Where Is He?
by AMckenzie
Summary: Falon Kennedy was a virgin when she met John Cena. What will happen when she finds out she's pregnant? Will the two give in to their hearts desires? Read to find out! I suck at summaries, but the story is good! R&R John Cena/OC
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter One: The Meeting

Falon's POV

"Falon, your 9 o' clock and 9:30 are here!" Tammy called from the front desk.

"Be right there." I replied as I took one more drink of my diet coke and sat it back down on the table. I walked out of the employees lounge and into the waiting room, a smile crept along my lips when I seen who was waiting for me. "Richard Hammerbush, really?"

He laughed. "Sorry about that, we have to use secret names so were not mobbed by fans. It just makes it quicker to get in and out." His dimples showed, and I couldn't help but notice.

I nodded my head. "I understand. Follow me." I took him into one of the private rooms, and grabbed a sheet from one of the drawers next to the sink, then laid it on the chair.

He looked at me and smiled. "John, nice to meet you!" His voice was like music to my ears.

At home on Monday nights, I always tuned into raw. Once his voice echoed from my TV, no matter what I was doing, I dropped everything just to see him and hear what he had to say. I could stare at him forever. "Falon. Okay so, just get undressed and I will be back in a few minutes." I left the room, closing the door behind me.

John's POV

I watched her bend over placing the sheet on the chair sitting in the corner of the small room. Damn she has a nice ass. I want to feel it, just to see if she fit into the palm of my hands. She was sexy as hell. Her brown hair in a ponytail, not a hair out of place. Her skin is so tan. I wonder if it's from going to the tanning bed, maybe it's genetics, hell I couldn't tell which it was. Her eyes were light blue, and her smile, fuck her smile, it made me want to know what her mouth would feel like on my dick. I bet she was good at it. Definitely had the lips for it. She stood just looking at me, as I looked back. It almost seemed like she was observing my facial features. I don't know, but she could look as long as she wanted too. Her name is rare, Falon, I think she said. I really need to remember that. She left the room, and I let out a deep breath. I don't know why or how long I had been holding it in for.

I need to get the images flashing before my eyes about her, out of my head. I bet she has a banging body hidden underneath those clothes. Dammit John snap out of it. Your here to get a massage to relax your muscles, she's not a booty call. Liz has got me all fucked up. Since we broke up a few weeks ago, I haven't been able to even think about a girl until now. I had resulted back to materbatering, which is fine, but hell it wasn't nothing compared to being with a female. What the fuck is wrong with me I have been turning them down every night. Now I suddenly want to get laid. Maybe it's just this chick. There is just something about her that makes me feel weird, and I don't fucking know her. I have never been like this around someone I just met. I pulled my shirt off, and folded it, putting it on the counter next to the sink. I unbuttoned my jeans, then unzipped them, letting them fall onto the floor. I picked them up and folded them as best I could, laying them directly on top of my shirt. I wondered what she would do it I laid naked on the table when she came back. I was curious to know, so I slid my boxer briefs down and threw them on top of my jeans, then removed my socks tucking them into my sneakers. I laid on my stomach and waited patiently for her to come back.

Falon's POV

I walked back to the front desk and politely smiled at my next client. "Mr. Orton make yourself comfortable. If you need anything just let Tammy know and she will get it for you!" I had always thought Randy was definitely one of the most attractive men on the wwe roster, but hands down, I would choose John Cena over anyone any day.

"I will, thank you." He replied. I seen him look at Tammy and wink.

I watched my associate smile shyly back at him. It was surprising to see her act like that, she had never been the shy type until now. I went back to see if John was prepared. "Are you ready Mr. Cena?" I asked after I knocked.

"Yes, come in." He answered assuring me.

I opened the door, then immediately turned around and covered my eyes. "Your suppose to put the sheet over your bottom." I knew my face was turning red from embarrassment. I took a deep breath trying to shake the image from my mind. I knew this was an experience I would never forget, it will always be etched in my mind. Dammit. How the hell am I gonna get that outta my head?

He smirked as he laid on his stomach without any clothes on."I'm not shy, we can leave it off." I knew he was watching my every movement. I convinced myself not to look until he was covered. But it was a war I was sure I would lose if he didn't conceal himself soon.

"I would prefer it on." I would be one nervous masseuse if he left himself exposed.

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want." I replied honestly.

John's POV

Damn her face was priceless. I think she liked what she saw. I can tell you she is shy, and easily embarrassed. It was written all over her beautiful face. This is going to be fun.

Falon's POV

I heard him grabbing the sheet and cover himself. It took him a moment before he spoke again. "Okay it's safe to look now."

I slowly removed my hand to open my eyes. "Thank You." I let out a sigh of relief seeing him with the sheet over his bottom. As if it wasn't going to be hard enough to touch him, I couldn't bare the thought of having to do so while he was in the nude.

"No problem." He crossed his arms in front of him and rested his chin on his arm. Letting out a deep breath.

I opened a cabinet on the wall revealing the oils and lotions. "Do you prefer a certain one?"

"Nah, use the one you like." His smile was intoxicating. He was one of those guys that when he smiled, you couldn't help but smile back. Even if he was on tv, and you had never met the man before in your life.

I grabbed the lotion. "I like this one, it the best. Where do you want me to start?" I looked him up and down, and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Shoulders." I watched as he laid his head down on his arm and relaxed himself.

I squirted some of the cool cream into my hands then rubbed them together to warm it up. I extended my arm over to start massaging him, but I am short and couldn't reach it. "This is going to sound bad. But do you mind if I get on your back, so I can massage you properly?"

"Not at all." He held a cocky grin and winked. "You must be new!"

I didn't quite know how to take the way he acted towards me. So I swallowed slowly then began talking again. "I am." It almost came out in a whisper.

"What happened to the tall chick with dark hair? When we called they suggested you to us. Hell I am definitely not complaining, just curious to know!"

"Lucy. She got married, so she quit. Now they are pushing all her clients on me, which I don't mind. But only a few actually said it was okay. The rest refused, and chose one of the other girls. Ann told me it was only because I am new and they had never met me before." I was nervous and started to ramble. Luckily I caught myself and stopped. I stepped in the chair being as careful as I could possibly be, so I didn't fall on him. I placed one leg over him and sat on his butt as easy as I could. I placed my hands on his shoulders then started to massage him.

John's POV

"They should of at least gave you a chance." A moan slipped from my lips. Damn her hands were amazing, she knew how to touch a guy, she was gentle, and I was maybe enjoying this a little more than I should. "You know, your the first to ask, if you could get on top of me. I don't mind as long as they're easy, cause I am sore most days, but they usually just jump on me, and it makes my back feel worse." I usually hate going to massage therapists. Even though I am a wrestler and I push the limits with my body, it don't mean you can flop your ass on me whenever you want. But her she was fucking great. The way she eased down on me, and touched me, made me want to flip her over and fuck the hell out of her. She couldn't weigh more than 120 pounds, so I could easily overtake her. What the fuck am I thinking, she has been nothing but nice. Gawd damn I need to get laid, tonight.

"They don't tell you your suppose to ask. But I like to just in case, so I don't hurt anyone. Is it okay where I am sitting now? I can move if it's not." She stopped, waiting for me to answer.

"No your fine where your at. Don't stop!" My voice was almost begging her.

Falon's POV

"Alright." I smiled then continued. Damn he smells good. I inhaled his scent as much as my lungs would allow. I would do this for free any day, hell all day. As long as I could sit right here. Listening to his voice, rubbing his body all over. I would be his personal masseuse, his beck and call girl. I soon snapped out of it, when he moaned again. My fingers trailed down his spine, then I started massaging his upper back. When I reached his lower back, moans slipped one after another. It was a pleasuring sound to my ears. I thought about what it would be like to be with a guy like him. But then again, no guy like that, would ever give me the time of day. He had everything he could of ever wanted in the palm of his hands. Why would he want someone like me, an average girl, from Lexington, Kentucky? When he could have one of those girls, you see in the magazines, that you wished you could trade lives with. Whoever he chose, she would surely be the most luckiest girl in my eyes. I placed one foot on the chair then rose up to get off of him. Once I was standing back on the floor, his head popped up. I smiled. "Do you mind turning over so I can get the front?"

John's POV

She took me off guard, and I raised my brow. "Of course not. You can sit on me again if you want too. Please sit on me!" I winked at her again. Damn if she only knew how bad I fucking wanted her when those words left her lips. At this point, I didn't know how much longer I could control myself.

She looked as if she was going to giggle before she replied. "I don't know, I think your liking that way too much." The truth is, I was. I was growing hornier by the the fucking minute, and if this wasn't over soon, I was sure she was going to get another surprise.

"Hell yeah I do. Beautiful girl sitting on me, rubbing my body. What more can a guy ask for?" I nodded with a shit eating grin on my face. Damn she was definitely one of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid my eyes on. She didn't wear much make-up, hell she didn't need it. She was naturally beautiful, and from the look in her eyes, she was thinking about something I had just said. Fuck, I want to know what she is thinking. I want to get in her head, and hear her every thought.

"Considering you are a rather big guy, and I am short. I guess I have no choice in the matter. Besides we have to keep our clients happy." She winked back as she tilted her head.

"Then sit on me, so I can be happy. Can't make any promises that.." I looked down referring to my cock. "..dick will behave!" Maybe that was too much, but it's how I am. I don't usually give a fuck and just say what I want. I hope I don't offend her though, she seems like a nice girl.

Her face was turning red, I had embarrassed her. I take back what I said about her lips and being good at sucking dick. I don't think she has had much experience with guys. Yeah I am a jackass, but atleast I was only thinking it, and didn't say it. I started laughing partly because of myself, but also at her for blushing. "I'm only kidding. Just don't move to much, he gets excited easily." Her mouth about dropped. Fuck I did it again. She is going to fucking despise me after that. "Your easy to embarrass, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately." Her country accent was thick. She stepped on the chair again, then rested her knee on the other side of me. But she didn't sit down. She stayed on her knees this time. She leaned forward then started massaging my chest. Damn I seen the top of her tits. They look real and very nice. "Is it tough being on the road away from your family and friends?" She started up a conversation to try and change the subject, at least that's my guess.

"Definately, it certainly puts a strain on relationships. Even ruins them sometimes." I know the diappointment was thick in my voice with that answer. I hope she didn't notice. It was true though, it was a big problem for Liz, she couldn't handle the distance.

She sighed. It about broke my heart to see her eyes filled with sadness. "I think I could handle that. The being away from family part anyway." Her family is to blame for that look. Fuck them. What gawd damn right do they have to make her feel that way?

I couldn't help but ask. "Is things that bad?" I was curious to know, how she was being treated.

Falon's POV

I felt a tear form and quickly stopped myself from falling apart. Why in the hell do I let them get to me like this? I wiped the tear away with the sleeve of my shirt. "Everyone has their family problems." I regretted saying what I said, now he knows I am screwed up. I looked away, knowing that if I didn't, I was sure to lose it. But he kept his eyes on mine. The way he looked at me, told me he cared, and wanted to know how I had been hurt. I couldn't tell him though, It was too painful to think about, let alone talk about it.

He grabbed my hips and pushed down. "Have a seat. You can talk to me if you want. I don't judge, and I have been told I am a pretty damn good listener." I almost gave in to telling him. I sat on him, but kept my concentration on his chest where my hands were currently at.

"I'm sorry, I am working. It's not the time, or place." I half smiled, but it was weak, and somehow he seemed to see right through it.

"I understand. You just looked like you needed to talk to someone to get it out. Maybe even need advice. But it's okay, I am a pretty private person myself." He smiled, and again I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't process why I was beginning to feel so comfortable with him and almost blurting out things, it wasn't like me to do this kind of thing. I needed to start acting professional and I needed to do it now.

I took a deep breath then looked at him, the same way I did all my clients. That's it, he's just another client. I finished with his chest and stomach, then carefully removed myself from being on top of him. I put the chair back, then massaged his legs. I only talked, when he asked me a question. But I kept it short. I didn't know if it was from the now silenced room, lack of sleep, or even the feeling of his body relaxing that that had caused him to fall asleep. All I knew was I needed to wake him, which was something I didn't really want to do.

"Mr. Cena, your done." I lightly tapped his arm with my fingertips.

"Hm, already." He groaned. Looking all too comfortable and relaxed to move.

"Yes." I was apologetic, and felt bad that his body was being abused. But I was thankful at the same time or this appointment wouldn't have been made. I was glad it was over though, I was starting to feel depressed, and wanted to go home.

"Damn, can I keep you?" His voice was sleepy, and rough. Gawd I loved it. He was making me feel alive inside. I had never felt that way before.

I didn't quite know how to respond. I smiled and opened the door to leave him to change back into his clothes.

John's POV

"Hey, um... I am sorry what's your name again?" I asked getting up from the table, holding onto the sheet to keep myself concealed. I was pissed at myself for not remembering her name. I always fucking did that though.

"Falon." She spoke softly.

"Thanks, I have never felt better." In fact it was the best my body had felt in a long time. I am definitely coming back here. I could get used to this. I smiled back flashing my dimples. Chicks always seemed to dig 'em. So I use them to my advantage. By the looks of her, she liked seeing them.

"Your welcome!" She closed the door behind her. I stood up and tossed the sheet onto the chair again. I put my boxer briefs on, then my jeans. I pulled my shirt over and let it slide down my upper body. I put my socks on, then my sneakers. I hesitated before leaving the small room. I want to see her again, maybe get to know her a little more.

Falon's POV

I walked to the front desk and motioned for my next client to follow me. After taking him to a room, I went back to talk to Tammy.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Fine. He's just another client. Don't be acting all weird around him." If she knew I had almost lost it in there, she would be calling Ann, ratting me out. She really wasn't that trustworthy, and I barely knew her. But Ann informed me that Tammy was a rat, and couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I can't help it, he's John Cena, and the other is Randy Orton. How am I suppose to keep my cool?" I couldn't stand her most days.

"I don't know, but your gonna have to start right now!" I looked at John as he stopped at the front desk. He pulled his wallet out and removed one of the plastic cards. He held his credit card out towards Tammy, and she froze. I had to take it from him. "Earth to Tammy. He wants to pay." I waved my hand in front of Tammy's face.

John laughed. I guessed it either reminded him of his, "you can't cee me" move, or he just thought it was funny. "It took her this long to go into shock?" He asked.

"She's a little slow." I replied. I wasn't lying, she really was.

"Is she going to be okay." He was now looking somewhat concerned.

"Not if I have to do everything by myself." I raised my eyebrow. I was already in a weird mood, and if she didn't get it together soon, I was gonna have to smack her.

He smiled. "I am sure when we leave she will snap out of it." I really hoped he was right.

In one swift move, I swiped his card then handed it back to him with his receipt. "I hope so, there you go Mr. Cena." I was always using Mr., Ms., and Mrs. with the customers. But it felt strange calling him that. "I am going to do Mr. Orton. If she gets too crazy, just come find me." That sounded wrong. Like I would do anything like that with a client. Okay I admit I have thought about it.

"Will do. By the way call me John, Mr. Cena is my father." He smiled showing his dimples again. This time I stayed true to my own words, he's just another client. I just nodded with a light smile.

"Okay, John." I walked back to the room where my next client was. Randy had kept his boxer briefs on and had covered himself. I was so unbelievably thankful I didn't have another surprise waiting for me when I walked through that door. He had requested the oil instead of the lotion, and told where he wanted me to massage him. He was completely different from John, he didn't talk that much. When I was finished with him I headed back to the front desk to check on Tammy.

"Good to see you back!" I half laughed at my associate. Mainly because I was irritated by her already. I don't know why I laugh when I get that way. But I do, maybe I am weird, oh well.

"What, oh. Yeah it took me a minute. Sorry, please don't tell Ann, she will kill me." Tammy pleaded.

"I won't as long as you don't do that again. Did you get the other room cleaned?" My voice was stern. I have never been the type to say anything about anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary. So I am not ratting her out, but she owes me one now.

"Yes, and your mom called, she wants you to meet her for lunch."

I sighed, ugh. "Alright thanks." I didn't want to go, but if I didn't my mother would have came looking for me. If I can make it through lunch without being lectured on how my life isn't the way it should be, I could say it was a okay day.

Soon Randy was standing in front of us holding his credit card in his hand. Tammy slowly took it from him. She swiped it then handed it back to him along with the receipt. "Thank you ladies." If she had froze again, I would have been pissed.

"No problem, come back anytime." I replied. Hoping they would someday return. Even though I almost lost it in that room with John. I really enjoyed talking to him. He was the best client I had ever had.

Tammy didn't say anything, she just smiled back. The two wrestlers walked out and Tammy let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I was gonna go all fan girl on them."

"I'm glad you finally kept your cool even though, you didn't say anything." I was annoyed and I was sure she noticed.

"Yeah, but I thought I would just end up saying something stupid." She whispered when she seen someone walking in.

John's POV

Randy and I walked to the rental car that was several feet away from the building we had just came out of. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to see her later tonight. I wondered if she would accept my offer, if I asked. We shut the doors, but I didn't start the car, I was thinking too much to realize we were outside.

"Fuck man, let's go. I need to get some sleep. I about dozed off in there." Randy mouthed.

I turned to face him. "Her hands were amazing weren't they? They way she touched my body. Damn."

He looked at me with a disgusted look. "Dude, are you okay?" I wasn't for sure myself, so I didn't have a valid answer for him.

"Man, there is something about that chick. I am gonna ask her to meet us for dinner tonight. I need to talk to her some more." I know I sounded possessed. But gawd dammit, I couldn't fucking help myself. I practically jumped out of the car, and rushed back into the small building.

"Did you forget something?" She asked looking at me.

"I was just wondering if you would like to eat with us tonight?" I hope she says yes. I need to find out what it is about this girl, that is pulling me like a magnet to her. This is so fucked up, I know it is. I am horny as fuck, it has to be that. Hell, please say yes, so I can fuck your brains out!

Falon's POV

"I don't know. I don't really socialize outside these walls with clients." Which was true, I had been offered a numerous amount of times to go out. However not one of them came close to comparison with the one offering now. I tried to convince myself to refuse, it was the right thing to do. It was what my mother, and father would have made me do.

"Come on, we don't bite, well only if you want us too!" He winked at Tammy and she about fainted.

I considered what my mother would think, and that made me want to accept even more. Before I knew it my tongue slipped. "Sure." But was I sure? I had to be, I couldn't pass a chance like this up. Bailey would kill me, if I did.

"Great, you can come too!" He suggested towards Tammy. She smiled and stepped back, almost losing her balance. Luckily she was close to the wall, and placed her hand there to support herself.

"I.. Um.. Okay." She answered with uncertainty in her voice.

I remembered that Bailey and I was going to a movie tonight. "Oh wait, I have plans with my friend. Sorry I can't." I sighed. Damn I can't believe I forgot. But now that I can't go, I really did want too. Shit, fuck, mother fucker.

"Bring her with you, the more the merrier. Waffle House around 7pm." He smiled. He really needs to stop that. He is killing me with those dimples.

I nodded. Then he was gone again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review!


	2. That Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Two: That Night

Falon's POV

After I finished the rest of my morning appointments I went to meet my mom for lunch. I had to walk a couple blocks, I didn't mind though, it gave me a few minutes to myself to think. As I approached the table, I took a deep breath preparing myself for whatever my mother was wanting to talk about.

"Hi sweetie, you look tired." My mother Leigh stood up and hugged me.

"Hey mom." Yeah nice way of telling me I look like shit. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, and to be honest I hadn't been eating much either. I patted her back and returned a smile. We sat down in our seats.

We looked over the menu, and my mom spoke up. "How was work?"

"Same as always. Except we had two professional wrestlers from the wwe come in this morning." I spoke, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"That's what they get for such a violent job." My mother was always looking down on people, no matter what, she always had something to say about everybody.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe she had already started before we ordered our food. If she kept it up, I was sure I was going to lose my appetite.

"Sweetie when you risk your body they way they do, they deserve what they get." She was being snooty, like she always was.

For some odd reason I became defensive. "They found something they love doing. I kind of envy them for that." How many people in the world can say that they love their job, and actually mean it? I definitely wasn't one them, and I know plenty of people who are the exact same way.

The waitress came to take our orders. "What can I get for you today?" She smiled, being polite. Probably hoping to get a good tip, which my mother would find a reason to leave a lousy one.

"We'll both have the caesar's salad, no dressing, and two iced tea's." I hate when my mother orders for me. Soon she started back to the conversation we currently had. Again she just had to pass judgement. "You shouldn't, you have a job. Not what I would like to see you do with your life, but it's okay for now. It's somewhat descent." Ugh!

I can't take much more of this crap. Enough already. "It's okay, I don't plan on doing this for the rest of my life. It's definitely not where I see myself in five or ten years." Why I let her crawl under my skin, was beyond me. I needed to somehow, stop caring what my parents thought.

"Go to college, and make something of yourself. A lawyer, or a doctor like your father."

"Mom, I get sick to my stomach when I see blood, I could never do that. I don't want to be a lawyer either, I hate arguing. School is just not on my agenda right now!" Okay so I am delaying the whole college experience just to piss them off. I know in the end I am only hurting myself. I do plan on going though, it's just I gotta figure out what exactly it is that I want. Which I am completely clueless at this point. I have been so wrapped up with pissing them off, that I have never actually thought about it. They had kicked me out after my 16th birthday, I was caught sneaking out my bedroom window. It was one of the many times Bailey needed me to come over and talk. I couldn't leave my best friend hanging, after all she had been there for me on several occasions.

"You won't get far without a college education. The Kennedy name has a reputation to uphold. You need to start doing your part." The reputation is built on lies. I don't want to live my life like that.

My tongue slipped, the words came out in a whisper. But unfortunately my mother still heard what I had said. "What about what I want?"

"You don't know what you want. Your head is in the clouds, it's time to face reality." True. I did live in the clouds as of late. But only cause that's the only way I knew how to deal with everything going on in my life right now. My parents was never the loving types, they only cared about themselves, and what money could buy them. But the fucked up part was when their friends came around, I had to pretend we were the perfect family, still do at times.

"I am 19 years old. I am suppose to be enjoying life. Everyone I know my age, is doing that, and doing what they want." Tonight I will do something I want, and that is hang out with John Cena and some of the other wrestlers from the wwe. I almost smiled, knowing my mother wouldn't be happy if she knew.

"If your referring to that wild friend of yours, it's not the life your going to live." She never liked any of my friends, I think it was because she didn't pick them.

"Bailey is not as bad as you think. She has problems just like everyone else." I wondered if my mother ever considered she was ruining my life. Being 16 years old and thrown out on the streets by your parents messes with your head. If it hadn't been for my grandmother letting me move in with her, I don't know what I would have done. Bailey offered, but there was alot of drama at her mother's house at the time, and I would of only added more to it. My grandma was amazing though, she encouraged me to make my own decisions, and let me be myself. I love her for that. My parents didn't have much to do with her, since my grandfather died. My grams was lonely, and just wanted someone around. Now that I have been living with her, she has been able to move on without my gramps.

"Still you should listen to me, I know what I am talking about. Your father wants you to come over for dinner tonight, 8:30 don't be late!" I wanted to scream. Figures, I finally have something happen to me that only happens once in a lifetime, and I have to go do something with my parents. I am not canceling. Not this time. I can still go, just need to leave at 8 to get home in time for dinner with my folks. Yep that should work! I was proud of myself, it was time things started changing, and I would have to be the one to make it happen. Whether they knew about it or not.

"Fine." I scoffed.

I started to sigh. For once I wished my mom would listen to what I had to say, and what I wanted. Even though I didn't exactly know what that was yet, but at least I could think about it, without worrying what they would have to say. My whole life has been about what my parents wanted. Ballet, cheerleading, gymnastics, not once had I been given the option of doing anything for myself, until I left that house. After work I went home. I took a hot bath to relax, then got dressed. I picked up my cell phone and called Bailey. I told her that we had new plans for the night. Of course she didn't mind, she had been a wrestling fan since she was a young child. I drove over to Bailey's house to pick her up.

"Hey B." I said as she got in the car, setting her purse in her lap, then shutting the door.

"Hey, I can't believe you gave John and Randy a massage, and seen John Cena's ass." She raised an eyebrow. We had been friends since preschool. Always there for one another, never jealous, and always happy for each other, when something amazing happened to the other. It's just how we are, but we truly felt more like sisters. Even though we are complete opposites. We are often questioned how the hell we ended up best friends. We usually just shrugged, whenever it was brought up. It wasn't any-ones business, and Bailey made that very clear. I wear my heart on my sleeve, which is the reason why I am usually left broken into a million pieces, and Bailey is the one trying to pick them up, convincing me everything was going to be okay. I am too damn honest sometimes, no matter how much I try to lie, my eyes always seem to give me away. Always telling how I am really feeling. I am constantly trying to please everyone, mostly my parents, but only cause I want them to be proud of me. Not once have I heard the words I have been wanting to hear my whole life. "We are so proud of you Falon." It was all I had ever wanted from them. However, Bailey is as tough as nails. Well by appearances anyway. She hides her emotions, you never know how she is feeling. Always has her guard up, except for when she is alone with me. We don't keep secrets from one another. She had a fucked up child hood. Her father was only around when it was convenient for him. He ignored her most of her life. Her brother was the favorite, and she was always being mistreated. I was proud of her though, she was always so strong, no matter what she was going through.

"I know me either. I was pretty sure they had walked into the wrong buiding at first. But fortunately for me they didn't. Oh by the way we have to leave by 8 o'clock, so I can get to my parents for dinner on time." I know she's not gonna like that.

"Are you serious? This is a once in a lifetime chance. John fucking Cena asked you out to eat, and your going to leave early cause your fucking parents want you to come over for dinner tonight." She was getting pissed. But she knew all to well what it was like to live in the Kennedy household. She had been banned from their when we was 15 years old. We had went to a party and gotten completely drunk, and hitched a ride with two older guys who was well above the legal age.

"I know, but my mom was on my case earlier. I have to do this." I pleaded, even putting my hands together and pouted my lips.

"I bet when we get there, you will change your mind!" She almost sang the words.

"I hope not. I am a huge disappointment to my parents already, I don't want to make it worse." I felt bad enough that I was already starting to keep secrets from my family. I just wanted to have a good time, and I was going to make damn sure nothing ruined it.

Bailey rolled her eyes as I found a parking space and turned off the car. "Okay, so how do I look?" I cheesed, and made a pose.

Her eyebrow raised. "For someone who wants to leave early, your dressed like your going out for a night of fun." She stated.

"I am, but I just want to make sure I look good, he seen me in my work clothes earlier. Not cute at all, just wanted to show him I can dress up if need be!" I was telling the truth, I really wanted to impress John.

Bailey checked herself in the mirror as well, then grinned. "Let's do this!" We stepped out of the car, and shut the doors, then I locked it up. We walked into the entrance and both took another breath before stepping inside. We spotted the wrestlers instantly, only cause they were the loudest in the restaurant. I seen Randy nudge John, and he turned around to meet my gaze.

John's POV

I smiled immediately once I seen her. I couldn't help but to look her up and down. She looked absolutely sexy. I didn't care if she noticed my jaw drop, or the fact that I almost fell out of the booth. That white mini skirt she was wearing was hott, and that black top, showed her curves, and revealed her cleavage. Damn, I just want to fucking squeeze them. The heels she wore made her look taller than she was, and her long brown hair fell off her shoulders. "Damn girl, you sure know how to make a guy's heart race." I smirked.

Her cheeks were turning red. I think she was starting to feel a little embarrassed. "Thank you, I tried." She said shyly.

I nodded. "You fucking succeeded, believe me." I felt movement in my shorts.

Falon's POV

My eyes locked on his and I didn't noticed before how mesmerizing they were. He definitely made my heart skip a beat when he looked at me. Bailey apparently obvious to the emotions that I was feeling, lightly elbowed my side breaking the hold he had on me.

"Huh?" I questioned automatically giving my attention to Bailey. I knew by the look she was giving me, she was saying, play it cool with her eyes. We had this thing when we looked at each other we could tell what the other was wanting to say secretly. "Oh, sorry." I whispered low enough, so only she could hear.

The booth was pretty crowded, Santino, and Edge automatically gave up their seats so we could sit down. I noticed John looking at them, which made me think he was the reason for it. Randy moved to the other side of the table, then John patted the seat next to him. I held my skirt down in the back, so no one seen underneath as I took a seat next to him. Bailey just sat next to Randy before he had the chance to offer. That's just how she is. She went for the things she wanted, and didn't let anything, or anyone stop her from achieving it. I really envied her for that. Tammy had walked in and sat next to Santino at the table next to us.

John put his arm over the back of the booth as he was glancing at the menu. I looked over my shoulder then turned and met his eyes again. He was smiling, he leaned in towards me, so I could look also. "Pick anything you want, it's on me."

I really didn't want to eat in front of him. Besides my mother would be shoving dinner down my throat once I got there. "I'm actually not that hungry, and I can't let you pay." Bailey cleared her throat and kicked my foot. Which was her way of telling me, do it anyway.

John looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to eat in front of me, or are you really not hungry?" Okay so he is on to me. Damn I love his Boston accent.

I wanted to say I wasn't hungry. But I couldn't lie to him. "I don't want to eat in front of you." I whispered, unfortunately he heard me.

His eyebrow lifted and he tilted his head, then sighed. "Why not? There is nothing wrong with eating in front of me. I am not going to make fun of how you eat, I promise. If your hungry, order some damn food. Don't starve yourself on my account." My mouth dropped. Randy had apparently noticed the way I had been looking at John or he wouldn't have spoke up.

"You know he don't like girls that don't eat around him." I honestly didn't care, I figured he was just saying that to get me to eat.

"Too bad for him, I am sure he missed out on some good pussy." Everyone busted out laughing. My face turned red when I realized what I had just said. "Shit I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I buried my face in my hands.

"Maybe not, but you were thinking it. I know you too damn well. You say what your thinking before realizing it, all the fucking time." Bailey put her two cents into the equation. I shot her a shut the fuck up look, then buried my face again. "Well it's true." Bailey mouthed.

John placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face up to his. Chills went down my spine from his touch. I was getting nervous and a little shaky. "Don't worry about it. It's all good, beautiful." I wondered if he had forgotten my name again, or in fact he just called me that, because that's how he seen me. Whatever the reason I liked when he called me that.

"You know what, I think I will order something to eat." I glanced over the menu, that John still held in his hand.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A cheeseburger, and onion rings, with a diet coke." I smiled feeling proud of myself. Sometimes I could be so immature, I needed to chill. John, Randy, Bailey, Santino, Edge, and Tammy decided what they wanted to eat, then we ordered our food. I couldn't tell you how many times Bailey and I were stared at. I just know I liked it. I wanted to say, yeah see me, I am sitting with John Cena, he invited me to be here tonight. It was a weird feeling I had never experienced before, I had to admit, he made me feel like a school girl again. Having lunch with the most popular boy in school. It felt unreal. After the food had been eaten, and we chatted for awhile, my cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my purse, I looked at the caller id, and my smile faded.

"You okay?" John asked, worried from the sudden change in my facial expression.

I ignored the call then put my phone back into my purse. I half smiled trying to hide the real emotions I was feeling inside. "Yeah, I am good."

He looked at me, then looked down. "You ready to go?" He asked suddenly. I thought we were just going to eat together. What does he have in mind now? Oh shit, he wanted me to come here so he can wine, dine, then 69 me. Well minus the wine part. I don't know what to do! I felt someone kick my foot under the table. I looked to Bailey, thinking she had overheard. But to my surprise it was Randy who was eyeing me. John was still looking at me waiting for an answer. He was completely oblivious to what was going on. Randy nodded. It took me a minute to get what he was nodding about. He shook his head, then made me read his lips, which I suck at by the way. He told me to go hang with John, that nothing would happen unless I wanted it to. I then looked to Bailey who apparently was talking about me to his best friend. I wondered what all she had told him. I was going to find out tomorrow when I called her.

I nodded slowly still unsure of his intentions. "Okay, let's go." I took a deep breath, then remembered Bailey had rode with me to the restaurant. "Oh B, do you want me to drop you off?" She looked at Randy and batted her eyes.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Alright. I'll take you home." He almost laughed at her when he looked back to face her. She was trying to stick a spoon to her nose.

"Okay, call you tomorrow B." I started walking then felt someone swiftly grab my hand and hold it. I looked up and he smiled, then he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled back as we walked out to my car. He stopped and waited until I unlocked it.

"This is your car?" He asked not taking his eyes off the red vehicle.

"Yeah, is something wrong with it?" I walked to the front where he was standing and observed. Nothing, no scratch, no dent, okay so does he not like it or something?

"No, nothing is wrong with it. This is a nice fucking car." I could tell he was getting excited. Okay so he does like it.

"Yeah it's a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo." I didn't really know what else to say. I knew he was a car guy, but that was only muscle cars. I didn't think he liked flashy ones.

"I know. Damn, how did you get this?" The car was nice but, it was definitely not my style.

"It was my grandfather's car." It was his favorite. My parents had taken my car away from me when they kicked me out, so my grams gave it to me, so I would have something to drive.

He turned to me and smiled. I put the keys in his hand. "Your driving." He cheesed, a little.

He walked to the passenger side door and opened it for me, I got in and he shut it back. Then he went to the drivers side and got in too. "Where we going? My place or yours?"

I figured he was probably shacked up in a hotel room. "Mine." I told him the directions to my house, and we made it there in no time. He shook his head at my gramps car, before he locked it up. He placed his hand on my lower back as we walked up the sidewalk. He handed my keys to me and I opened the door, but stopped him from entering. "Just so you know, I live with my grandma. She won't be home until late tonight. She loves bingo." Then I let him walk in. The house was beautiful, there were antique's everywhere.

"Damn I am almost affraid to touch anything." He winked.

I smiled. "Imagine actually living here." I whispered. I don't know why, but he found it comical and laughed.

"It's like a fucking museum!" He stated. I agreed.

"It feels like it sometimes." He wrapped me up in his arms. I rested my head on his chest. Gawd I really like this feeling. His hugs are so warm and inviting. He pulled my face up to look at him.

John's POV

Damn she is beautiful, her lips were so tempting, I had to know what they felt like on mine. I kissed her until one of us pulled back for air. I licked my lips, then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her up the stairs, searching for her bedroom. I felt her laughing silently at me, then point to a door down the hall. "Your not going to be laughing when I am done with you." I said. She stopped and looked at me with an expression I hadn't seen on her face before. I couldn't figure out what it was. I laid her on the bed then crushed her lips with mine once more. I intertwined my fingers with hers. She half smiled, but still held the same look on her face. She would say no if this wasn't what she wanted, right? I pulled my shirt off and tossed it, not caring where it landed. She ran her fingertips up and down my abdomen, her eyes followed. She was thinking, and I wanted to know what. "What's on your mind?"

Falon's POV

"Nothing." I kept my eyes on his abdomen, just watching my fingers trace along the outline of his muscles. The truth was I was terrified. I was scared to be with him, in my room alone. I had never been this close to a guy before. I was saving myself for when someone really special came along. But he was making me think twice about that.

John's POV

Bullshit. I can plainly see, something is on her mind. "Are you sure, or do you not want to tell me?"

Falon's POV

I was thinking so much my head was starting to hurt. I needed to stop, and let things happen for once.

John's POV

"Yes, I am sure." Finally she looked back at me, and smiled softly. She wasn't thinking anymore. She put her hands on my shoulders, and leaned up towards me. She kissed my jaw and kept kissing until she reached my ears. She nibbled for a moment, then started kissing my neck. I felt my dick harden, and moans slipped from my lips. She looked to be guessing what her next move should be. I could tell she wasn't experienced the way I was, but I didn't mind. I was going to have to take control, and teach her a few things. I pulled her top off, to reveal what was hiding underneath. I kissed her lips again, and tried to pry them apart with my tongue. She slowly opened her mouth to let me in. I massaged her tongue with mine, and I heard her moan for the first time. I kept kissing her, then moved to her neck, then down in between her breasts. I swiftly unhooked her bra. I slid it off and threw it. She blushed, and covered her breasts with one of her arms.

*kiss* "Your beautiful..." *kiss* "...and very sexy." *kiss* "Please don't hide from me!" I begged. I liked what I was seeing and feeling. I took one breast into my mouth, and sucked. Then I licked small circles around her nipple. It began to harden, I took her nipple in between my teeth and nibbled a little. She moaned again. After I gave the other breast the same treatment, I kissed down her ribs, then around her belly button, then to the top of her skirt. I licked from one hip to the other, she squirmed. I smiled then slid her skirt down, then finally off. I took my hand and rubbed in between her legs over her panties. I then tugged them down and pulled them over her feet. I kissed her inner thighs, then slipped one finger in her wet pussy. She was tighter than I was use to. I was gonna have to stretch her before I slid my cock in. I moved my finger in and out slowly, then I added another. When I couldn't wait any longer, I crawled back up her body. She had that look on her face again. "If you want me to stop I will. I am not going to force you. I am sorry it took me this long to say it."

She smiled and that look was gone. "I don't want you to stop. Just be gentle with me." I smiled back assuring her I would. I stood up from the bed and slid my shorts along with my boxer briefs down, letting them fall to the carpet below my feet.

Falon's POV

This night was definitely not what I had in mind. However I am starting to enjoy it alot more. I was so confused as to what I was suppose to do, until John took over. The way he kisses my body sends chills all over me. I am still nervous as can be, but I know I am in good hands. I watched as he stood naked in front of me. Gawd he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He pulled a condom from his shorts and put it on. Just seeing that, made me a little more nervous as to how it was going to feel. I had heard it hurt like hell, but I had also heard it only hurt for a little bit. I guess, I was just gonna have to be the judge of that. He climbed on top of me, then took my hands and held them above my head. He took his other hand and spread my legs, getting into position. He slowly stuck his member into my vagina. It hurt me, and judging by his face, it wasn't easy for him either.

John's POV

"Damn baby, your really fucking tight." I groaned. It's been a real long time since I have... Whoa, wait a second. "Are you a virgin?" I stopped until she answered me.

Falon's POV

Shit, I hope this won't change things. "Yes." He backed away from me. "John, please!"

John's POV

Fuck, why didn't it click? I should have fucking realized sooner. I don't know if I can go through with this. "Why didn't you tell me before it went this far?"

She looked at me with those sad eyes. "I honestly didn't think it mattered."

"Yes baby, it matters. Your first should be with someone special. Don't just give it away like this. Hell not to me." I meant it. She deserved someone who was going to be around for awhile, not me, who was going to be leaving in the morning and possibly never see her again.

"Does it matter what I want to anyone? You of all people I thought would at least let me decide. But no, here again, someone else is choosing for me. I can't take it anymore." She stood from the bed picking up her silk robe and walking towards the bathroom door. I stood up and gently pulled her arm back.

"I'm sorry. I care, I really do. If your sure this is what you want. Then I will make it happen. But if you have any doubts, don't go through with it. I am giving you the choice right now!" I gave her a minute to think. But she wasted no time at giving me an answer.

"I want you to be my first, I promise, I won't regret this." Her eyes were begging me.

I tilted my head to the side, and took a deep breath. "Alright." I picked her up and laid her back down on the bed gently. I adjusted myself in between her legs and entered her again. I slid in and out of her until she got use to my size, then I picked up my pace. Moans were starting to slip from her lips almost one right after the other. I grinded into her once more, before we both reached our peaks. Her walls caved in on my dick, and I tightened up, then we both climaxed at the same time. As we came down from our highs, I hovered over her small frame, and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled at me when I pushed myself back up. I collapsed beside her, then pulled her as close to me as I could. I held her tight, I seen her drift off to sleep. I watched her for awhile, then dozed off myself.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter two. I have to admit something crazy happened while I was writing the sex scene between John and Falon. It was really late and I heard a few noises outside my house. I looked out the window and seen two girls making out in the front seat with a guy in the backseat watching them. Lol, sorry I just had to share that. It was strange. I was tempted to go knock on the car window and tell them to move along. Anyway R&R!


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Morning After

Falon's POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I felt his large arms still holding me. Had he held me all night? I couldn't believe I had finally lost my virginity, and to John Cena of all people. I smiled to myself, I finally had something happen, that I wanted. He had been the one to give it me. I wasn't for sure how I was going to feel once he was gone, but I knew I would never be the same. I was starting to fall for him, hard, and fast. I watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, and held a smile on those delicious lips of his. I wonder if this was how all the girls felt after a night with him, or if it was just me. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, next to the bed. It was 8:15 am. I wasn't for sure when he had to leave, I wanted to keep him there as long as I could, before waking him. I managed to move his arm, and lay it on his side, without waking him. I looked at him once more before I got up. I almost fell back onto the bed. I was a little sore, and had bruises on my sides. It didn't bother me though, I was easily bruised. I walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. I stepped in when the water warmed up. I stood under the shower head, for a moment getting my hair soaked. The hot water felt good against my skin. I washed my hair then my body. I stepped out when I was done, and wrapped a towel around me. I put my hair up in another. I went back into my room and dressed myself in a pair of ripped jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. I looked at his sleeping body once more before leaving my room.

When I got closer to the kitchen the smell of breakfast made my stomach growl. I walked in and saw my grandma cooking. "Hey grams. Smells good." I rubbed my belly.

She looked at me in a way she never had before. "My little girl is growing up." Did she come home while we were having sex last night? I hadn't paid any attention at the time, I was to caught up with him to care. I hope she didn't hear us. She hugged me as tight as she could.

We released each other and I looked at her. "Grams did you hear..." I hesitated, unsure of how to ask. "...us last night?" I searched her eyes, but they were loving as always.

She smiled. "I did. I'm sorry. The girls and I weren't having any luck, so we decided to leave early." I nodded. I hope we didn't keep her awake.

"I'm sorry, I should of asked before I brought him here." I apologized with my eyes.

She continued to cook. "No, that's quite alright dear. He must be special, if you brought him home." I sighed knowing this was probably the last time I would be in the same house as him.

"He is, but it was just a one time thing. He is leaving today. Please don't think bad of me for this." I heard sadness in my own voice. I was going to miss him. I wasn't sure how I was ever going to let him go.

She turned and cupped my face with her hands. "Sweetie I know how you feel. My first was a one night stand. It won't be easy, you will always think about him. You'll remember every word spoken, every touch, well, every single detail." She smiled, then hugged me again.

"I think I have fallen for him. He's everything I want in a guy. But there is no way he could feel the same. Why would he ever want someone like me?"

John's POV

I woke up to any empty bed. Where the fuck did she go? I put my boxer briefs and shorts back on, then went to find her. As my foot left the last step on the spiral staircase, a wonderful aroma hit me in the face. Is she cooking? I kept walking until I heard voices as I got closer I stopped at the doorway. I heard her and an older woman talking. I wasn't the type to ease drop but I was curious to know.

"You never know, sweetie. Your easy to love." The older woman said.

"Your my grandma, your suppose to love me. Unlike other family members that just don't care." The sadness in her voice was back. Who was she talking about?

"Your parents do love you, they just don't know how to. They were raised just like you, being told to be someone they're not." Her parents were to blame. How could they not love her, she was beautiful, caring, and an amazing person, from what I had seen.

"Yeah, but you and gramps weren't like that when no one else was around. Mom is so hell bent on me marrying a guy that I have nothing in common with. Why should I be forced to marry someone I don't care about? Why am I not allowed to be with who I want, and live my life the way I want? Why are they so against it? I just don't understand. If I ever have kids, I will never be that way with them." I peeked around the doorway. There was the look again, that broke my heart. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything would work out. But I wasn't so sure. By the looks of her, she lost hope, and gave up along time ago.

The older lady rubbed her back. "It will be okay. They have to learn to let you grow up, and be the person you are. No matter how things turn out. You know I am always here for you. I love you to death baby doll, don't ever forget that." I seen a tear slip from her eyes as she sat on the counter slumped over. I decided it was about time I made my presence known. I walked in and she sat straight up, then quickly wiped away the tears. Damn, she wasn't wearing her make-up. I was right, she was still beautiful without it. She smiled lightly at me as I leaned against the counter next to her, and folded my arms. I wished I had put my shirt on when the older lady looked at my chest then smiled at me.

"Hello dear. I'm Celeste, Falon's grandmother." I could tell she loved her granddaughter deeply by the way she looked at her. I saw instantly where Falon got her eyes from. The more I observed the two females features, I realized she looked like her grandmother as well. They were both naturally beautiful. Even though her grandma was of age, she looked pretty good for an old lady.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm John." She looked at me as if she already knew who I was. Was she a wrestling fan too?

"I know who you are dear. Falon and I watch wrestling every time it comes on. I must say you are a good looking young man, and bigger than I expected." I almost blushed. I was never good with compliments regarding my looks. Hell I considered myself an ugly son of a bitch.

"Thanks. your pretty easy on the eyes too." I couldn't help myself. I am the biggest flirt I know. Falon laughed, and lightly smacked my arm. "What?"

"Don't be hitting on my grandma while I am in the room!" She scolded me. I seen her mouth curve and turn into that amazing smile she has. Damn I wanted to kiss her again.

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I have to leave in a couple hours, and I want to hang here until the last minute. If that's okay with you?" I waited for Celeste to answer.

"Your more than welcome sweetie. You can use Falon's bathroom."

She looked to me and smiled shyly. After the night we had she was still fucking acting a little shy. "Everything you need is in the bathroom closet." I nodded then kissed her forehead before leaving the room. I walked back up the cherry wood spiral staircase. At least she has someone in her family that treats her right. Her grandma reminded me of my own. I shut the bathroom door behind me then opened the closet. I looked at all of her stuff. I was being nosy and noticed she apparently liked Victoria's secret products the most. I grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and soap. I hoped I didn't smell to much like a girl. Because I know Randy will give me hell over it. He'll never let me live it down. I turned on the shower and stepped in. After I washed my hair and scrubbed my body with her soap, I washed the suds off, then stepped out wrapping the towel around me. I dried off then put my clothes back on. When I walked into the bedroom Falon was there with her back towards me and had her phone in her hand. It was on speaker and she was listening to her voice mail.

"Hey girl call me when you get this. I want to know what happened last night." I smiled knowing it was her best friend Bailey.

Falon's POV

I smiled at my friend's voice, knowing she was going to grill me when I called. I waited for the next message.

"Falon, where the hell are you? Dinner was over an hour ago, and Ryan is here. You have better have a good explanation for your absence. You will be apologizing to Ryan as well." My face dropped and tears streamed down my face. This wasn't the time to get emotional, John would be coming out of the bathroom soon. I tried to control it, but failed miserably. "Come over tomorrow, we need to talk. Your father is very disappointed in you young lady. We have had enough of this nonsense." I turned around and his eyes saw my tears. He immediately walked over to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Was that your mom?" I nodded as I buried my head in his chest. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. This is my fault." It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I had planned it out, but lost track of time. Why was my life such a disappointment to them? Am I ever going to be able to look them in the eyes and say, "it's my life, back off". At this point I felt completely worthless, and the hope I once had, was now gone. He kissed the top of my head, and rubbed my back. He was such a nice guy. By now he had to know I had alot of problems, and he probably couldn't wait to get the hell out of there, not that I could blame him. I pulled back and he cupped my face in his hands. His eyes were set on mine. He thumbed my tears away, then crushed my lips with his. Maybe he wasn't in such a hurry to leave, or he wouldn't be comforting me. I knew then, this was really gonna hurt. I had never had someone hold me the way he did, or made me feel the way I was feeling. Ugh. I need to stop, at least until he is gone. I was ruining the precious time I had left with him. I didn't want him to regret the moments we had shared together. I wanted him to remember me, like I was going to remember him. I collected myself as quickly as I could, I shook all thoughts of my family, and how they had treated me out of my head. "Who's Ryan? He asked.

"Just a guy that my mom wants me to marry. He is just like them. I could never be with someone like that. I may do everything my parents ask of me, but that is one thing I am never gonna do." I held onto him, with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"I don't want to come off sounding like I am telling you what to do, but it's okay to tell them no. Just because they want you to be with someone or live your life the way they want you to live. You don't have to, it's okay to live your life the way you want. You need to get a backbone baby." He was the third person to tell me that. He didn't know everything, but he knew enough to be telling me what my grams and Bailey had been saying for years.

"Can we forget that happened? I asked, knowing deep down I was falling apart.

"If that's want you want. Then it's forgotten." He said then smiled at me, showing his dimples again. Gawd, why did he have to be so amazing? I smiled back and hugged him again. He picked me up and I crushed his lips with mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "What was that for?" He smirked.

"For being wonderful. Thank you." I laid my head on his shoulder and buried my face in his neck. He carried me downstairs and sat on the couch. I was straddling him and kissed him once more.

My grandmother walked in and interrupted us. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" She said as she started walking back out of the room.

"No, it's okay." John and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. I got up off his lap.

My grandmother smiled at us. "It's time to eat."

After we ate breakfast we went back into the living room. "Would you like to see some pictures of Falon when she was younger?" My grandmother pulled the thick photo albums out from under the coffee table.

"Sure." He smiled as she sat on the other side of him.

She sat the albums in his lap and he opened the first one. It had pictures of me right after I was born and up through my toddler years. He laughed seeing me in the bath tub naked. "Your were adorable. I have to say that you have definitely grown into a beautiful young woman."

"She's my baby, I wouldn't trade her for anything. I am a proud grandmother " My grams spoke lovingly as she eyed the photographs.

He sat the album on the table then opened the second one. He flipped through then stopped when it showed me as a young girl. My grandmother had photos of every moment in my life. She constantly had the camera in her hands. He smiled, seeing me without my front teeth, but it faded when he seen a picture of me crying because my mother had forced me to go to ballet. I hated it. I seen my whole life flash before my eyes as he turned each page. The last album were pictures of me as a teenager and up until my high school graduation.

John's POV

I observed each picture carefully, trying to learn all of her facial expressions. When I seen her graduation, I noticed the date on the bottom right corner of the pictures. They were taken in 2003. Two years ago. She was younger than I thought. Her age had never came up, and I assumed she was at least twenty one. "How old are you?" I asked. I seen her face change, I guessed it was the look she had when she wasn't sure whether to tell the truth or not.

"I'm ninteen." She dropped her head. I nodded. Celeste stood up and walked out of the room, leaving us alone again. "I probably should have told you. I know you don't go for girls unless they are twenty one or older."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"That's what you said on five questions with the champ. I'm sorry, I knew that, and still didn't tell you." Her eyes were apologetic.

I leaned in and kissed her. "Don't worry about being too young for me. I don't think your age would have mattered much anyway." She smiled, then put the pictures away. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Is that the current time?"

She looked up and nodded. "Yes."

I sighed. "I have to go." I felt sadness for the first time ever after having a one stand, then having to leave. I stood up and pulled her close to me. I crushed her lips with mine again. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Randy. "Hey man, come get me." After asking Falon for the address I told him where I was, then we hung up. I didn't want to leave and never talk to her again. So I decided to do something I had never done before. "Where's your cell phone?"

"Upstairs." She looked curiously at me.

"Go get it." I know I sounded demanding, but I was having a hard time dealing with leaving her. She left the room and came back a couple minutes later. I held my hand out and she placed the pink phone into my palm. "If you ever wanna talk, just call me, anytime. I may not always answer but leave a voice mail and I will get back to you as soon as I can." I was serious, and hoped she would call. She half smiled. I could tell she hadn't expected that. I was definitely surprising myself, and I guess I was surprising her as well. I kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath then let it out. I hugged her tight. I didn't let go until I heard a horn honking outside. "I had a great time." I released her and left.

Falon's POV

As I watched him get into the car and drive away through the window, tears began streaming down my face. I felt an ache in my heart that I had never felt before. I felt someone hug me from behind. "I am here for you, if you need me." I took a breath then collected myself.

"I hope so." She let me go then I went upstairs to fix my hair and make-up. I put my socks and sneakers on, then told my grandmother I was going out. I drove to Bailey's. I walked up the stone path to the front door. I knocked and waited for her to answer. She opened the door. Apparently she had just gotten up cause she was still wearing her boy shorts and tank top. Her hair was messy and her eyes were barely open.

"Come on in." She said, her voice was groggy. I followed her into the living room and we sat on the couch. I could tell she had slept there, cause the pillows were tossed onto the floor except for one, and she covered herself with her favorite blanket. "What happened last night? I want details." She laid her head back against the couch and looked at me with curious eyes.

I half smiled. "What do you think?"

"You fucked him didn't you?" She asked. "Spill I want to know everything."

"It hurt at first, but then it started to feel good. Unlike anything that I had felt before." I let myself fall back against the couch. "The weird thing about it though, it still feels like he is inside me. Please tell me that will go away." I begged.

"The feeling will, but the memory won't. Was he big? Hell, how was he in bed?"

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't seen a penis up close before, only pictures. But from what I seen and felt, he was huge. Gawd he was amazing. He knew where to touch and kiss me. It was unreal." I smiled remembering how he made me feel. I raised my shirt up revealing my hips, showing her the bruises that he had left on me.

"Damn, was he rough?" She asked.

"Not really, but he was gripping my hips a little too tight. I don't think he realized he was doing it though." I know he didn't mean to leave marks on me. He isn't the type to hurt someone on purpose, especially a girl. "He was gentle with me with everything else. Gawd I still can't believe I lost my virginity to him."

"You have fallen for him. Haven't you?" It was more of a fact than a question.

I nodded. She knew me too well. "Yeah, the thing that gets me the most, was this is the worst I have ever felt." I always fall for someone easy, and fast. I guess because I am a big believer in true love. However the guys I had fallen for in the past never fell back, and always broke my heart. They cheated on me and said they couldn't wait for me to be ready to sleep with them. They treated me like shit. John is the first guy that has ever treated me with respect, and kindness. That sucks cause we weren't even in a relationship.

"Damn girl, you always do this, and let yourself get hurt. I don't know what to tell you." I felt a tear slip. The memory of him driving away crept back into my mind.

"I know. I wish I would stop doing this." I always wondered what it would have been like to be with him. I dreamed about it often. I honestly didn't think is was going to be as wonderful as it was. Even if it hadn't, I would of still fell for him. I guess it's true what they say, you can't help who you fall in love with. I told Bailey about our morning together and then remembered I had to go to my parents house. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun with that. See ya." She walked me to the front door and I left.

When I pulled into my parents driveway, I seen a car and knew instantly who's it was. Ryan was here. I knew this was going be humiliating. I sat in my car thinking of believable excuses. There was no way in hell I was gonna tell them the real reason why I missed dinner last night. I could see my mother's eyes staring at me with shame and disappointment. "Yeah mom remember those wrestlers I told you that came into the shop. I took one home and fucked him. He was my first and it was a one night stand." She would never speak to me again if she knew. I decided on playing it safe to cover my ass. I knocked on the door and took a deep breath before someone answered.

"It's about time you got here. We have been waiting since early this morning. It's almost lunchtime." I followed her into the family room where my father, and Ryan were waiting. "Sit down Falon. You have some major explaining to do!"

I did as I was told. "I'm sorry I didn't come over for dinner last night. I had planned on it but I fell asleep. I didn't know you had called until and hour ago." I lied and hoped they believed it. "I was so tired after work yesterday and I really am sorry." I wasn't that sorry. To tell the truth, being with John was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I will always cherish the memory.

"Falon you have been irresponsible for long enough. It's time to grow up. You owe Ryan an apology as well. He was looking forward to seeing you." I looked at the man that sat on the other couch facing me. His eyes were dark, I knew he was pissed. He was just like my parents in so many ways, there was no way I could share my life with someone like that. If only I could tell him that, without getting lectured and being made to apologize. Even though I didn't do anything wrong, I was always being made to say I am sorry.

"I am sorry Ryan. I didn't realize what this dinner meant to everyone, I really did plan on coming." I was somewhat truthful.

"Next time I will pick you up myself, and you won't have a choice. You will start respecting your parents and me." He is talking like he owns me. I don't like that. I am no body's property. I am getting pissed, I need to calm down before I explode. It will only make things worse if I blow up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." To try and make up for missing the dinner, I decided to do something I didn't want to do. "Let me make it up to you. How about dinner? I'll pay." Ugh, why do I always have to please everyone?

He looked to be thinking. "I am leaving tonight, I will be gone for a little over a month. When I get back, I will call you and we can make plans for dinner. I expect you to be there this time. Don't be a minute late." I half smiled.

"Okay, great. I will be on time. I promise!

"That's better. Falon you need to work on growing up, while he is gone." My mother scolded me.

"I will. I am sorry to rush, but I have errands to make." I lied but I needed to get out of there. I finally was able to leave. I drove away without a tear shed this time. Am I finally learning to accept that my parents were never going to change and deal with it? I hoped so. I was already on an emotional roller coaster because of John. Maybe it was just that he was the only thing besides my grandma and Bailey, that mattered to me now. Whatever the reason, I knew I was going to eventually be okay. I went back home and went into my room. I half laughed when I seen the condom lying on the floor. I picked it up and some of the semen was leaking out. "Oh shit the condom broke!" I tossed it into the trashcan in my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. "Okay it was just one time. I am not going to even worry about it." I turned back towards my room and seen my bed hadn't been made yet, the sheets and cover were messed up. I went to my bed and crawled up to the pillow John had slept on. It smelled like him. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes, falling asleep, and dreaming about him.

John's POV

We just arrived to the next city. Randy has been giving me shit about smelling like a girl, I knew he would. I can't wait to get to the hotel and get a shower. I walked behind Randy to the rental car. "Ms. Cena, hurry up, we need to check in soon!" He laughed.

"That's not funny anymore. give it up!" I retorted.

"Yes it is. Wait until Santino and the other guys find out. I won't be the only one." He was being a dick.

"You do that, and I will tell Sam about those chicks you had in your room a few weeks back." I threatened him, but hell he deserved it.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything man."

"Yeah, but considering, you owe me for that. I would say we are even now!"

Randy sighed. "Fine. We're even."

I smiled knowing I had won. We checked into the hotel and made it to our rooms. I was thankful I didn't have to share. I immediately took a shower and threw a pair of my shorts on. I laid on the bed and fell asleep. I needed it after all we had a house show tonight.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 3. Let me know if I should continue or not? A big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favored, and subscribed, I really appreciate it!


	4. Thinking Of You

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Four: Thinking Of You!

John's POV

It's only been a couple days since I last seen Falon. She is constantly in my thoughts. I need to get her out of my head before Raw tonight. I knew she would be watching, I might wink, just for her. If she calls I will tell her that's me saying hi to her on tv. I often check my phone when I get a free minute, just making sure she hadn't called, and I missed it. Dammit I can't do this to myself. I won't be the one sitting around waiting for her to call. Fuck, It's time to move on. I got my mojo back. I grabbed my bag and put it on my shoulder then walked out of the room. I made it to the arena in time for the meeting. After I had been informed on what was going to happen tonight, I went to get my promos taped. After the show, it's game time. Choosing a female companion for the night. I walked down the long hall looking for the locker room. Every arena seemed to be the same, with long ass hallways and so many fucking rooms, you usually had to ask where the hell you were suppose to be. Luckily there was someone around every corner, to give you directions. I walked in and sat my bag inside one of the empty spaces on the wall. A few of the guys were in there already. Randy was arguing with someone, I figured it was Sam, bitching about him not calling when he said he was going too. I grabbed a chair and unfolded it, then put it next to where I had placed my bag. I took a seat and just watched everyone talk amongst their selves.

I was lost in thoughts about my match tonight, when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Hey John, how you doing?"

I looked up and seen Adam Copeland waiting for me to answer him. "I'm doing good man, how about you?"

"Same. You seem distracted lately, is everything okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, everything's good." I assured him. My assistant came in and told me I needed to go sign programs for the night. So I had to go to yet another room, and asking people if I was going in the right fucking direction. I love my job, but sometimes, certain things are a pain in the ass. I walked into the room with stacks of programs. I stood next to the table with a marker in my hand. Personally signing each and everyone. When I had finished I went back to the locker room. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the show. I pulled out my ring gear and got dressed. I then prepared myself for my match tonight, doing a few stretches and exercises.

The fans cheered, and they booed. Whether they were for me or against me, they still had something to say about me. So it was overall a good night. I went to change into my regular clothes when the show ended. I grabbed my bag then proceeded out the back doors. I signed a few autograghs. Randy was waiting for me at the car.

"Why in the fuck am I always waiting for your ass?" He scoffed.

I laughed. "It's not my fault I am wanted man." I unlocked the doors, we put our stuff in the trunk then headed to meet some of the others for some grub. When we got there it was the usual crowd. Santino, Adam, Jericho, Candace, Mickie, Carlito, Ashley, Randy and myself. We took a seat to a table close to them.

After we had ate, we ordered a few drinks. Soon fans were swarming in. It was never a secret where the fuck we were eating. There was always a fan close by calling their friends and then it would get crowded fast. We signed autographs and took pictures. I scoped the room looking for someone that interested me. I spotted a sexy female, with one of the nicest asses I had seen. I walked over to where she was standing to start a conversation. "How you doing?" It never took me long to find a girl, that was willing to leave with me.

"I'm great, how are you?" She replied flashing her pearly whites. I smiled knowing I had this.

"Good." We talked a little more. She said her name was Jenna. I wouldn't remember in the morning. Hell I hardly ever did. "Wanna go somewhere alone. Get to know each other a little more." She smiled and nodded. I knew it, she wanted me, and for the night I wanted her. I never took a girl to my room. I was willing with Falon, but she was a different story. I always went to their place. Sometimes we didn't even get that far, we would fuck in the car. I didn't care, as long as I was getting my fix. We made it to her place though. It was descent, a one bedroom apartment, that had small rooms. I looked around observing the living room, until she walked upto me and took her shirt off. I smiled, game on. By the time we reached the bedroom, we had both shed every piece of clothing we had been wearing. I kissed her lips, then went straight to her tits. I licked her nipples and sucked. Moments later she was begging me to fuck her. She got up on her hands and knees, she wanted it doggy style. I put the condom on and slid my dick in. She was incredibly loose. I don't know what the fuck happened but I went limp all of a sudden. That has never fucking happened to me before. What the fuck is wrong with me? This chick wants it, she is fucking begging me for it. I sat back trying to focus. She looked at me with curious eyes. "Give me a minute." I can't explain why, but I thought of Falon and instantly got hard. I stuck my dick in her pussy again. This time I was fully erected. I slid in and out a few times then stopped, there was no way I could fuck this chick with Falon in my head.

"What's wrong, you didn't go limp again did you?" She sounded disappointed.

I tilted my head. I didn't want to be a dick and say what the problem was. "No. Truth is I am feeling sick to my stomach. I think I need to go back to the hotel. I'm sorry." I stood up and walked back through the way I came in picking my clothes up off the floor, and getting dressed. I got into the rental car and drove back to the hotel. When I got in my room I laid back on the bed. I hoped Jenna had bought my sick excuse. I don't want her to go around saying I went limp on her, then I got hard again and couldn't perform. I would be a laughing joke. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Falon's POV

Work was a headache today. One client grabbed my ass, the other propositioned me. It was getting to be too much. I don't know how much more I can take at that job. Tammy was a flake and I was left with the new girl. She was still learning, I couldn't blame her for not knowing what to do. After all just last year I was in her shoes. Somehow we managed to get through it. I laid in the tub, just soaking myself with the hot water. I leaned back and rested my head. I closed my eyes and John crept into my mind. I remembered every touch and every kiss. I started feeling strange between my legs. I couldn't stand it, no matter how I sit, this feeling is getting worse. I rushed to finish my bath. I know it was going to be awkward but I needed to call Bailey and ask her a very personal question. I waited patiently until she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey B. I need to ask you something. It's kind of awkward though." I was wanting to back out, but I needed to know.

"What is it?" She asked.

"After you have sex, is it normal to feel things? Like you can't sit still and I don't know how to explain it." I really didn't and I wasn't for sure if she would know how to answer.

She laughed loudly. I had to take the phone away from my ear until she stopped. "Dude your fucking horny. What was you doing when it started?"

"I was taking a bath and..." Oh, dammit."...John crept into my mind. What the fuck do I do?" I hated having to ask her these questions, but I was clueless.

"You need to get laid. Go out and find someone, take them home or go to their place and fuck their brains out!" She was serious.

"If that don't work out, is there something else?"

She sighed. "I can't believe I am having to tell you this shit. Look if that don't work, there are a couple other options. You can buy a dildo, or masturbate. It's your choice. This conversation is over now, I am gonna go. Good luck!" She hung the phone up on me. Shit, I need to do something. I can't stand this. I got dressed and went down to a local bar. I searched the room, but couldn't go through with it. I decided to go to the adult store. I walked through seeing so many things I had never expected to see. I had to ask the clerk where the dildos where cause I had no clue. It was the first time I had ever been in there. I whispered so no one could hear what I was looking for. But the asshole had to announce that the dildos where on the back wall. What the fuck was his problem? Couldn't he tell I didn't want the other customers to know or did he just not care? I looked at all the sizes and colors. I found one that was around the same size as John was, and it was a natural color. I rushed to pay for it then left. I went back home and emptied the bag onto my bed. I stared at the fake penis for several minutes, unsure if this was what I wanted to do. The urgency hit me again, only this time, I almost lost my balance. I decided it was worth a shot. I had never done anything like this before so I remembered his exact movements. I took the dildo out of the package and cleaned it off first. I locked my door and undressed, then laid on my bed. I took a deep breath then stuck it inside me. I groaned at first. It was more complicated than I thought it would be. But I managed. After I got over the fact that I was having to resort to doing this. It began to felt good. I massaged my boobs as I slid the dildo in and out. When I reached my peak, I tightend up and climaxed. I rested as I came down from my high. I had managed to do it alone, but the thoughts of John helped get me through it. I threw a pair of my favorite stretchy pants on and a t-shirt. Then cleaned up the dildo, and hid it in my drawer. I laid back on my bed and pulled the covers over myself. I was now completely relaxed since I had my release, and I fell asleep.

John's POV

I woke up with a full erection. I need a release and from the way things went down last night, I was gonna have to do it myself. I got into the shower and turned the hot water on. It felt good against my skin. I put my hand on my hard cock and began masturbating. Falon came into my mind. I pumped faster remembering her moans and how it felt to be inside her. Moans slipped from my lips once I set my pace. As I reached my peak, I imagined being back in her bed, and watching her face as I fucked her. I felt my release and rested my head against the shower wall. When I was with her, it didn't feel the same as other girls. Did I make love to her? It was her first and I was more passionate and considerate. I made more of an effort with her, making it personal, and showed her I cared. It has been so long since I have been like that with anyone, I am not sure. I do know that it was different than anything I had felt before. Was I falling in love with her? Damn this can't be happening. We both went into it knowing that it was a one night stand. Even though the words weren't spoken, we knew. Atleast I did. Shit, maybe she hasn't called because she expected more out of it, and she fucking hates me now. Gawd damn, I am a jackass. I finished taking a shower, then got dressed. I wanted to call her, but I didn't have her number, and if I did, what the fuck would I say?

It's been a week now and Falon is still drowning my every thought. I don't know how the fuck I am going to get this chick out of my mind. However the show was great tonight. The crowd had me pumped. I managed to focus when I walked down the ramp but now that I am leaving the arena I am thinking of her again. I couldn't tell you who talked to me tonight, I am so out of it. Fuck there is only one thing to do now, to see what the fuck my problem is. I need to find another chick. After dinner I went to the strip club down the street. I scoped the room and saw an erotic dancer that sparked my interest. I walked over to her on a mission. She was just finishing her dance when I motioned for her to come here. She leaned down and I began whispering in her ear. "I have something I want to ask you, you can refuse if you want." She smiled.

"And just what is it you want to ask Mr. Cena?" She was looking at me with curiousity written on her face.

"I have a situation. Normally I can fuck any chick and not think twice. But last week something changed. You have to promise this stays between us." I waited until she replied.

She nodded. "Of course."

"I went limp for the first time. I hate having to admit it, but unfortunately it's true. A little over a week ago, I met a girl and we slept together I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I think I might of fell in love with her somewhere along the way. I need to find out if this is true or not. The only way I can is if you would agree to sleep with me."

She lifted her brow. "You know Mr. Cena I thought I heard it all, until now. What some guys would do to sleep with girls." I gently grabbed her arm.

"Please, this isn't just to get pussy. I am being serious." She looked at me again. Then she sighed.

"Alright. Call me what you want, but I have a soft spot for love." I let out a sigh of relief.

"I will be waiting in a black mustang outside." She smiled.

"Let me change, and I will be right out." I went outside and waited for her to come out. She pecked on the window and I unlocked the door for her to get in. "Okay where you wanna do this?"

I noticed everyone was leaving. Considering the windows were tinted and it was pitch black out. Here was as good as any. "Is here okay?"

She hesitated. "Okay, why not." She took her clothes off and I adjusted the seat. I unbuttoned my pants and revealed my dick to her. She started kissing me, and touching me in all the right places but nothing was happening.

"Fuck I am sorry."

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "It's okay. So tell me about this girl that has you so twisted."

"She's amazing. She is absolutely beautiful, sweet, caring. She is always on my mind. I have never been this way about anyone before."

She kept smiling. "What's her name?"

"Falon."

"There it is." She smiled and pointed.

I looked down and seen that I had a hard on. She moved over on top of me and began riding my dick. She stopped after a few minutes. "Gawd dammit." I went limp again. I am for sure now, I have definitely fallen for her. There is no other explanation for it. I need to talk to a close friend and see what the fuck to do. I need advice. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay hun." She put her clothes back on then got out after I gave her some money for her wasted time. I know it was probably wrong what I had just did. But I didn't know what else to do. I had to see if my theory was right, and it was. Falon had somehow managed to steal my heart, without my knowledge. I went back to the hotel and knocked on Randy's door. He opened it and shot me a look I knew all too well.

"What the fuck do you want John? I am trying to sleep." He sat on the bed and laid back.

"I need some advice. I don't know what the fuck to do." I sat in the chair next to the table.

Randy sat up. "What's the problem?"

I thought about what to say. I had to be careful, because he was gonna give me shit. But there was no easy way to tell him. "Alright but you have to promise to keep your fucking mouth shut. If this gets out I will kick your ass."

"Fine. I promise. Can we get this over with now!"

"Since I slept with Falon I haven't been able to fuck another chick. I keep going limp. But when I think about her I get hard again. But when I try to fuck the chick again, I go limp. I think I have fallen for her man."

Randy half laughed. "Dude, maybe you over used your dick and now it's broken."

I knew he would say something like that. "Never heard of that happening before. Besides I don't have sex nearly as much as I use to before I got with Liz this last time. Fuck Falon is the only person I have been able to sleep with in the passed month and a half."

He stopped laughing. "All joking put to the side. You are either in love, or you have a medical problem. It's the only thing I can think of."

"It's definitely not a medical condition. It's Falon, man she has me all tangled up. I don't know what the fuck to do."

"Alright she has your number, right?"

I nodded.

"Wait until she calls, and tell her how you feel about her. It's the only advice I can give you."

"Thanks man, I owe you one now." I walked out and went to my room. I took another shower then laid on the bed wearing nothing but my boxer briefs. I thought about what Randy had said. He was right, I need to tell her how I feel. My eyes felt heavy, I closed them and drifted off to sleep.

Falon's POV

I woke up and John crept into my mind again. The urges came back, and I soon found myself reaching for the dildo. After I gave myself release once more, I realized something. I was craving John. My body is aching for him. How am I ever going to survive this? I grabbed my phone, and scrolled down the list of names in my phonebook. I stopped when I seen his number. I wanted to call him. But I knew I would get my hopes up too high, and I would be let down. He was a wwe superstar, and had so many women throwing themselves at him. Why would he want to settle down with one girl. I went and cleaned up, then got dressed for work and left.

* * *

That's it for for chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Please review, so I will know if I should continue or not! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I really do appreciate it!


	5. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Call

Falon's POV

I have been looking at his number for twenty minutes now. I want to press talk just to hear his voice through my phone. I can't stand this any longer. Ugh, I need to get out of this house I have been couped up here for the past week. Hiding myself from the world and my mind hasn't had any rest because of him. "Damn you John Cena for what you have done to me!" I am not obsessed, just a girl that has fell for someone I can never have. I got into my car and drove to Bailey's. I think she has been ignoring my calls. I parked in her driveway and walked up the familiar path. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and she rolled her eyes. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

She half smiled. "No. It's just everytime we talk, it's always about John. You are driving me crazy." I didn't mean to. It's just he is all I think about as of late. Hell I have been ignoring my mother's phone calls. Only because I know I will spill my guts to her about him. I didn't need her on my case driving me insane. I was doing that on my own.

"I'm sorry B. I know I have been so wrapped up in him." I inhaled a deep breath, then let it out. "I did it again, didn't I?" I dropped my head.

She smiled and sit down next to me on her couch. "Yes. You always fall hard and fast. I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this. I know this time the guy was completely different than the others in the past. I understand that, but did you really expect him to fall back?"

I guess the truth is, I did. I don't know why. Maybe because he was different. Not one guy that I have met, has ever compared to John in my eyes. I know you can't go by what you see on TV. But actually meeting him, and him comforting me when I felt like falling apart, showed what kind of guy he really was. He was caring, sweet, understanding, and wasn't afraid to show it. I know I probably mis-read the signals, I always do. "Your right. I shouldn't have expected him to. Gawd I feel like an idiot!"

"Your impulsive at times, but definitely not an idiot. You wear your heart on your sleeve, it's not a bad thing, but alot of the times you are only setting yourself up to get hurt. You need to think things over first. Your a good person and deserve a guy that treats you right. I just don't think he is that guy."

As I took in everything she was saying, I knew she was right. I had to let him go. The thing is, I really didn't want to. "I am starting to realize that."

"You have his number right?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yes he put it in my cell phone before he left. Why?" I was wondering where she was going with this.

"I think you should call him. It might help to get him out of your system. I am going to get a shower and get dressed so you can talk to him in private." She stood up.

"I don't know if I can. What if he gave me a fake number?" I had been done that way before. So it wouldn't have been the first time.

"What if it isn't?" She raised her brow.

"I am scared that he won't want to talk to me, or worse he don't remember me at all!" I was terrified. How could I handle it if he had forgotten about me. We had an epic night together, I was never going to forget it. I had hoped he wouldn't either.

"Only one way to find out! Give me your phone." She demanded.

I hesitated, then handed it to her. She messed with it for a few seconds then handed it back to me. I looked down and seen Calling... John on the screen of my phone and heard it ring. I was nervous. I should have known she was going to do that. "Hello?" I heard him answer and slowly put my phone to my ear. His voice was rough. Dammit he was asleep.

"Hi. I'm sorry I shouldn't of called." I smiled. Okay so maybe it was helping now that I had heard his voice. All it took was a hello. My heart fluttered for a moment. But I quickly snapped back into reality.

"Falon?" He stated. "No it's okay." He knew my voice. That is a good sign right? He was waking up. I could hear him moving around.

John's POV

I rolled over onto my back and put my arm behind my head. I can't believe she actually called. Fuck it took her long enough. "Are you sure?" She asked, hesitating a little.

"Yeah. How you been?" I asked curious to know. I hadn't talked to her in over a week. Alot could have happened in that time.

"'I've been okay and you?" I smiled. I wonder if she has thought about me, like I have her.

"I'm good." I replied. I was happy to hear her voice again, but I wasn't for sure what to say. This has never happened to me before. I have never felt this speechless in my entire life.

"That's...good. I am sorry again for waking you. It's just I seen your name on my cell phone earlier and thought I would give you a call. However I couldn't push send. Bailey did it for me." I could tell she was nervous from the way she talked.

"I told you before I left, call me anytime, I really don't mind. Why couldn't you call me yourself?"

"I guess I was scared." She sighed.

"Why were you scared?" Is she scared of me or something? I would never hurt her. I hope she knows that.

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me or remember me." How could she think that? Of course I remember her.

Damn she needs to know how I feel about her, but not over the phone. It has to be in person. "Now why would you think something like that?"

She was silent for a minute. "Okay. I just figured you meet several people a day, and can't keep track of everyone." That was true. It was hard to remember each face and name. I now seen where her thoughts had came from.

"I understand that. But why would I forget you? We spent a whole night together, and had a great time. Believe me when I say, I will always remember you." It's getting easier to talk to her. I am feeling more relaxed now. I looked down to my shorts. I had a full erection. I shook my head. How can I get a hard on by talking to her on the phone? I adjusted the phone in between my ear and shoulder, to hold it in place. Then reached down and slid my shorts off. I placed my right hand on the head board, gripping it and put my left hand on my dick. I started pumping, and moaned. Fuck I am sure she heard me.

"What are you doing? If your busy I can call again some other time."

Falon's POV

I hope he isn't having sex with another chick while he is on the phone with me. "What do you think I am doing?" He asked. I imagined he had that shit eating grin on his face.

"I'm not sure. Is someone there with you?" I hope I can handle it, if he says yes.

"No, I am alone." Whew. I was glad to hear that.

"Okay so what are you doing that is making you moan like that?" I wasn't necessarily thinking straight.

"Masturbating, baby." I froze. It took me a minute to get the image out of my head. I didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"Are you serious?" Was all that I managed to get out.

John"s POV

"Yeah baby. I don't know why, but talking to you has caused me to get hard." There was no use in lying to her. Hell I don't think I could if I tried. "I want you baby, tell me you want me too!" I moaned again.

She was silent. Damn did I fuck up? "Okay, I have never done this before. I am not sure what to say or do!" She is so innocent. I don't want to corrupt her, but if she is willing I will teach her.

"It's a fantasy baby, just play along. Tell me you want me and what you want to do to me!"

Falon's POV

I raised my eyebrows. I have never done this before. I am so embarrassed. I am really inexperienced, he must think I am a bore. "Okay." I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I imagined him in my room again, just replaying our night together in my mind. I unbuttoned my jeans, then sat on the side of the tub. I slid my hand inside my panties then down in between my thighs, and rubbed myself. I slowly slipped one finger in, then another. "I'm getting wet." I moaned. I hope this is how it's done. "I want you. I need you inside of me." I remembered how I felt not too long ago, when I was craving him. I heard him moaning. Damn I wish he was here!

John's POV

For someone that had never done this before, she was doing great so far. "Mm baby, what else?" I imagined her being here with me in my bed.

"I want to kiss you from your lips, to your neck, then down your chest and finally stopping at your waist. I want to take your cock into my mouth and suck you." I moaned again.

"Tell me more?" I was begging her. My breathing was getting heavier. I had set my pace, and just imagined what she was saying, was actually happening.

"I want to crawl on top of you and straddle your waist. Feeling you in between my legs." She moaned.

"I want to slide my cock inside of you, so we can grind as one. I want to grab your hips just before our pace becomes faster. I want flip you onto your back and take over. I feel myself getting ready to explode. Do you want me to fill you up baby?"

"Yes, fill me. I want it, give it to me!" She was with me now, her breathing was as heavy as mine. We were soon interrupted from someone banging on a door.

"What?" She asked a little louder than necessary."I'm cumming." She barely whispered into the phone.

As I reached my peak, I exploded. I took a deep breath as I was coming down from my high, trying to slow my breathing. "Thank you." I smiled as I cleaned myself up. I heard her moving around, then there was a loud thump.

"Dammit!" She scoffed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes, Bailey was knocking on the door just before we finished. I fell and busted my ass in the tub." I half laughed she must be nervous as all hell. She had phone sex with me, and her best friend interrupted. She must have been trying to hurry to, answer the door and fell.

"You sure your okay?" I asked once more. I was worried hoping she hadn't hurt herself too bad.

"Yes I am fine. I might have a bruise later, but that's nothing new."

Falon's POV

"What are you doing in there?" Bailey asked. Dammit Bailey, you interrupt at the most awkward times.

"I will be out in a minute." I managed to button my jeans without losing my balance this time. then slipped my t-shirt back on. She is going to kill me for what happened in here. I unlocked the door, as soon as I walked out, I met her gaze.

"You were in there a long fucking time. What were you doing?" Her eyes were set on mine. I wasn't for sure if I should tell her. But if I tried to lie,, she would see right through it.

"I was talking to John, still am if you must know." I sounded bitchy. I guess, cause I was enjoying the phone sex a little too much. "Sorry." I apologized immediately noticing that she wasn't liking the tone I had given her.

"Yeah, you better be." She walked into the living room and sat down. I followed in behind her.

"You still there?" John asked. I smiled hearing his voice again.

"Yep still here. Feel better now?" I asked curious to know.

"Absolutely babe. I feel fucking great, you were amazing." I cheesed. I wasn't giving into my feelings again. I was just happy that he thought I was amazing.

"Good." I seen Bailey still eyeing me, watching my every move, and listening to every word I was saying.

"Well beautiful, I have to go. If you see me winking on camera, that's my way of saying hello, and telling you I haven't forgotten you." Aw he is too damn sweet. Dammit I don't know if I can't resist these feelings after all. I want to feel. But I know I shouldn't, and I am gonna try my best not to.

"Okay, take care John." I couldn't help but smile. Bailey was rolling her eyes, knowing that it wasn't her best idea, suggesting she call him.

"Aight, you too. Now that I have your number, I will call you soon. I promise!" Then we hung up. I sighed, and pouted my lips.

"What the fuck was that about?" Bailey asked crossing her arms in front of her.

I grinned. "He said he was going to call me."

She rolled her eyes at me again. "Did the conversation we had earlier just blow out the damn window? Don't fucking do this to yourself again!"

"If I wanted to be lectured I would call my mom. I am good, don't worry." I was starting to get my feelings under control. I felt for him, but damn my world didn't revolve around him. I was going to move on still. But it made me smile that he had promised to call me again.

"Fine. So what the hell happened in the bathroom? You were fucking quiet and after I banged on the damn door, I heard a loud ass thump." I half smiled.

Should I tell her? Gawd she is going to kill me. "I had..." I hesitated. "...phone sex with John."

"In my fucking bathroom! Why the fuck didn't you wait to go home to do that shit?" She was pissed, but it was expected.

"I'm sorry, but apparently I got him hard just by talking to him. I don't know, I wanted to help him out. Don't worry, I didn't make a mess." I assured her.

She stared at me for a minute. "You were masturbating in my fucking bathroom?"

I felt bad. I almost felt like crying, but I held it. "I'm sorry B. Come on if it had been reversed, and it was a guy that had your attention, I wouldn't of cared. Are you seriously mad at me?"

She smiled for the first time, since I had come out of the bathroom. "No. In fact I am proud of you. Your finally coming out of that damn shell you have kept yourself in for years. It's about fucking time." Sometimes I didn't understand the way my friend did things.

"Then why were you acting so upset with me?" I wanted to know the reason why she had made me feel guilty.

"Because, your so easy to mess with. I'm sorry." She seen that I had felt bad about the whole situation.

Even though my friend was an odd person at times, I still loved her. "I should have known. Your right I am too gullible." We talked for a bit longer and I seen the time. My mom had called earlier, leaving a voice mail, threatening to come over if I didn't call back tonight.

"I got to go. I'll see you later." I left then went home. When I got to my room, I crashed onto my bed, then pulled my cell out of my pocket and called the wicked witch.

"I have been calling all week. Why haven't you called me back, until now?" She was furious.

I rolled my eyes and fell over onto my back. "Sorry mom, I have been sleeping alot lately. I have been really tired." It was the truth, I had been tired. But I exaggerated on the sleeping part a bit. Which I hadn't had much at all.

"You better be. You have missed important dinners, with important people." I smiled. I am glad for that. At least now I am realizing, I have nothing to worry about with her or my father. The more I think about it, I am actually happy I am making them sweat so much. The change I had wanted was finally happening. I was really beginning, not to care what they thought.

"Sorry mom, I have better things that I need to do." I hung up on her. The conversation was over, cause I was done with hearing her mouth. I laid my phone next to me on my bed and drifted off into a silent slumber.

* * *

That's it for chapter 5, hope you liked it. As always r&r, so I know if I should continue or not. Sorry for taking so long to post.


	6. What Am I Going To Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter six: What am I going to do? 

Falon's Pov

I woke up, and checked my phone for missed calls. Still none from John. Maybe he was too busy to talk. It's been a month, and I really miss him. But it's not the end of the world. I have moved on, I am considering applying to college soon. I am trying to get my life on track, I can't let anyone screw that up. I guess I have grown up a bit. Things with my parents have calmed down some. My father isn't the one that I have issues with. The only thing that really gets me about him, is that he goes along with what my mom says, I honestly don't think he feels the same as she does most of the time. He just chooses the easy way out and keeps his mouth shut. He has never really said anything out of the way to me, it has always been her. My mother is still pushing me to be with Ryan, which I should be getting a call from him soon. I smiled. I just had to open my big ass kissing mouth and ask him to dinner. I have no choice but to go through with it. When I promise something, I keep my word. Unlike someone I know. I half laughed. I don't let him get to me as much as he use too.

I am so glad to be home. Work was exhausting today. I am tired, and can barely stand. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I was just about to fall asleep, when my phone started ringing. Dammit I was too comfortable to move. I sighed then reached for my cell, and picked it up off the nightstand. "Hello?" I didn't even check to see who was calling.

"Falon, I am back. How about dinner tonight?" Fuck it was Ryan. I really didn't expect him to call tonight. But that's my luck.

"I don't know, I am so tired." I yawned as I said that.

"Don't make excuses, we are going out tonight." Ugh, he was such a prick.

"Fine, what time do you want to meet and where?" I asked annoyed. I really wasn't up for this tonight.

"The new Chinese restaurant, at 7:30. Remember don't be late!" I shook my head.

"I won't. See ya there." I hung up and dropped my cell next to me on the bed. I went and took a quick shower to freshen up. I rummaged through my closet and pulled out my white dress, that my mother had bought me. I put it on, then fixed my hair, and make-up. I slipped on my heels, then left. I checked the time, to make sure I wasn't late. Thankfully I was fifteen minutes early. I walked on in and took a seat. The waitress came over and I ordered a diet coke, and told her I would wait to order until asshole arrived. She laughed cause that was my exact words. I glanced at the clock off and on several times. He was twenty minutes late. I figured he was making me pay for my absence the last time. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to show at all, until he came through the door. He was wearing the usual. A suit with a tie. He took a seat and looked the menu over.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" He was a dick. He did show up late on purpose. He had a smart ass grin on his face.

"Atleast one of us was on time." I almost sounded bitchy.

"No need for that tone. You wouldn't want me to tell your mother you were unbelievably rude tonight." I smiled. I looked at the menu until the waitress came back.

"What can I get for you?" The smiling waitress asked.

He ordered for both of us. He didn't bother to ask what I wanted, which did not surprise me at all. I had never had sushi before, but I would try it. If I didn't like it, I was definitely ordering another dish, no matter what he said. It was silent until she came back with the food. "Eat." He demanded.

I slowly took the chop sticks and picked up a piece and popped it into my mouth. It was okay, but not something I would eat regularly. I had a few more bites, then decided to start a conversation with him. I hoped it would be halfway descent. "How was work?"

"It's great. How is yours? You still working at that massage place?"

"It's fine. I don't think I will be working there much longer though." Maybe this will actually go okay.

"Oh really, how come?" He sounded very interested.

"I am considering applying for college. I am trying to get my life on track, you know I have wasted so much time on trying to piss my mom off. But she was right about one thing. I needed to grow up, and get my life together. I think I am off to a good start, cause you have to plan before you do. Right?"

He nodded, and looked at me with an expression, I had never seen on his face before. "Exactly. I am impressed. It seems you have definitely grown up." We talked for awhile after we finished eating, then we were ready to leave. He seemed so different tonight, it made me wonder if he was acting.

I unlocked my car door, then turned to him. I suddenly felt nauseous. "Thank you, have a good night." He leaned in and puckered his lips to kiss me. I felt it coming up and didn't have time to warn him. I threw up all over his face. He turned, pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the mess off. "I am so sorry Ryan. I guess the sushi didn't settle well in my stomach. Are you okay?"

His jaw clinched. I felt his hand smack my face hard, causing my head to turn. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I can't believe he just hit me. I jumped in the car as quick I could, locked the doors and turned on the engine. "Your mother is going to find out about this Falon. She won't like this one bit." I drove off like a bat out of hell to get away from him. I stopped at the park, and just sat there holding my cell. I called Bailey. She wanted to kill Ryan for what he had done to me. I managed to get her to let it go. I drove home and went straight to bed. The next morning when I woke, I was feeling nauseous again. I went into the bathroom and looked at my face. A bruise was left as a reminder of last night. I was going to have to cover that up so no one could see it. I powdered my face then went down stairs.

"Grams, you have anything for nausea?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Are you getting sick dear?" She placed her hand on my forehead. "Let me take your temp." She put the thermometer under my tongue and waited until it beeped. "Your a little above normal. What's your symptoms?"

"I want to throw up, but besides that I feel fine."

"Uh-huh. How has your period been?" Why is she asking that?

"Well it started out light, then it stopped the next day. I guess I am a little stressed, and that's why. How come you are asking me this?" I couldn't figure out what she was getting at.

"Is it possible you could be pregnant?" I laughed.

"Grams you need to have sex for that to happen. Come on, I haven't been with anyone but John...Uh-oh."

"It only takes one time. Did you use a condom?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but it was leaking when I threw it away." I felt it coming up again and ran to the bathroom. Grams came in and held my hair back for me.

"I think you should go to the doctor." She sat on the side of the tub.

I sat back and leaned against the wall. "Grams, what am I going to do if I am? I can't do this alone." Tears formed in my eyes.

She smiled. "You won't have to. You have me, I will help you!"

I got up off the floor. "Will you go with me to the doctor?" I could be such a baby sometimes. I am so scared of needles, and being in hospitals gives me the creeps.

She nodded then we walked out. I took a shower, got dressed then we went to see Dr. Ramsey. We sat patiently until my name was called. The nurse took me into a room, asked me a few questions, and wrote my answers down on a paper in my file. I laughed when she asked me to pee in a cup. "Don't worry dear, it's going to be okay." I was growing nervous by the minute.

I seen the door open, and my doctor walked in. "Hello Ms. Falon, haven't seen you in awhile. What's going on?"

I half smiled. "There is a possibility I am pregnant."

He nodded. "I see. Have you gave us a sample of your urine yet?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath.

"Okay I will be right back." He walked out then came back in a few minutes later. "I have your results. Are you ready?" He searched my face. I nodded for him to go ahead. "Your pregnant!"

John's POV 

I was going to call Falon just like I had promised. But I accidentally deleted her number from my phone. I have no idea how to get in contact with her. I tried to find her grandmother but no luck, it was a private number. Now she thinks I have broken a promise to her. What the fuck am I going to do? I hope she isn't pissed, or worse, hurt. I have been winking everytime I am on camera, so hopefully she has seen that I still think of her. Dammit this is fucking ridiculous. I have a couple days off this week. Maybe I should go visit her. Then I would have my chance to tell her how I feel. I am sore this morning, it's Orton's fault. I am just glad it isn't as bad as it could have been. I wonder what she is doing right now?

Falon's POV

I paced back and forth waiting for Bailey to knock on the door. I texted her saying I was in a crisis and she needed to come over asap. When a loud bang hit, I knew it was her. I rushed and opened the door. "I don't know what the fuck to do!" I sat on the couch and tears streamed down my face once more.

"I thought you had to work today, did something happen?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

"I called in, something happened, I got some life changing news today." I started to shake uncontrollably.

"What is it?" She was concerned now.

"I am pregnant B, I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do." I begged.

She looked shocked. "Damn, are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor this morning." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"Let me get this straight, your pregnant with John Cena's baby?" She asked.

I nodded. "Correct. Now what do I do? He is off god knows where. How do you tell someone you only slept with one time that he is going to be a father?"

Bailey was silent, I guessed she was thinking. "First thing, you need to calm down, it's not good for the baby." She took a breath. "There is no easy way of telling a guy he is going to be a father, you just have to say it. Next thing, you have options. You can keep it, give it up for adoption, or..." She stopped talking.

"Or what B?" I asked not thinking clearly.

"...abortion!" She sighed. "Look do what you want. Don't let anyone tell you how to do this. If you do, you could end up living with a regret. Wishing that you had done it differently, years down the road. I am here for you no matter what, but this is something you have to decide on your own." She was right. I need to think about this first. Also I needed to tell John. Gawd my parents are really going to flip this time, well I know my mom will.

"I need to think about it, before making a decision. I have time to figure this out. First thing I need to do is call John and tell him!" I was scared of what his reaction was going to be. I pulled my cell out of my purse then dialed his number, it rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Hi, is John around?" Who was she? I know I don't have the right to know, but I was curious.

"I'm sorry, he isn't. He is really busy right now. Are you a relative? Is this an emergency?" She asked politely.

"Actually I am not a relative and this, I guess isn't necessarily considered an emergency. It's just very important that I speak with him." This was my luck, I really need to talk to him, and he isn't available.

"Okay, I am his assistant, all I can do is leave a message for him to call you back. Does he have your number?" She was very nice, I hope he gets the message, and calls tonight.

"He does. Just tell him Falon called and it's really urgent he call me as soon as he can."

"I have it written down, I will let him know the minute he finishes. I promise he will call you back immediately. He is good about things like that. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I half smiled feeling relieved.

"No that's all, thank you!" We said goodbye then hung up. Now the only thing I could do is wait. I decided I wasn't going to make this decision on my own. This was his baby too, he has a say in how this is going to go. I wanted us to make the decision together. I sat back on the couch feeling a little better. An hour of waiting for my phone to ring, made me tired, so I drifted off to sleep.

John's POV

I have finally finished with the last interview for the day. It was lunchtime and I was meeting up with my assistant to discuss my schedule for the next couple days. I sat down at the table where she waiting for me. "Hey Casey."

"Hey there." She smiled. We went over the schedule which was a little lighter than last week. I was thankful for that. "Oh and Falon called, she said it was very important that you call her back asap." She called and said it was important. Fuck something is going on, I feel it in the pit of my stomach.

"Thanks for telling me." Once the waitress came back and gave me my bill. I rushed to pay then jumped in the rental car. I looked for her number but it wasn't there. Fuck. I know it was 8? 6? ? Fuck. Gawd dammit. I can't remember. I dialed my assistant instead. "Hey Casey did Falon leave her number?"

"No she said you had it."

"Fuck. I accidentally deleted it the day after I got it, and it's not in my phone from when she called earlier." This is just fucking great.

"I'm sorry John, that's my fault. I know you like to delete incoming calls, cause you always have so many. I erased it." Dammit. I am not mad at her, she didn't know.

"Aight, thanks." I hung up then went to the hotel. I tried to rest before I had to go to the arena. I was having a hard time doing so, cause her message that she left was on my mind. I just got to get through the next couple days then I can visit her and see what's going on. It was almost time to leave and I took a quick shower, then left.

Falon's POV

I woke a few hours later. I was sure I would hear my phone ring. I looked down 1 missed call and 1 new voicemail. Please let it be him! I pressed the button to view it. It was my mother. I sighed, when is he going to call? I listened to the voicemail that my mom had left. "Falon, sweetie we want you to come over for dinner tonight, we want to talk to you about something." She sounded almost normal.

I seen the time on the clock. "Shit, I need to hurry." I dressed into a pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt. I slipped my flip flops on, put my hair into a ponytail, then fixed my make-up. I drove a little faster than usual to get there on time. My mother opened the door, she didn't smile, she just motioned for me to come in. I took a seat at the table. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Ryan said you had grown up quite a bit, and that you got sick last night. We were wondering how you were feeling." He threatened me saying he was going to tell them what had happened. But he didn't exactly tell the whole truth. What kind of game was he playing?

"Um yeah, I feel fine. I think the sushi just didn't agree with my stomach." I wasn't for sure what was going on, I just knew something wasn't right.

My parents smiled at me. It was the first time in a long time I had seen them look at me like this. I feel uncomfortable. "What else did Ryan tell you?"

My mother about jumped out of her seat and hugged me. "I can't believe it, your getting married. He told me he didn't buy the ring yet, because he wanted our blessing first. You have our blessing, I am so proud of you Falon." My mouth dropped, I was in shock. How could he do this to me? I felt tears welling up in my eyes. She said she was proud of me, it was the first time I had ever heard those words leave her lips. But it was for the wrong reasons. It was time the truth came out.

"Mom were not getting married. I don't know why he would tell you we were. It was a nice dinner, but then I did get sick. He tried to kiss me and I didn't have time to warn him to move. It happened so fast, and I threw up on his face." She had a confused expression.

She looked to be thinking. "Why would he lie about this?"

Before I could catch my tongue the words rolled out of my mouth. "Maybe because I have always done things to please you, and he thought I would go through with it. Mom I can't marry a guy like that. I would being living in hell if I did." She sat back in the chair.

"Now Falon, he is a good man..." I put my hand up to stop her.

I took a wet cloth and wiped my face. "Does this look like something a good man would do?" I pointed to the bruise on my cheek.

"You could have gotten that anywhere! You were always so clumsy as a child." Is there any use in defending myself to them anymore?

"Would you please shut up for once." He yelled at my mom. That was strange my father has never raised his voice or even talked to her in that tone before. "Why did he hit you?" My father asked.

"After I vomited on him, I tried to apologize. I really did feel bad about it, he just wouldn't accept it, and he slapped me so hard that it turned my head. I actually thought he was an okay guy last night, and maybe we could have gone out in the near future. But he lost his chance after he did this to me. There is no way I am ever going near him again." I rambled a bit, only trying to get them to see it the way it really happened. If anything, I just wanted them to believe me for once.

"I will have a talk with him. I can't have someone thinking they can lay there hands on my daughter and get away with it. Is there anything else we need to know?" Ooh, I feel like something heavy is sitting on my chest. I am going to tell them everything.

"Yes. But before I do, you need to know that none of what I am about to say was just happened and now I have to accept the consequences for my actions." They both sat silent waiting for me to continue. "I met a guy a month and a half ago. We had sex, and now I am pregnant." My mother became furious, but my father just nodded as if he understood.

"I can't believe you Falon, and after everything we have done for you. How can you go get yourself knocked up and expect us to be okay with it?" I lost my cool.

"After everything you have done.." She cut me off.

"We have done so much for you Falon, but you are irresponsible, reckless, and a disappointment."

I took a deep breath trying to control myself. "Yeah thanks for kicking me out when I was sixteen, if it hadn't been for grams, I would have been on the street. Not to mention you try to force me to be with a guy that loses his temper and hits females. I am sure you'll qualify for the mother of the year award. Guess what mom, I am done with putting up with your bullshit. Your phony life, your phony reputation, and most of all this fucking phony family." I stood up but my father stopped me.

"What a second Falon." I watched him look at my mother. "I have been quiet for too long. She is our daughter, how can you stand there and pretend like you are innocent in all of this?" He looked back to me. "I know I have done wrong by you. I am sorry, I should have been more involved, instead I let your mother do what she thought was best. Mom called and told me you were there, I knew you were safe. I thought we were going to work it out, and you would come back. I figured being away from each other for a short amount of time, would help both of you calm down. Falon I was wrong, I should have stood up for you, and asked you to come home. We are a family, and it's about time we start acting like one. I hope you can forgive me doll face. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight, then kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, and I forgive you!" I meant it. He was trying to make it right. If he was willing, I was going to give him his chance. I know we will still have tough times, but it would be worth it.

"As for you!" He pointed to my mother. "If you want her to respect you, you need to respect her. It's her life and she is going to live it the way she wants from now on. If she falls down, and gets hurt along the way, oh well, we are going to be there to help her back on her feet." He looked back down at me. "Atleast I will be. Now... I want to know more about the father of my grandchild!" He smiled.

I smiled back. "Well, his name is..." My mother interrupted again.

"How can you let her ruin her life like this? You are getting an abortion first thing tomorrow. Your not embarrassing this family. I won't allow it." She crossed her arms. I had never seen my mom more furious at me before.

"I am not having an abortion, that is out of the question. I don't know if I am keeping this baby or not. I want to talk to his/her father first. I want us to make the decision together. Go ahead and smack your jaws all you want, I am not listening anymore, neither do I care what you have to say. Until you can grow the fuck up, and act like a parent is suppose to act. I will have nothing more to do with you!" Gawd did that feel good. I feel like I can do anything now. There is only one thing left to do, tell John that he is going to be a father. My mother went upstairs, and didn't say another word. My father and I actually sat down and had a nice conversation. I told him all about John, and he had heard of him. He told me, if I chose to keep the baby, and John didn't want to be in the picture, that he would help me the best he could. I went home after our two hour conversation, and crashed on my bed.

* * *

That's it for chapter six, hope you liked it. I wasn't going to post this soon, but someone had a few questions, and this answers one of them. Thanks for reviewing, there is alot more to come, so at times you have to be patient with me. I have lots of ideas, just have to figure out where I am going to put them in the story. As always r&r!


	7. Time To Go

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter seven: Time To Go!

Falon's POV

A few days has passed and I still haven't heard from John. I want to give up, but my heart is telling me to keep going, so that's what I am gonna do. I have been so sick, I can barely keep anything down. Why do they even call it morning sickness when you have it throughout the day and night? Oh well, at-least things with my dad are still going good. He surprised me at work yesterday with flowers, and took me out for lunch. It was so sweet. My mother hasn't called, so no change there. Surprise, surprise. My father said she hasn't spoken a word to him either. He said he enjoyed the silence, and that it hasn't been that quiet for a very long time. I never knew my dad of all people had a sense of humor. I guess the truth is, no matter how long you have known someone, you don't know every single thing about them. As I lay here in bed, I can't help but think of what John is doing at this moment. I hope he is okay. I have been watching raw every Monday night, and see him wink at the camera. I smile every-time, knowing he was saying hi to me. I just don't understand why he hasn't called me back. Gawd, just call already, I squeezed my phone in my hand, and it rang. I laughed, then looked at the caller id. Dammit, it wasn't him. "Hey Bailey." I answered.

"Hey girl, has he called yet?" Ugh...

"No, I am getting impatient." I scoffed. I am so freaking frustrated with him right now.

"Maybe you should call him again." She replied.

"Nope. This time I am going to do something different. Even though I don't know what that is just yet. But I will somehow get in contact with him, and tell him. Even if I have to hunt him down myself." Like I would actually do that.

She was silent for a second. "You know, that's not a bad idea. I'll go with you!"

I laughed my ass off. "Yeah right. Grams suggested it last night. I am only joking, cause I thought it was funny."

"But it's one way that you could be face to face, and tell him. I think you should do it."

"B, he will think I am a lunatic. A crazed psychotic chick that he had a one night stand with. I don't want to have a restraining order against me, atleast not by him."

"But what if he don't and everything works out. Atleast you tried, that's all that matters. You don't want to think what if, years down the road. Come on, it could be fun." I'm sure. Bailey always uses that excuse... You know what, I am tired of waiting on him. If he has me arrested, so be it. She's right, atleast I tried.

"Okay, let's do it. Only one problem with this mission, if that's even what this is."

"What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know about you, but depending on how long this is going to take, we are going to need cash and lots of it." Traveling from hotel to hotel, and having to fly from one place to another, my cash wasn't going to last long or get us that far.

"Hello, your father is loaded."

"That's his money, besides we are just now having a real relationship. My dad is not my atm."

"Come on Falon. I am sure he will be more than happy to donate to our quest. Considering it is to find his grandchild's father." Gawd, I hate this.

"Fine. I will see what I can do. I'll talk to you later and let you know." We hung up and I tossed my phone onto the bed. I heard laughing coming from downstairs. I walked into the living room to my surprise my father was here. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought it was about time I visited my mom." They smiled at one another. The sight in front of me is amazing. I hadn't seen them in the same room in years.

"I agree." I sat down in the corner chair and watched them interact with each other for awhile.

"Your grandmother told me, you haven't been able to get ahold of your baby's daddy!" I laughed. Had he already forgotten his name?

"His name is John. He was suppose to call me but, he hasn't. I don't know what's going on, but I am getting tired of waiting. Bailey thinks I should go hunt him down and make him listen to what I have to say. She said she would go with me."

He nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, but there is a problem with it." I wasn't for sure how to ask. I haven't had to ask my father for money in years.

"What's the problem, maybe I can help?"

"I have some money saved, but it's not enough. We wouldn't get too far."

He smiled, then pulled out his wallet. He handed me a credit card. "Now you do. It's the least I can do, to make up for the past." I wanted to cry. There was definitely a change in him. I was finally proud to call him dad.

"Are you sure, cause I can figure something else out. I hate taking money from you." I was being honest, no harm in that.

I tried to hand the card back but he refused to take it. "No, I want to help. That guy needs to know your pregnant with his child."

"Now I need to do something about my job. I hate to quit on such short notice, but it is kind of an urgent situation." I didn't know how I was gonna get out of this one.

"Falon, Ann and I have known each other for quite some time. I will talk to her, go get packed." I smiled then hugged both of them. I called Bailey and told her I would be over after I was done packing. This was going to be the most outrageous thing I have ever done.

John's POV

I just arrived at home. I need to get some more clothes before I leave to visit Falon. I hope she will be happy to see me. I walked into my bedroom, and pulled the clothes out of my suitcase, then put them away. I grabbed some other clothes and packed them, then went to check my answering machine. There were several messages. The last was from my mom. "John sweetie, we haven't seen you in awhile. I know this is short notice but we decided to come visit, we should be there in a few hours. I hope you didn't have plans. See you soon!" Fuck. I looked at the time she called. They would be here in less than an hour. Is it me or is everything trying to keep Falon and I apart? I love my folks, but I wish they had given me a heads up, atleast the day before they were coming. Damn I guess I am going to have to wait to visit her. I have a day off next week, maybe I can see her then. I could fly in, get a rental car, go to her house, and see what's going on. That should work as long as nothing else comes up unexpectedly. I sat down and waited until my parents arrived. I must have been tired, cause I dozed off, and woke up from someone knocking repeatedly. I opened the door, and was greeted by my mom. She was smiling and pulled me into a hug. "Hey."

"We have missed you son." Once we were seated comfortably in the living room, I told them all about Falon. Maybe a little more information than they wanted to hear. I just wanted them to know as much about her as I did. I guess in case they ever met. I smiled. Damn there has only been one other female that I had brought home. They didn't like her from the first meeting. I knew they would like Falon. Mainly because she wasn't anything like Liz. After dinner and spending time with the old man, everyone went to bed. I laid down trying to get some rest but my eyes kept popping open. I got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a beer and sat down to watch espn for awhile, hoping it would take my mind off of her. I felt someones hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my mom standing there with concern on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I questioned.

"Your my son, I know you too well. Now tell me, maybe I can help!" She sat next to me.

"The girl I was telling you about earlier. Everytime we get close, something happens and pulls us apart in some way."

"Like what." I told her about the phone calls and her number being deleted twice. Also that I am concerned about her, because the message she had left, has really bothered me.

"If it's meant to be, it will happen. I am sure if it's really important or an emergency she will call again! Don't worry son, everything will work it's self out." She smiled, then kissed my cheek and went to bed. I hope she is right. I soon felt my eyes growing heavy and I yawned. I went back to bed, and fell asleep.

Falon's POV

When I got to Bailey's house, she was on the Internet. We searched for atleast 30 minutes, and printed out as much information as we could find about John's schedule. This was definitely going to be tough, he was expected in so many different places. I didn't know if we were ever gonna get the chance to talk with him. We waited for the taxi to arrive then loaded our luggage into the trunk then headed for the airport. Once our bags were checked we boarded the plane. Bailey took the window seat. I didn't care, in fact I was actually glad. I wasn't afraid to fly. I was just terrified of heights. As long as I couldn't see how far away the ground was, I would be okay. We landed hours later, we got a rental car and went to the hotel. John was suppose to be here in two days, so with the time I had to waste, I thought I would practice in the mirror what I was going to say to him. "John I know we haven't known each other that long, but surprise I am pregnant." I heard Bailey laugh. "What? Like you have a better way of telling him!" I scoffed.

She walked to the bathroom door. "Not really. But no matter how you put it, it's gonna be shocking. Just straight up say, look we fucked, now I am pregnant. Do you want to be apart of the baby's life or not?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so. What if I just said, John you believe things happen for a reason, right? Well I am pregnant. I know it's alot to deal with. I am having a hard time accepting it as well. If your not ready for this, then I completely understand."

"It's your thing, dude. I am just here to make sure things go smoothly." She laid on the bed closest to the window, and I laid on the other. She flipped through the channels on the tv and stopped on some anime show. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I hope no matter what happens, that John and I could atleast be friends. My eyes were getting heavy and I found myself slipping into a silent slumber.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter seven. I know nothing is happening between John and Falon right now. I promise it will get better, if you choose to keep reading. As always r&r...


	8. So Close, Yet So Far!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Eight: So Close, Yet So Far!

Falon's POV

Time flew by so fast. It was now or never. I found out that the Raw Superstars arrived this morning. I am so nervous, hopefully I get the chance to talk to him. I have been waiting for Bailey to wake up. It is 7 am and I am growing impatient. If she don't get up soon we will miss him. We heard that he was going to be at Gold's Gym sometime this morning. Screw this waiting. I jumped on the bed she was sleeping in. I kept jumping and screamed earthquake as loud as I could.

"What the fuck?" She retorted as she swung her arms.

I jumped back to keep from getting hit by my best friend, and lost my balance. I fell backwards and landed halfway on Bailey. "Wake your ass up, we have to go find John."

"You okay?" She asked raising her head to look at me.

I nodded. "Yes, I am fine."

She looked at the clock on the wall. "Damn, it's too fucking early, you know I am not functional until 2 pm."

I smiled. "Yeah but this is much better than sleep. You want to see Randy again don't you?"

She half smiled and moaned as she closed her eyes. "Mm-hm."

"Then get your ass up and let's go!" I have been ready since 5:30 am. I am usually a patient person, but I feel frustrated lately.

"Give me a minute." She scoffed as she sat up.

It took thirty more minutes before we actually walked out the door. I felt extremely nervous when we parked in front of the building and I took a deep breath.

"You ready?" She asked as I sat quietly in the passengers seat.

"As ready as I can be, I guess. Let's go!"

We walked in and looked around. I didn't see him anywhere. I sighed. A man, I guessed to be one of the trainers walked up to us.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I was wondering if John Cena was here?" I half smiled.

He smiled back. "I am not suppose to say, but maybe you will see for yourself." I almost giggled.

"If it's okay, we would like to observe the gym." I winked.

He nodded. "Of course."

We looked around until we both had to go to the bathroom. We tried to hurry. Once we were done we went back to searching. Something caught my eye, and I looked at the front doors. He was leaving, I froze but Bailey pulled me behind her. She was practically running, and dragging me. When we made it outside he was pulling away. She yelled but the car kept going.

"Call him, maybe he will come back."

I instantly pulled my phone out and dialed his number. As soon as I pressed send my damn phone died. That figures, I forgot to charge my phone last night. "What do we do now?" I asked disappointed.

"Don't worry chick, we will catch him." She assured me.

We found ourselves back at the hotel parking lot. I sat in the front seat of the car, deep in my thoughts. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I wanted to say I was fine, but I wasn't. I couldn't help to think about how this was going to end. I wanted to be hopeful about the situation, but deep down I was terrified. "I will be after this is over. I am just worried about his reaction. I don't know what to expect. I think that is the worst part of it."

"Don't get yourself upset. From what I know about John, he will do the right thing. No matter what, same gene or not, your my sister, and I will always be there for you." I smiled as a single tear slid down my face.

"You are the best." I hugged her, then we went back to our room.

I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

John's POV

The workout this morning went as expected. I feel so lost lately, I can't get a grip on anything. I finished my shower, dried off, put the towel around my waist, then laid down on the bed. I flipped through the channels and settled on espn. I looked at the clock and it was time to go to the arena. I dressed then headed out the door. As usual Randy was waiting for me by the rental. "Dammit John, if we are late because of you, I am gonna kick your girlie ass."

I smiled. "That would be entertaining, but I will pass."

"Cena, I don't know what your problem is lately, but you need to focus. We never had to worry about being on time until after that girl. Man get over it already, you have more important things to worry about." He is right, the number one thing in my life is my career. It's a dream come true. Here I am going to fuck it up, all because of some girl. But going against my feelings is not something I am prepared to do.

We walked in to the room where the meeting was being held. Randy and I have had a few close calls on our timing. But we were lucky we had five minutes to spare. Once everyone had discussed tonight's show I went to the locker room, changed into my gear, then headed outside to the fence to sign some autographs.

Falon's POV

Bailey just woke me up, so we could get to the arena early and hopefully catch him signing stuff for his fans. I wasn't in a rush, but my best friend was. After finally finding a parking place, we walked over to where the crowd was. That's when I seen him, he was easy to spot with his ring attire on. I just watched as he was going to each individual, and speaking with them. He smiled, laughed, and joked as he posed for pictures. Bailey tried making a way for us to get closer to him, but the fans was pushing and shoving. A man was pushed into me, causing his elbow to ram into my ribs. I could have swore I heard Bailey growl.

"Watch the fuck out. There is no need to be acting like a bunch of animals. My friend is pregnant. If her or her baby gets hurt, I am gonna take out all of you fucking idiots." Just then I seen John look our way. We locked eyes but it was soon broken by Bailey leading me back away from the mob.

"What are you doing, he was right there!" I retorted.

"Falon you were elbowed in the ribs. I was worried about someone hitting you in the stomach. I don't think this is the right place to catch him." She was right. I didn't want to risk the baby getting hurt. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him/her.

"Okay. What do we do now?" I asked unsure.

"I will figure this out. Trust me you will get to talk to him." She promised.

After Raw we ate dinner, then went back to the hotel. I decided to take a bath to relax as Bailey laid on the bed watching tv. Soon I felt exhausted and went to sleep.

John's POV

I had a good match tonight. The one thing that bothers me is that I was certain I seen her in the crowd. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. I rested on the bed, closing my eyes until my phone rang. I immediately checked to see who was calling. I quickly answered without hesitating. "I am so sorry for not calling back..." I was quickly interrupted.

"This is Bailey, Falon is asleep. Save the apologies for when your face to face with her."

"Is everything okay? I got the message but her number was deleted! By the way, was she at the arena earlier?" I was talking fast, but the words were slipping from my mouth before I could think.

"Calm down biggin. Everything is fine. She just needs to talk to you. Yes she was at the arena, she wanted to hunt you done instead of calling. Look you can't let her know that I called. She wanted to surprise you but that isn't working out to well. Is there a way that you two can meet up without any interruptions?"

"Good to know I am not losing my mind, and imagining her in the crowd." I thought for a minute. "Why don't you get a room at the same hotel as me. Then we could just coincidentally bump into one another."

"That sounds good to me. Where are you staying at next?"

I told her the name of the hotels, and a few other places and times that she would be able to run into me. When we hung up, I closed my eyes again. I couldn't help but to smile, as I dozed off.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Don't want to give anything away, but I promise the next chapter will be better. R&R!


	9. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Confessions

Falon's POV

I am starting to give up on this whole trip, nothing is going as planned. Bailey is out looking for John, for me. Because I am so tired, I feel like I have no energy. Grams says its just part of being pregnant, and the stress I am going through isn't helping much. It's been two weeks since the first time I seen him. We have managed to follow his lead on where he was going to be and what time he was going to be there. I had him in my reach a few times, but the fans managed to over crowd him and he left. Bailey has been insisting on staying at certain hotels, but every one of them except for this one was booked. It's strange that she knows where John is at every second of the day. It is kind of creepy, but hopefully we will eventually run into him.

John's POV

Bailey has been meeting up with me everyday. Still no sight of Falon, I hope she can talk her into coming today. I really want to see her. I am just about ready to say fuck it and go to her hotel room. But Bailey insists we play it like this, however this is not working either. I have an idea if she doesn't come with her friend today. I was looking around at my surroundings until someone smacked my arm. I turned around to see Bailey looking at me with a, "what you gonna do?" look.

"Better be careful hitting people that are bigger than you. You might get hurt the next time."

She shook her head. "No I won't, I can handle myself."

I rolled my eyes. She appeared to be a tough girl, but I had never actually seen if she could hold her own. "She bailed again, didn't she?" I said as I looked around.

"Yes. I am sorry, I really tried, but she won't come."

"I have an idea."

"Okay big guy. Let's hear it!"

"Go back upstairs and bust into the room, then tell her you spotted me down here."

"That might work. I will try."

"I will be waiting here in the bar."

I watched as she walked away, hoping this goes as well as it did in my mind. I went and took a seat then waited as patiently as I could.

Falon's POV

Just as I hung up my cell, from having a conversation with my dad, Bailey barged in and scared the crap out of me. "What are you doing? You fucking scared me." I watched her grab my shoes and put them next to me on the bed. "Where are we going?"

"I seen John downstairs, if you hurry we can catch him. He was in the bar when I left to come get you."

I sighed. "He probably won't be there when I get down there, just like the last few times I rushed to see him." I am in complete doubt that this will work out for me.

"Get your ass up and let's go, right now!" She demanded.

"Fine." I scoffed as I put my shoes on.

We went downstairs and walked into the bar area. To my suprise he was sitting off by himself. My chance had finally come, the only thing to do now is confess that he is going to be a father. "B, I don't think I can do this."

"What the hell, Falon. He is right there, in reaching distance. No one is around, you might not have the chance to do this again. Get over there and talk to him!" She pushed me a little not hurting me, just enough to get me walking in his direction. I looked down to the floor and watched my feet take a step, one after another.

"Okay, okay." I looked up and noticed he wasn't sitting there anymore. "B, he is gone. See I told you." I turned around and our eyes locked. I didn't know when or if that was going to happen again, so I just stared at him. "Falon?" He said as his smile made me have butterflies in my stomach. "I am sorry for not returning your call. You must think I am a jackass."

"Actually I don't. I just thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore, or had better things to do."

He smiled then took my hand in his and led me over to the table he was at just moments ago. He pulled two chairs close to each other and we sat down. "Your number was deleted. I am truly sorry." He kissed my hands. "As for not wanting to talk to you anymore, that's never gonna happen, you mean to much to me."

I felt my eyes welling up, I wiped them before the tears broke loose. "Really?" Damn hormones!

He leaned in closer to me. "Absolutely. Now, what was you needing to talk to me about?"

"How did you know I needed to talk to you?" I asked curious to know.

He laughed. "You left a message for me to return your call, something about it being important that you talk with me as soon as possible."

I laughed, I was still processing that I meant something to him, I wasn't thinking clearly. "Oh right. Yeah, it is very important..." I started to hesitate.

"What is it?" I began to panic, my body was shaking in fits, and tears fell from my eyes. "Falon, are you okay?" He asked with worry on his face.

"I can't breath." I barely got it out in a whisper. He pulled me into him and began rubbing my back.

"Darlin, calm down. Just take deep breaths. Your okay!" He assured me.

I raised my head from his shoulder. "John... I'm pregnant." I had to blurt it out. It was the only way I was going to be able to tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asked with curious eyes.

I nodded as tears were flowing steadily down my cheeks. "I went to the doctor, and he gave me a test."

"I wore a condom." He looked to be confused.

I was feeling even more nervous now. "It broke."

He pulled me back into him and held me tight. "Okay, were going to get through this. I promise!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding onto him. "I want to keep the baby, but you don't have to be apart of it, if you dont want to. You have the option to back out. I understand if it's too much for you!" I was serious, just because he is the father of my baby, doesn't mean he had to be apart of it. I was giving him a free pass, even though inside I was secretly hoping he would stick around.

John's POV

Is she serious? Some guys would probably run like a scared little bitch, but not me. I have never been the type to run from anything. Even though this isn't the first time I have been in this kind of situation. Considering who it is with, I have no complaints. I don't know much about her, but something is telling me I could do a hell of alot worse. "Darlin, what kind of guy do you take me for? We made a life together, there is no way I am going to turn you or our baby away. I am in this until my last breath."

A smile crept along her lips, causing her dimples to show. I didn't know she had dimples. They weren't as deep as mine. They were barely visible, unless you were observing her features, as I am at this moment.

Since we hooked up, I hadn't really been myself. But now that I see her face to face. I am me again. We talked for another twenty minutes then it was time for me to go to the arena. Falon and Bailey said they would hang out at the hotel until I got back. Before I left she took my cell from me. "Now you have my number stored, so you can call me back!" She cheesed. I gave her a quick hug, kissed her forehead, then she walked away.

Shortly after I arrived at the arena, we had the usual meeting. The second it was over I headed down the hall to get ready for my match tonight. I sat down in the locker room lost in my thoughts. I never thought of myself as the father type. I was the worst candidate for the roll. I had alot of growing up to do before this kid comes into the world. I need to make sure that my priorities are in order. I can't let Falon raise our baby on her own. The more I think about it, the more I smile. I am going to be a dad, never thought I would say those words before. I said it out loud to try it on. "I'm going to be a dad." I looked up to check the time, I was caught off guard by Randy walking by me, with a shocked expression.

"What did you say?" He asked as his body froze in place.

I took a deep breath then repeated myself. "I am going to be a dad."

Randy took a seat and slumped in his chair. "Damn, who is claiming that you knocked them up this time?" He asked with curious eyes.

I almost smiled. "Falon!"

Randy ran his hand over the top of his head, and let out a sigh. "What are you going to do?"

"Take responsibilty of the baby... our baby!"

"I don't know man... I think Falon is okay and all, but if it was me, I would get a test done, just to make sure. You only slept with her once and really don't know her that well." Of course Randy would tell a girl he wanted a paternity test done. But I don't feel like there is any need for one. We had sex, it was only one time, but that is all it takes. Not to mention I was her first, and she doesn't seem like the type of person to lie about something like this.

I shook my head. "I don't know her that well, but I am going to. Besides I have her number now." I showed him my phone and chuckled. "I feel like I can trust her, man."

Randy looked like he was worried. "Alright, if you are sure then congrats!"

I grinned. "Thanks, your the first person that I have told, so keep it quiet. I don't want everyone to know just yet. Gotta tell the family first." Damn, I am gonna get shit over this. My mom won't be that bad, but my dad and brothers are another story. No matter how I tell them it will still come off as a shock. Oh well, I made my bed, now I have to lay in it, whether I am ready or not.

I was really pumped when I hit the ramp. The fans were extra loud tonight, and I loved it. I was unbelievably happy, it almost seemed unreal. After the show, Randy was waiting on me at the rental car to give him a ride back to the hotel. He said he didn't feel upto going out with the guys tonight, and knew I was going back to my room as soon as the show was over.

As soon as we parked, Randy jumped out of the car and walked faster than normal toward the entrance of the building. I grabbed my bag, locked the doors, and hurried to catch upto him. He had been acting strange ever since I told him Falon was pregnant. I was going to find out what was with him. "Randy... man hold the elevator." I seen his hand stop the door from closing. "Thanks. You okay, your acting like something is up?"

"I'm fine Cena, leave it alone!" Something is definitely up with him. He doesn't call me Cena to often.

I looked at him, he was turning red in the face, like he was thinking about something that was making him angrier by the minute. "Man, I don't know what is going on, but I am here if you need to talk. Your like a brother to me, I hate seeing you like this!"

He closed his eyes and put his head against the wall of the elevator. "Sam is pregnant!" He mumbled but just loud enough for me to hear.

"Your pissed cause your girl is pregnant?" I questioned.

He growled. "No, I am pissed cause she is pregnant by someone other than me." He stated and the elevator doors opened. He walked out and the doors closed again. Now I know why he was telling me to have a test done.

Falon's POV

I have been waiting for John to knock for awhile now. I wasn't for sure what time he would be getting here. I got bored and decided to take a hot bath to relax. I felt myself drifting off to sleep until I heard someone knock in a rythm on the door. That must be him, hopefully he will wait until I finish in the tub. I heard Bailey talking and a few minutes later the bathroom door opened. I popped my head up to see who it was. I blushed, he was standing there in the doorway with a smirk on his face looking me up and down. It had been two months since he had seen me without any clothes on, my heart pounded faster, just thinking about the last time I was in the nude with him.

John's POV

"Damn baby, you getting all wet for me?" She looked at me then turned her head as she blushed. I could tell she was embarassed, she covered herself up with her hands the best she could.

I heard Bailey laughing. "Shutup B... John, I am taking a bath. Do you mind closing the door?"

I smiled. "Not at all." I stepped in then closed it shut." She raised a brow at me. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Did you want me to stay out there until you finished?" She nodded. "Oops my bad. Well it's not the first time I have seen you like this, and I am sure it won't be the last." I moved my brows up and down excitedly.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you then. Because it isn't gonna happen!" She grinned as she spoke.

Yeah right, I know better. She won't be able to resist me for long. Just from the way she looks at me, I know she wants it. I grabbed my chest for a dramatic effect. "Ouch, darlin that hurt."

She rolled her light blue orbs at me. "If your not going out, then could you grab that towel for me?" I looked around until I spotted the towel. It was neatly folded on the sink. I picked it up then in one swift movement gave it a shake, letting it unfold and held it open for her.

When she stepped out she reached for it but I shook my head. "Come on, I got you." She turned around and I wrapped it around her small frame. Instead of backing away, I put my arms over the towel and pulled her into me. I knew she wasn't expecting that when she nervously took a deep breath. Not thinking of anything but her, caused me to kiss her neck. "Don't you know how bad I want you right now?" I looked down to see her face. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Falon's POV

This man is gonna be the death of me. "John we can't. Bailey is in the other room, and to be honest it really isn't the right time!" I can't believe I am turning him down. I would like nothing more than to say, I want him too. But I don't know what we are, or if we are anything at all. I needed to clear some things up with him, before we gave ourselves to one another again. I needed to know if I could let the feelings go, or keep them hidden. "I think we should talk about things first."

He sighed then kissed my shoulder. "Okay." He let me go then smacked my ass. "Get dressed and we will go to my room so we can talk in private." I nodded, and smiled gently.

"I won't take long." As soon as he shut the door behind him, I finished drying off then put on my lotion. I grabbed my comfy black sweat pants, and white tank top, slipping them on with ease. After I put my socks on and then the matching jacket, I stepped out of the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Since Bailey was out for the night, I knew she would be okay until I returned. I reached for my shoes and sat them next to me on the bed. I didn't really want to put them on. "Ugh".

He looked at me with a questioning look. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I don't really want to put on my shoes!" I half laughed, cause I sounded like I was whining.

I seen his lips curve into a small smile. "Baby you don't have to wear your shoes, I am more than happy to carry you."

I cocked my head. "Are you sure, cause you will be carrying two!" He raised his brow then looked me up and down.

"Darlin, I bench more than you weigh, pregnant or not!" He swooped me up without breaking a sweat. One arm was around my waist and the other was under my knees. I have to admit I was going to enjoy this, probably more than I should. I loved when a guy could pick me up without shaking or struggling. He was definitely the biggest that had ever carried me. My ex complained that I was hurting his back from my weight. He even hinted I needed to lose a few pounds. I have gained around five pounds since I found out I am with child. Adding that in with what I normally weigh equals upto 125 pounds.

We made it to his room just moments later. He reached to get the key from his shorts pocket. "You can put me down if you need to."

He shook his head. "Hell no." Once he had readjusted his hold on me, he pulled the key card out and unlocked the door. He kicked the door shut behind him then proceeded to carry me to the bed. He gently laid me down and then took the vacant space next to me. I felt him wrap me up in his arms. I turned to face him.

His smile made me smile and I blushed a bit too! "Whatever your thinking, you can forget about it." I stated, knowing any thought he was having at that moment wasn't exactly gentleman like.

"Don't worry baby, your in good hands. I won't do anything unless you want me too!" He cheesed. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

I hesitated to think about what I was going to say. "Well... I need to know what we are exactly!" He gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm going to be straight with you, I don't date unless I get to know everything about someone. As of right now, I consider you a friend." It felt like a knife stabbed me in the heart with those words. Even though I undertood that is just how he is, I couldn't help feeling like a complete fool for even thinking this could have been something more. If friends was the only thing that came out of this, I am gonna take it. I can't stand the thought of not having him in my life at all.

John's POV

That look she has, is killing me. I care alot for her, no doubt about it. But I need time to make sure this is what's best for both of us. We need to get to know each other before we get together. She is young, and hasn't had as much experience as I have. I don't want either of us to get hurt. I know I probably hurt her with my words, cause I seen a little bit of hope in her eyes before I answered her question. "Don't take that in a bad way. I really do care for you." I placed her hand on my heart. "You have a special place right here, that is yours and yours alone."

She half smiled. "Okay, that's fair enough." We finished talking things through. We were going to remain friends for the time being. The rest of the conversation ended up being about the baby. She dozed off mumbling about something involving sleep and muscles. I was happy to be holding her in my arms again. I had a feeling she was going to be my best friend. After watching her sleep a bit longer, I gave in, calling it a night, and drifted off.

The next morning was priceless. I woke up to the warmth of her smile. I kissed her cheek then headed for the shower. I finished as fast as I could. I came out in a towel, and she blushed. Damn either she is really into me, or she is embarassed again, maybe even both. I don't know which, but I like seeing her turn red. "You coming with me to the next show, darlin?"

She shook her head no, and I pouted. "Don't do that. I'm sorry but I really need to get back." She stood up and hugged me, she pressed her lips against my jawline. "Muah." She smiled and placed her hands on each of my hips. "I need to find a job and get a place of my own. I have bills to pay and my bank account is starting to get low on funds."

"Aight, if you have to then I guess I will let you go."

Her eyes were full of surprise. "You guess you will let me go? I don't think so Johnny boy, no man will ever have that kind of control over me." She was getting cocky, which surprised me.

"Chill little bit, no need to get testy. I was just playin'. Don't be hatin'!" She laughed cause I tried to sound gangsta.

"Baby boy you have alot to learn about me." She cracked up laughing. We hugged and kissed each others cheek once more before she left to pack. We met at the airport and clinged onto one another before she had to board her flight. Bailey sat back laughing at Randy cause he was bitching at anyone that tried to talk to him. Moments later I was watching the two females walking away, Falon blew me a kiss, and I winked at her. I don't know when I will get to see her next, but I can't wait until she is in my arms again.

* * *

There's chapter 9, hope you liked it. There is still alot more in store for John and Falon. I have ideas, still trying to figure out where I want to put them into the story. Hopefully it comes together nicely, and I don't disappoint. As always r&r. Until next time, take it easy!


	10. Late Calls & Baby Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Late Calls & Baby Talk

John's POV

I haven't seen Falon since she left me at the airport a few weeks ago. But I have called her every night before I go to sleep. I miss having her next to me. Don't know what it is, but when she is sleeping by my side, I feel completely content. I haven't learned much more about her, just that she is scared of snakes, spiders and a few other creepy crawling things. That's what she calls them anyway. We have something in common though, we are both scared of heights.

I just got back from having dinner with the guys. I am free for the rest of the night, so it's a good time to call her. I picked my cell up off the nightstand next to the bed, and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her voice was low, and soft. She must have been asleep.

"Damn, you were asleep. I'm sorry baby, I will let you go and call you tomorrow."

"No, it's okay." Light moans slipped from her lips, I could hear her stirring around.

Gawd I love it when she moans, makes me want to... Aww shit, John snap out of it. We are doing the friend thing. Which means no playtime for John jr. I need to hold it together, or the next time I see her I might not be able to control myself. "Are you sure darlin?"

"Mm-hm."

Gawd dammit, she needs to quit. Fuck too late now. I felt a rise in my shorts, and my hand reached, sliding my shorts down, then I stroked my cock. "How was your day? Did you find a job yet?"

I knew she was stretching from the noise she was making. "Nope. I tried to get my old job back, but Ann already hired someone full time. I have applications in every place I can think of. I haven't gotten a call back yet, it might still be too early. Other than that I had a good day..." She yawned. "Except my dad offered to pay for my expenses until I can get on my feet, but he has done so much already. I can't take anymore from him."

"Maybe someone will call about a job by next week. In the meantime, if your dad wants to help, let him. It might be best if you wait until after the baby is born to get one anyway."

"I can't let him pay for my expenses. I need to do this on my own. Plus I want to support our little bundle of joy at my expense not someone elses." She got excited whenever she talked about the baby. I can tell she is happy that she is going to be a mom. It makes me feel good knowing I had a huge part in making the little one.

"Let me pay for it. I am responsible for our baby too. No matter what you need, let me know. I'm here for you, whether it be emotionally or financially. Besides I want too!" I was serious, if it was upto me, she would be sitting back relaxing and her only job would be to make sure our baby stays safe in her belly, while I paid for everything. It was the least I could do, considering she was the one that would be going through all the changes and pain. I felt for her. From what she has told me she doesn't take pain very well, and is a whiny baby when it comes down to it.

"Thanks for the offer but I can't accept..." She hesitated before she spoke again. "You truly are an amazing guy John. Whomever you end up with will certainly be a lucky lady!" Her voice was soft.

Whomever I end up with? Personally I don't like jumping into relationships, I like getting to know the person first. The way I see it, we have all the time in the world, no need to rush things. But if I had to choose right now, hands down I would pick her. "Sweetheart, I would be lucky to end up with anyone. Not alot of people can handle my life style. Jealousy is a major issue, as well as faithfulness, and not spending as much time with one another. It never works out for me."

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. You deserve someone great. Someone that would wait for you forever." I knew what she was saying was coming from her heart.

"What about you? You deserve someone that is going to treat you right. Why are you still single?" She half laughed.

"Well... I guess I always choose the wrong guys. Never had much luck in relationships. Besides not to many guys will want to date a girl that's knocked up by another guy." She stopped talking for a short moment, then continued. "I am not worried about being single though. I have done alot of thinking and I am just going to concentrate on being a good mom. It's the most important job I have now."

I smiled, she was going to be a natural. She was already taking responsiblity, and preparing for motherhood. I can't disappoint her. She needs all the support she can get, and I am gonna make damn sure she gets it. "Not all guys are complete douches. You deserve someone just as wonderful as you are."

"Aww thanks, darlin." I couldn't help but to laugh. I had somehow gotten into the habit of calling her that since I seen her the last time. The way I seen it, she was my little darlin, and nothing was going to change that.

Falon's POV

I love talking to him, his voice is so soothing to my ears.

"No prob baby doll." A moan came through the phone and it was the most arousing noise I had ever heard. Wait, why is he moaning? Oh gawd, please no. Was I so tired that I didn't notice what those noises were until now.

"Are you enjoying yourself over there baby?" I tried to make my voice sound sexy.

"Hell yeah." He answered getting more into the moment.

I smiled. I don't think he realizes I know what he is doing. This is going to be fun. "Tell me how bad you want it baby!"

"I want it real bad, baby. Wish you were here to help me out."

Normally I would laugh if someone said that to me but it was actually kind of hot. "Me too. I want you John." I don't know what is coming over me. I am starting to crave him again. Shit no that can't happen.

"Mm Falon baby... fuck, Falon I am so sorry darlin." I could tell he was but there was no need for him to be.

"It's okay babe, you sounded like you needed some help."

"I do, it's no fun by yourself."

"Then why don't you go get you some?" I was serious, we were miles apart, so I couldn't be the one to do it. The only other option was to find someone that was in the same vicinity as him.

"I'm good." He moaned louder than he had before. I knew he was having his release. "Sorry beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay sweet cheeks, I don't mind."

"Aight, maybe we can do this again sometime."

I laughed. "Maybe, if your a real good boy."

"I'm always good darlin. Well baby I got to go, time for me to sleep."

"Okay sexy, talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night my sweet little darlin."

"Nite."

One Week Later:

Falon's POV

I woke to a huge arm over my body. I knew it was him, no one made me feel this safe. He had his hand on my belly like he was holding our baby. I couldn't help but to smile. He is amazing, and I would love to wake up with him like this every morning. I am now three months along and never felt better. As I lay here looking at this beautiful man beside me, I smiled happily.

I suddenly remembered that I had a doctors appointment today, I was having an ultra sound done. If he wants to come with me, it will be the first time he has gotten to go. He moaned, and smiled as he peeked from one eye at me. "Morning." He mumbled.

"Morning. If I knew I was gonna wake up with someone in my bed, I would have put on more clothes." He looked down my body, seeing my white t-shirt, then my thongs, and cocked his head.

"I like what I see. No need to cover up something this beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah uh-huh. Don't get too excited mister. Nothing is gonna happen. Were friends, remember?"I replied, knowing what he was thinking.

He pouted. "Baby we can be friends with benefits. I don't mind."

"I don't know, it seems risky. Don't wanna lose a good thing."

He looked at me with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You! If something happens between us, it raises the risk of losing you. Honestly I don't think I could live without you in my life."

He pulled me closer to him. "Darlin, your having my baby. I am always going to be around. I'm not going anywhere, therefore your not gonna lose me." He kissed my neck then rested his head on the pillow.

I smiled and laid my head against his. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming and how did you get in the house?"

He had his eyes closed and didn't move. "I wanted to surprise you, and your grams let me in."

I smiled, I was a little surprised, but mostly I was just happy to have him next to me again. "I have to get a shower and get dressed to go."

"Where we going?" He asked.

"Doctor's appointment, gonna see our baby on the ultra sound today."

He smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeppers."

He laughed. "Cute... Aight, wake me when your ready."

John's POV

I was snoozing good until I felt a hand shake my arm and a sweet voice call my name. I looked up and seen Falon leaning over me. I smiled. "Ready to go?" She nodded and I sat up. I watched her as she gathered her stuff and placed it inside her purse. I didn't notice before that she had a pooch. She was starting to show that she was pregnant. "Come here!"

"What?" She asked walking towards me, then stopping directly in front of me.

I placed one hand on her back and the other on her belly. "I just realized you had a pooch. I wanna feel." She took a breath as I slowly and gently ran my hand over her stomach. Then I kissed her just below her navel. I looked up to see her face, and she smiled.

"We better get going or were gonna be late." I put on some fresh clothes, then we left.

When we got to the doctor's office, Falon signed in and we sat down in the last two empty chairs in the waiting room. Heads were turning left and right at us. I smiled and winked a few times. "Fans of yours?" She asked.

"I hope not, otherwise, we might be in trouble." I winked at her.

"How?" She questioned.

"Let's just say, non pregnant female fans are far worse than male fans. Add some hormonal pregnant chicks and we have a hell of a situation on our hands."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She wrapped her arms around my left one and held on tight, as a pregnant female approached us.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you John Cena?"

I smiled politely. "Yes I am."

"Really?"

I hate those fucking questions. Do you want a gawd damn blood sample? "Want to see my license?" I asked reaching for my wallet.

"Uh, no that's not necessary. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend." Falon pinched my arm. I grinned.

"No I mean like here at this particular doctor's office?"

"Appointment. If you haven't noticed she is pregnant." She squeezed my arm. Guess she didn't want me to say anything.

"Are you the father?"

I put my arm around Falon and pulled her into me. "Yes I am."

"Really?"

Fuck. "Naw it's Randy's I am just here as a substitute!" Falon busted out laughing.

"Oh my gawd, seriously?"

I want to fucking laugh too. This chick is eating up every word I say. "No, I am the father."

"How did that happen?"

"Well we met then we fucked. In the process of all the sweat and pleasure, we made a baby." The chicks mouth dropped. Guess she didn't expect me to answer the way I did.

The nurse walked out and called Falon's name. We followed her into the room and waited for the doctor to come in.

Falon's POV

I placed one foot on the step stool and lost my balance. Before I had the chance to fall, I felt two arms wrap me up. "I gotcha!"

I smiled knowing it was him who caught me. "Thanks."

"No prob." He winked at me and showed his dimples as a smile spread across his face.

I thought for a moment we were going to kiss. I prepared myself, and took a breath. Then Dr. Ramsey walked in interrupting us. I quickly snapped back into reality, sitting on the bed, and John sat down in the corner chair. I was half thankful it didn't happen, but I longed to feel his lips crush mine again. "Ms. Falon." He looked over to John and held a surprised expression. "Mr. Cena." He nodded at him and reached his hand out for a shake.

John nodded back politely. "Nice to meet you doc."

"Are you the father?"

"I am."

We talked for a bit discussing how I was doing, and if I was having any concerns about the pregnancy. Soon he had me to lay back on the bed and pushed my shirt up just beneath my breasts. He squirted jelly all over my abdomen, and spread it out. He turned on the monitor and the sight before me was priceless. There wasn't much detail as for the looks of our child, but you could tell it definitely was a baby. I looked to John and didn't expect to see what I saw. He had tears in his eyes as the doctor was explaining what everything was, and saying that we had a healthy baby. I took his hand in mine. He gently kissed it, then walked out of the room. I would have ran after him, but I couldn't. The doctor was still checking everything out. I was worried about the father of my baby. Has he changed his mind? It was questions I was gonna have to wait to ask until I was done with my appointment. After the doctor printed out the ultra sound pics, copies for both myself and John. I walked out to the waiting area then to the front desk to checkout. I had been managing my money the best I could and had just enough to pay for the visit in full. I pulled out my checkbook and started to fill out the check.

"Ms. Kennedy that's not necessary, Mr. Cena already covered the cost." She smiled then handed me another appointment card for next month.

I hesitantly put my checkbook back in my purse and walked out to the car. John was leaning up against the car with his head down, and arms crossed. "Are you okay?" I hugged him as I kept my eyes on his.

"I will be, don't worry about me." I couldn't help but to worry he was the father of my baby. When he hurt, I did too!

"John, please talk to me. I am here for you, just as much as you are for me. Please tell me what's wrong?" I practically begged him.

He held his head up and tears streamed down his face. "Seeing our child on that monitor made it even more real. I don't want to..." I prepared myself for what I thought he might say.

"I understand, it's too much for you." I replied before I let him finish as tears formed in my eyes.

He cupped my faced and kissed my forehead. "No. I don't want to screw this up. I love our little one more than I have ever loved anyone." He placed his hand on my belly and smiled. "I want to be a good father, and I am scared our baby will resent me."

"That's not going to happen. You are going to be an amazing dad, even if you doubt it. From what I have seen, parents are always worried that they are gonna screw there kid up, and afraid they will be resented. That is normal for a parent to feel that way, I do at times." He half smiled with a surprised look. "The key is that you show your child you love them. Actions are louder than words, and between the two of us this kid is gonna have all the love in the world."

"I hope your right." He pulled me into him, getting me as close to his body as possible. I could hear his heartbeat when I laid my head against his chest.

"I am not gonna lie, it's going to be tough at times. But we will get through this, if we work together." I was certain we could do this as long as we were there for each other. I thought I was going to need the most support, but I was wrong. He needs it as much as I do.

"Aight darlin. You know I could use you by my side at all times. Can I keep you?" I smiled remembering he had asked me once before, not long after we had met.

I nodded. "If it keeps that smile on your face then yes... But your in trouble."

"What did I do?" He questioned.

"Just because you are the father of my child doesn't mean you can pay for things without talking to me first." I was half serious, not really mad, just wished he had discussed it with me before he decided to take it upon himself to pay the cost.

"I'm sorry, I will talk to you next time. I promise." He held his hand up like he was surrendering.

I shook my head. "Good, now let's go eat, I am starving." He kissed my forehead then planted kisses on my belly, whispering, "I love you", to our unborn child.

Now that things were going even better for the three of us, I tried to shake the feeling that it could be taken from me in a blink of an eye. I was gonna fight at all costs, do whatever it takes to keep us together. Because we are a family now, and that means the world to me.

* * *

This chapter was definitely a challenge for me, didn't really know what I wanted to happen. I am pleased with how it turned out though. Hope you like it. Things are starting to progress with these two. As always R&R!


	11. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Getting Closer

Falon's POV

Two weeks ago I had several job interviews, but once they found out I was pregnant, I was turned down. I haven't heard a damn thing from anymore. This sucks, I don't know what to do. I really don't want to accept my dads offer, but since I have no other option, I guess I am going to have too.

John has been fantastic, calling me every night, asking how the baby and I are doing. I couldn't ask for a better man to be the father of my child. I am thankful for him, he is my rock as of late. Bailey has been traveling alot back and forth, she says it's cause she has gotten to be good friends with John & Randy. But I think there is another reason, I am just not for sure what it is yet. She hasn't talked to me for more than ten minutes at a time, saying she was busy and she would have to call me back.

I have been having these moments, where I feel so alone, even though my grams is constantly around making sure I am taken care of while John is away. He made her promise him to take care of his babies the last time he was here. I thought it was sweet, I have never seen a man more concerned about his unborn baby and baby's mother. I wish he could be here more often, I miss him alot when he is gone. I think that's the reason why I am lonely, plus the hormones and the emotional roller coaster I have been on doesn't help much. He has changed my life in so many ways, and has a big part in the woman I am growing into.

I bumped into Ryan yesterday, he had been in rehab for six weeks, and apologized for the trouble he had caused for me. I accepted it, and had a civilized conversation with him. He congratulated me on the baby and wished me the best. He may actually be a descent guy after all.

John's POV

I have a couple days off, so I am going to see my girl. The more I get to know her, makes me want to be with her. I wish it was simple, give in, and be her man. I smiled thinking what it would be like, to come home to her warm smile, and loving embrace... Fuck, I gotta stop doing this to myself. When in the hell did I become pussy whipped? I questioned myself how it had happened as I parked in the driveway. Her car was gone, figured she would be back soon enough, so I rested my head against the head rest in the car. I closed my eyes, and tried to clear my mind, someone shook me and called my name. "John, sweetie come inside." She smiled sweetly, like she always did. I nodded, rolled the window up, grabbed my bag, and locked the door. When I went inside, she motioned for me to join her in the living room. we talked for awhile then I went upstairs and crashed onto the bed. I laid on my back, and rested my arm under my head.

Falon's POV

I am sitting in my car at my parents house, hesitating to knock on the front door. I don't want to deal with my mom, I am not in the mood for drama today. I gracefully walked upto the door, took a breath and knocked. I forced a smile when I seen my mother standing in the doorway. "Is dad home?" I asked making my voice sound cheerful.

"He's in the living room." She was colder than usual. I didn't sweat it, and went to join my father on the couch.

He was watching the news, and greeted me with a loving smile. "How are you feeling doll face?"

I grinned from hearing him call me the nick name he had given to me. "I am okay, morning sickness hasn't been too bad lately, which I am thankful for. How are you?"

"Good. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I swallowed hard, and tried my best to ignore the knot that was forming in my stomach. "Actually as much as I hate to say it, yes you can."

"Whatever it is name it!"

I hesitated before replying. "Well the job search isn't going as good as I planned." I felt a tear stream down my face. I usually didn't cry over things like this, but my hormones are going crazy. "I am stuck in a financial crisis. If your offer still stands, I would like to accept it."

He smiled and pulled a credit card from his wallet, then put his arm around me. "I was wondering when you were going to come around. I knew things were getting bad, but I know you, your pride gets in the way." He placed the card in my hand, then kissed the side of my head. "It's okay to let someone help you!"

Tears were slipping, one after another from both my eyes. "I know, it's just hard too. I feel like a disappointment most of the time. I should have my life together, but I don't."

He gently smiled. "Your young, and still learning."

"I'm paying you back, every cent."

"You don't have too."

"I know, but I want too." I was serious.

"I am so proud of you Falon, you're growing into a strong and beautiful young woman." We hugged and my mother interrupted us soon after.

"I should have known that you were here for money. The father of your baby should be taking care of you, not us." She scoffed.

"Leave her alone. I offered a few days ago to help her out, until she got back on her feet, she was just accepting the offer." My father became defensive over me. I was still trying to get use to the way things were with him as of late. But seeing my dad stand up for me, was the biggest to take in.

My mother took a seat across from my father and I. Her eyes focused on me, and I gulped knowing she wasn't done lecturing. "I will not leave her alone. She got herself into this situation, and she damn well will get her own self out. That wrestler of yours needs to step up and be a man. He knocked you up, it's only right he marry you before that child is born." She pointed to my stomach.

I took a breath, thought about what I was going to say, then opened my mouth for the first time in months to put my mother back in her place. "If you pulled that stick up your ass out, you would have known that John has stepped up. I gave him the option to be apart of our childs life, or to walk away. He chose to stay, so back off. As for him taking care of me, I won't let him..." I stayed calm and collected. I was proud of myself for not shouting or arguing towards her. "Just because I am having a baby with him, isn't a reason to get married. I don't give a damn if this hurts your reputation or even mine. Until you can say something that is worth my damn time, shut your fucking mouth." My mother was about to say something, until I stood up leaned over my father, hugged him once more, and kissed his cheek. "Sorry daddy, I gotta go." He nodded with a smile, then I left.

I walked out of the house and a cool breeze hit my face. I breathed in the fresh air as I approached my car. I'm free of my mother, hell free of everything. I was my own person, and I was damn well gonna make it clear, it's my life. I smiled to myself. I'm living the way I want to live, and no one is gonna stop me. I made it back to my grams house. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway, there was only one person that came to mind as to who it was. John's here!

I walked into my room, he was laying on my bed with his eyelids closed. I crawled on top of his body and straddled him, then crushed my lips onto his. I don't know if it was the high I was on for having full control of my life or the fact that my hormones were raging, that made me do it. Whatever the reason I wasn't about to stop. He got lost into the moment with me. His arms wrapped around me as he sat up. He pulled me as close to him as he could and I felt him harden beneath me. I nibbled on his ears then planted kisses on his neck. He moaned as he opened his eyes.

John's POV

"Damn baby, I missed you too!" I slid my hands up her sides, underneath her shirt, and slipped it off over her head. My hands massaged her breasts, then I kissed in between them. I slid one arm around her to unclasp her bra. She reached for the bottom of my shirt, taking if off, and tossing it. Her hands unbelted my shorts, then undid my jeans to reveal my hardened member. She gripped my cock and stroked up, then down. I moaned again. Her other hand gently pushed me to lay back onto the bed. I did, then relaxed my head on the pillow. She slid her body down in between my legs until her mouth was just below my waist. The hot moisture of her mouth made me thrust into her. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to pleasure her too. I flipped her underneath my body and removed the rest of her clothing. I rubbed in between her legs, then slipped my index finger in and rubbed her clit. She moaned, and bucked into my hand. "Relax baby, we're just getting started." I whispered in her ear, then kissed it. I slipped a finger into her, slowly moving in then back out. I moved down her body and settled in between her. I put both her legs over my shoulders, then licked her clit. Her body went into fits as my tongue tasted her juices. When I knew we both couldn't wait any longer, I moved back up her body, resting my knees at her sides. I wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her body upto mine. As I entered her, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I thrust-ed as she grind-ed. One of her hands gripped the headboard as the other rested on the back of my neck. My pace was slower this time, I didn't want to rush. Moans were slipping from both our mouths with each thrust, and each grind. She belonged to me, and I belonged to her for the moment. We reached our peaks, and we both exploded.

She smiled as she tried to catch her breath. I laid her down, then leaned in to crush my lips on hers once more. I rested my forehead on hers staring into her eyes for a moment then closing my lids. "I love you Falon." I spoke softly, but she didn't say anything back. Minutes later, I opened my eyes, and smiled. She fell asleep, I kissed the corner of her mouth, then laid next to her. I wrapped her up in my arms, and gave in to sleep too!

**THE NEXT MORNING**:

Falon's POV

Waking up in the arms of someone you deeply care about feels incredible. I swear I could stay like this forever. The warmth of his body against mine, his arms around me, makes me want to repeat last night over and over again. The only downside to it is, when he wakes up, reality will sink back in. I had been so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice he was now awake. His blue orbs were focused on mine. A smile was stretched across his face. This moment had me completely speechless. I wanted him now more than ever. Before I could think about what I should say, my emotions took over. My lips were on his, and he didn't resist. He pulled me on top of him. My legs on each side of his hips. I felt his member beneath me, he was hard as a rock. We hadn't put a stitch of clothing on since last nights events. Our naked bodies were begging for each others touch. We gave in once again. He entered me, and it felt so good. We both moaned as I grind-ed on him. My body tightened at the same time as his did. As we came down from our highs, I laid down on him, to calm my breathing. His hand brushed my hair out of my face, then rested on my neck. "Morning." I finally spoke as I raised my head to look at his face.

He nodded. "Mm, morning darlin."

We laid in silence until we felt something we had never felt before. Our baby kicked for the first time.

"What was that?" He questioned.

I smiled. "Our baby."

He cocked his head. "I didn't hurt him, did I?"

"No, I don't think so, and what makes you think it's a boy?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's a feeling."

I raised my brow. "Feeling or hoping?"

"A little of both."

"What if we have a girl?" I wanted to know if it mattered.

He pulled me up closer to him, our lips were inches apart. "I will love her just as much as a boy. It's just I know what to do with boys. We have sports, cars, and girls to talk about. But a girl, I mean, can you see me having tea parties with her baby dolls, or going to get our hair and nails done. Plus I will want to lock her up to keep her away from all the boys. You have to protect a girl more than a boy. Atleast he can handle himself, and you don't have to worry about him getting knocked up by some punk ass."

"You have a point, but you will still have to worry about a boy knocking up another girl."

"Guess I will just have to make sure he knows to wear protection."

I grinned. "We used a condom, and I am pregnant."

"Okay, then he will have to wear extra protection."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you win."

"Always do."

We only got out of bed when it was necessary, and everytime he walked back into the room, I jumped him. By the time night fell, we had sex a total of five times since this morning. John said I was wearing him out, so I suggested we watch a movie. Before we had even gotten half way through it, we were out for the night. I woke around 6 am to my cell ringing. I grabbed it quickly before it woke Falon. "Hello?" I whispered.

"John, honey I haven't heard from you in a little while and was just wondering how you were?" It was my mother calling to check up on me. No matter how old I get, she worries.

"I am doing okay. I do have some news for you though." It was time to finally tell her she was going to be a grandmother again.

"What is it dear?" She asked lovingly.

"Do you remember the girl I was telling you about?"

"Yes, Falon right?" She was always so good at remembering names.

"We finally got back in touch with each other, and I found out I am going to be a father."

"Really?" I could tell by her voice that she was beginning to cry.

"Yes. Mom, I never thought kids were for me. But I love this baby more than anything. I hope you can be happy for me."

She was quiet for a moment. "Of course I am sweetie. Your my son, I am always going to be happy for you, and stand behind you 100 percent, no matter what."

"Do you mind telling the rest of the family for me. I really don't want to hear their opinions about this." I knew my dad, brothers, and closest friends were going to have questions. I just didn't want to deal with it just yet.

"I don't mind. Don't worry about what they think, I will handle them. But I do want to meet this girl before my grandchild is born!"

I smiled. "You will, I promise. As soon as I get some time off, I will bring her home with me to meet everyone."

"Good. Talk to you soon son. I have to get going now."

"Okay love you mom."

"Love you too son." We hung up and I closed my eyes. I knew this was going to be a tough road for Falon and I. But I know we can make it through. I wished we were together, but the more I get to know her and the closer we get, I am starting to feel nervous. For now I am going to just let it be, and see where things goes. I didn't want to ruin what we have right now.

* * *

There's chapter eleven, hope you liked it! I have really enjoyed writing this story. It is my best yet, and couldn't be happier with it. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. They are what keeps me writing. As always R&R, until next chapter, take it easy!


	12. Memories Lasts Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline. Also do not own the song, all rights go to their rightful owners!

A/N: Did something a little different in this chapter. I added a song, just seemed to fit with the feelings of a certain person. Don't want to give it away. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Memories Lasts Forever 

Falon"s POV

Finding something that fits comfortably is starting to be a challenge. My pooch has grown over the past couple weeks. I am horny as hell, and John hasn't been here since the last time we were in each others arms, giving ourselves to one another, all day long. I need him, to feel him. The ache between my legs is for him. Nothing is working, I can't replace the feeling, and pleasure that only he can give me. What's even worse, is the last time we talked was two days ago. Which has me worried. I know he's busy, living his dream, but I miss him so much. Now that we have gotten to know each other more, I feel closer to him, and I hope he feels the same. He still insists on remaining friends for the time being. Today is my birthday, and I am gonna make the best of it. Bailey came back last night, to spend time with me. I hope she will finally tell me what has been going on with her. At least this time, she can't give the excuse that she has to go, and hang up on me. I am gonna corner her, then interrogate her. I took a quick shower this morning, dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then went to see what the commotion was in the kitchen. I walked in and tears formed in my eyes instantly.

"Falon sweetie, you shouldn't be in here." My father tried to lead me away into the living room.

But I pushed back, and knelled next to my unconscious grandmother on the floor. "Grams, please say something..." Tears flowed rapidly down my face. "I love you, please don't leave me!" The paramedics arrived and made me move out of the way. I tried to fight them, I didn't want to leave her side.

"Falon." Bailey wrapped her arms around my neck and embraced me. "It's okay, they're going to do everything they can to help her. We just have to stay out of their way, so they can do what the need to do." She held me tighter.

I was speechless, there was nothing that I could do, except sit back and watch. They put her on a stretcher then rushed her to the hospital. I smelled something burning, and went to the stove to see what it was. I turned off the stove, right after I opened it smoke rolled out, and the smoke alarm went off. My dad opened the window to air out the kitchen. I lost it when I seen what had been cooking. "My cake.." She made me one every year. Getting up extra early so it was waiting for me downstairs when I woke. "This is my fault, she should have been resting. I knew she wasn't feeling 100 percent yesterday. I should have made her take it easy."

My fathers arms swallowed my body. "Doll face this isn't any ones fault. Mom is getting older and you can't get her to slow down. Believe me I have tried." He kissed my forehead. "Come on, ride with me to the hospital. You don't need to drive right now."

John's POV

I woke to my cell ringing next to me on the nightstand. I gently moved the female next to me over. I had a moment of weakness last night, and gave in to her. The alcohol didn't help the situation any. I slid my phone open and answered. "Hello?"

"John, somethings happened." It was Bailey, and my first thought was Falon.

"What's wrong?" I sat up quickly.

"It's Celeste, she had a heart attack a couple days ago, and she's in the ICU."

Sadness overtook me. It explains why Falon wasn't answering her phone. "How's Falon doing?" I know how close the two are, damn she must be a wreck right now.

"Not too good. She won't eat or drink anything. She won't stop crying, or leave Celeste's side, and we are trying to do everything we can to calm her down, but nothing is working."

I ran my hand over my head. "Put her on the phone."

"I'll try." I heard Bailey talking, the only other noise I heard was sobs. "I'm sorry John, she don't want to talk to you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Before we hung up, she gave me the name of the hospital and what room Celeste was in.

I hopped in the shower and dressed as fast as I could. I have the night off, so I don't have to call Vince to tell him I have an emergency and won't be able to make it tonight. As I packed the last of my things, the long blond haired beauty woke up. "You weren't even going to say goodbye." She half smiled.

"Sorry, I have a..." I thought for a short moment. "...family emergency." She nodded understanding.

"Well how was it?" She asked as I was walking towards the door.

"Fine." I shut the door as I said it. I didn't mean to act or sound like a jerk, but the only thing I was focused on or gave a shit about was Falon. She needed me more than ever, and I was going to get to her as soon as I could.

Hours later I was staring at her. She had her grams hand in hers, with her head laid down on top. She looked so sad, and vulberable. I walked in, placed my hand on the back of her neck and massaged it. She jumped a little, looked up at me, then back to Celeste. "Any change?" I asked. She just shook her head no. "Come here." I opened my arms, and she stood to accept the hug I wanted to give her. "Baby let me take you home, to get something to eat, and a shower. Bailey said you have been here the whole time. You need to keep your strength up, and get some rest."

"I can't. I promised her I wouldn't leave her alone. I don't care if I stink and I am not hungry." She finally spoke but it was barely a whisper.

I held her tighter. "I know she wouldn't want you to neglect yourself. If not for you, and her, then for the baby, or even me." I pleaded.

She took a deep breath looked at Celeste once more, closed her eyes, and tears slid down her face. "Okay but I can't be gone for long."

"I promise you the moment you have ate, and rested, I will bring you back!" She nodded. As we were leaving the ICU a man walked upto her and gave her a hug. I wanted to ask who he was.

"John, it's nice to finally meet you! I have been hearing alot about you son."

I nodded still unsure of who this man was. Falon must have known what I was thinking or she wouldn't have spoken up. "This is my dad."

I smiled then. "Nice to meet you too. I would love to chat but I need to get her out of here so I can make sure she is taken care of."

"Thanks son. If you hadn't of showed up, I don't know what we would have done."

We shook hands then Falon and I walked down the hall. While we were in the elevator she lost her balance, I could tell she was weak. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair, and makeup were a mess. But I didn't care what she looked like, I was just concerned for her health as well as our baby's. I picked her up and carried her to my car. Before we went to the house, I got her some take out. I was going to carry her into the house but she insisted she walk in. She didn't eat a whole lot, but I was thankful she ate anything at all. I ran her a warm bath and made her relax. I stayed next to her the whole time, I even washed her back, and her hair for her. After she was done soaking, I wrapped a towel around her, helped her dress, then made her lay next to me on the bed. I just held her as we laid in silence. She finally gave into sleep, and I just watched her until I dozed off.

Falon's POV

I woke and my eyes automatically checked the time. It was 4 am. I had been gone for too long. I needed to get back to the hospital. I tried to sit up but John wouldn't let me. He pulled me closer to him. "Lay back down for a bit longer and I will take you back. Just like I promised."

"John I..." He interrupted me.

"Please!" He begged. I took a breath and relaxed. "By the way, happy belated birthday baby!" I felt like crying again, just remembering the events of the day. But I held it in. I kissed his jaw and laid my head on his shoulder. He started singing.

Heh, you know  
Someone loses someone they love everyday  
And I'm fortunate to still have you in my life  
'Cause I know I made some mistakes in the past but  
I'm tired of making excuses  
Listen

For whatever might have been  
And all that it never was  
Whatever I couldn't see  
And all that I didn't want

There was a method to my madness girl  
That wasn't clear to me  
Until the day I saw your face  
When I saw everything

For I saw us dancing through sunshine and rain  
And I saw us laughing through joy and through pain  
And I saw time passing but we did not change  
And I still saw us together at the end of every day

Whenever you want it  
Whenever you need it  
Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like  
You better believe it  
Whenever you feel like dancing  
You don't have to dance alone, no  
You know, you know, you know  
You should already know  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

I felt you inside myself  
Before I could even feel  
I knew you like no one else  
But still I couldn't tell, Oh  
Girl, none of it made sense to me  
Girl, none of it was real  
Until the day I saw your face  
And it was clear to see

Whenever you want it (Whenever you want it)  
Whenever you need it (Whenever you need it, baby)  
Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like  
You better believe it (You better believe it)  
Whenever you feel like dancing  
You don't have to dance alone, no (Oh, no)  
You know, you know, you know  
You should already know  
I choose you (I choose you, baby)  
I choose you (I choose you, girl)  
I choose you  
I choose you (You know that I choose you)  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

Throughout our times, people have searched their lives  
Hoping that they might find the chance where they can make things right  
Through my desire, thank God I found the fire  
Oh, for everything has led me straight to you (Youuuu...)

Whenever you want it  
Whenever you need it (Baby)  
Whatever you feel like, it's gon' be like  
You better believe it (Oh, you better believe it)  
Whenever you feel like dancing  
You don't have to dance alone, no  
You know, you know, you know  
You should already know  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you (Yeah, oh baby darling)  
I choose you (Said I'm choosing you)

I choose you (Oh baby baby)  
I choose you (Girl I made up my mind)  
I choose you (And I choose you)  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

He leaned down and kissed me. I didn't know what to think, but it made me feel a little better. "What was that about?"

"Just felt like singing to you, I guess. I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me Falon. I hope you know that."

I half smiled. "I do now." I snuggled upto him.

Thunder rumbled from outside. I jumped from being startled. The rain was pouring, and tapping loudly on the roof. Lightning flashed and lit up my room through the window. We talked for a bit about me being scared of storms, he promised I was going to be okay, cause he would protect me. We started kissing and messing around until I noticed there was still a glow coming from my window. I got up to investigate it, I trembled when I seen where it was coming from. "John the house is on fire!" He jumped up, put me in his arms and took me outside. He made me sit in the car while he called the fire department. Suddenly I ran back into the house. The smoke was getting thicker, and darker. I managed to make it back upstairs to grab my grandmothers jewelry box, then back to the living room for her photo albums. I felt arms wrap me up and carry me back outside.

"What do you think you were doing? Falon you could have been hurt. That was a stupid thing to do!" He was practically yelling at me. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I had to get these before they were destroyed."

"Their just things Falon, they can be replaced. You risked your life for shit that don't matter?"

I balled my eyes out. He didn't know, why would he? Of course there was a reason I risked everything for the items I held in my arms. "You don't understand John, I had too!"

"Your right I don't fucking understand. Explain it to me!" He was demanding and furious.

"I had to because, these are the only things that grams has left of my grandfather besides the house. She absolutely treasures this stuff. I'm sorry but I had to save them." He pulled me into him holding my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just, you scared me, I was afraid I was gonna lose you." I looked up to him, stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, he kissed mine back. The fire was spreading so we moved the cars out onto the street just in time. The roof was beginning to cave in as the firemen were trying to put the fire out. As I watched the flames engulf the house, I cried harder. That house meant so much to me. It had been my home for the last four years. I knew this was going to hurt my grams more than anything when, or if she woke up.

Hours later the fire was out and the house was nothing but ash, except for one side that was still standing with severe burns on it. Once we were done talking with the police and firemen, my father hugged me. He had tears in his eyes as well. It was the first time I had ever seen the man cry. I hugged him tightly, and he told me to go back to the hospital, that he would be there later. John drove us in his car.

I sat down next to my grams hospital bed. I held her hand as a single tear slipped landing onto hers, and she squeezed mine. "Grams?" I whispered.

She groaned a bit, then opened her eyes. She was waking up. "Falon, doll face. I am sorry about your cake!"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. The most important thing is your okay... Are you okay? Do you have any pain?"

"The ticker is throbbing, but nothing your old grams can't handle." She looked over and smiled. "John, how are you doing dear? Don't tell me she called and worried you for nothing."

He walked closer and kissed her cheek. "She absolutely did."

"Now Falon, sweetie, this young man works his booty off, he don't need to be bothered."

"I'm sorry grams, it won't happen again." I called for the nurses to let them know she was awake. They checked her out and the doctor came in to talk with her. She was doing remarkably well for someone that had just had a heart attack and coming out of a short coma. After the tests had came back, the doctor told us she had suffered no brain damage or amnesia, that she should recover just fine. He wanted her to be on a special diet and exercise when she left the hospital. John stayed as long as he could making sure grams and I were going to be okay. After a few minutes of convincing him things were looking up he finally left, but planted kisses on my lips and my stomach.

__

_

* * *

_

The song was, "I Choose You" by Mario. If anyone wants to know. Hope you liked this chapter. I usually have another written before I post, but I am having a hard time with thirteen. Think I have a little bit of writers block going on. Bare with me, I will get it done and posted as soon as I can. R&R! Also thank you for the reviews, until next time, take care!


	13. Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Life Goes On

Falon's POV

My grams was released from the hospital early this morning. My father moved her into his house, and took a temporary leave of absence from work to take care of her. I am moving back into my old room as well. I am very nervous about it. I know my mother and I are going to bump heads.

I sat down next to my grams to talk with her after she settled into her room. "Grams I am so sorry about the house. I wish I could have stopped the fire."

She held onto one of her photo albums and smiled. "It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault. These things happen and we have to move on."

I tried to force a smile but failed miserably. "I know but all the memories and your life with gramps were in that house."

She cupped my face. "Dear I will miss that place, but that's all it was, just a place. I am happy you and John made it out unharmed. That's what's important. Thank you for saving my jewelry your grandfather had given me, and my precious albums, but you really shouldn't have risked your life. John was right."

"I know but I didn't want you to lose everything. You have already lost so much. There isn't going to be many memories left now."

She shook her head. "I have plenty, they are stored here..." She pointed to her head. "...and here." She placed her hand on her chest over her heart. I know how much that house meant to her, she had lived there since her and gramps got married. I wanted to cry, cause I was gonna miss it. But if she was willing to let it go, I was gonna do the same.

I smiled and hugged her. "Okay grams, I love you."

"I love you too doll face." We chatted some more then she went to sleep. I went back to my room and sat down on the bed. I was disturbed when someone opened the door.

She stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. "If you are going to be staying here, you need to know the rules."

I nodded. "Okay." I would accept and abide by them. After all I wanted this to work out.

"Your baby's father is not allowed to spend the night, he has to stay at a hotel. If you go out, you have to return by 10 pm or the doors will be locked and you will have to wait until morning to get back in." She looked down at me. "Depending on how long you stay. If your still living here when the baby is born, you will be sharing this room. Don't expect anyone to help you... You will be taking care of your child on your own."

"Okay no problem."

"Also you have to help out around the house with chores. If I tell you something needs to be done, I expect you to do it within the amount of time I give you."

"Fine." She turned to leave. "Mom, I am sorry things has ended up being like this. I really want us to get along. Do you think we could make a mends?"

"Falon, you can forget about that. You did this to yourself, now you have to accept the consequences." She walked out and tears formed in my eyes. Why did she have to be like that? I'm her daughter, why is she still treating me like this? I want to make things right, and have a relationship with her. I guess that is never going to happen.

I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes. Moments later I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I wiped my tears away as fast as I could.

"Falon you have company." My father spoke as I rose up to see who it was.

The smile I saw on his lips, lit up my insides, like I was on fire. He walked over and hugged me. "How are you feeling?"

I half smiled. "Good I guess."

"I am gonna leave you two alone. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." My father Ben walked out, closing the door behind him.

He laid down with me on the big bed, wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me closer to him. I turned to face him and he kissed me. Things were getting heated until someone started yelling.

"Get the hell out of my house." My mother demanded.

"Mom it's okay, we were just kissing. No big deal." I replied.

"Falon, it would have went further if I hadn't of walked in." You think? Of course it would have. "This is not allowed and I want him to leave, you are no longer welcome here."

Okay I know I said I wanted to make things right with her, but if John isn't welcome neither am I. Forget the mends this woman has gone too damn far. "He is my baby's father, and he has a right to be wherever his child is!"

"Fine, you can get your ass out too!" My face dropped and John's jaws clinched.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to her like that?" He stood up and started packing my stuff. "Don't worry we will be out of here soon!"

My mother walked out leaving us alone again. "Where are we going?" I asked upset and unsure.

"Your moving in with me!" He kept a serious face as he spoke.

"John, that's very kind but..."

"Look, you are pregnant with my baby. If you move in with me atleast you have a place to call home and I can take care of you. Please just do this." He practically begged as he sat my bags on the bed and pulled me into his arms for a hug. "After the baby is born and you decide to get your own place that's fine, but until then, you are stuck living with me." He smiled showing off his dimples.

I took a breath then agreed. "Fine. Just so you know that's not gonna work every time."

He cocked his head. "It's worked this far, I am sure it won't be the last time."

He put my belongings in the car as I said bye to my grams, and father. Soon we were on our way to Tampa, Florida. Moving in with one another was a big step, that's usually when you find out what the person is really like, and sometimes, it often changes things.

"We're here." He said as we pulled into the half circled driveway. I took in the scene. After he showed me around, he took me into his room and sat my bags down. "You'll be staying in my room."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary. I can stay in the guest room."

"Absolutely not." He returned a smile, then walked out to let me get settled in. I unpacked and walked into the living room. I observed the pictures of his family and friends. They looked like they were very happy at the time. It made me smile. I felt him behind me as I looked at one particular photo of him when he was young, with his brothers. "We were a handful."

I nodded. "I bet." I wondered if his family knew that he was going to be a father, and what they thought about it. I hoped they would accept my baby. I turned around and bumped into him. "Sorry." My eyes were apologetic.

He smiled. "It's okay. Falon, I want you to make yourself at home here. Feel free to do what you want."

"Thanks John, but I really don't want to be a bother."

He raised his brow and cocked his head. "Your not. so stop thinking you are. Your the mother of my unborn child, I am fucking happy your here."

We sat on the couch and watched a movie. We had lost track of time and noticed it was getting late. We went to the bedroom for some much needed rest.

John's POV

I woke to the sound of the vaccum roaring from the hall. It was 6 am and she was cleaning. She is suppose to be resting, and taking it easy. I forced myself outta bed, and walked toward her as she was turning around to face my direction.

She jumped and grabbed her chest. "Shit!" She screamed.

I turned off the vaccum. "You okay?" I questioned.

She nodded as she took a deep breath. "Yeah, you just scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, didn't mean too."

"It's okay. Did I wake you?"

"Nah... You need to sit down and relax. I'll do this later." I spoke with a serious tone.

"I'm fine... Am I not allowed to clean?" She smiled as she spoke.

I couldn't help but smile back. "No your not."

She pouted. "But I like cleaning."

Fuck, I can't stand when she pouts. I hope she don't figure out it gets to me. "Fine, but don't over do it." I walked into the kitchen, and there was fresh coffee in the pot. I poured a cup, and went to sit at the table.

She came in and made herself a cold glass of orange juice. "Is it good?" She asked.

I shook my head before I took another sip. "It's damn good. How did you sleep last night?"

"Great actually, better than I had in a long time. I think it has to do with the fact you were right next to me." She winked.

I smiled. "Really? You missed me so much you couldn't sleep?" I winked back and we both laughed.

"No, actually the baby, doesn't kick as much when your around." She rubbed her belly.

"Glad to be of service then." I nodded and took another drink of my coffee.

After lunch, I settled on the couch to watch espn. I was concentrating on the tv, until Falon came in cleaning. "What are you doing?" I asked as she was picking up the magazines.

"Nothing, just straightening things up."

"Do you have OCD?" I asked wanting to know where in the hell she was getting her energy from. I thought pregnant girls were suppose to be tired all the time.

"No, I just like keeping things spotless. Is that a crime?" She retorted.

I looked at the tv, then back to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She stormed out of the room. What did I do? I sat for a moment longer than decided against my better judgement to go check on her. When I walked into the bedroom she was laying on the bed crying.

I crawled up next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. I am not quite sure what I did, but I really didn't mean to do it."

She turned to look at me. "You didn't do anything your great." She started crying even more ad rested her head against my arm.

Okay something is wrong. How do I fix her? Think John, what would mom would? "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't honestly know. I got mad when you asked if I had OCD because I was cleaning. Now I am crying because I feel bad about. I don't like being mad at you." Tears were streaming steadily down her rosy cheeks.

I kissed her neck. "Don't cry, your killing me here." I thumbed her tears away. "I think it's just your hormones, causing you to have mood swings."

"How do you know?" She asked with questioning eyes.

"I read it somewhere."

She sniffled a little then finally stopped crying. "Where?"

"I googled pregnancy and it had alot of information about different things pregnant girls go through on there. That was one of them."

She started laughing. "You actually googled it?"

I nodded. "Yeah I was worried about you and wanted to find out what I.. well we should expect."

She smiled. "Your amazing, you know that?"

"I don't know about that."

She kissed my lips lightly. "You are, and don't let anyone tell you other wise."

I smiled and pulled her closer to me. "You're pretty amazing too. I don't know how I ever got so lucky meeting someone like you." I looked down and she had fallen asleep. "Nite darlin."

The next morning was different than usual. She is clinging onto me, every chance she gets. I don't know if it's because I am leaving or she just wants to be near me. I really don't want to go, and leave her alone. But I want to get back to work as soon as I can. I miss the guys and the fans. I smiled knowing that when I returned, Falon would be here welcoming me home with open arms. I sat my bags by the door, and turned to meet her face to face.

She had tears in her eyes. "I will be back before you know it."

"I know, I just hate missing you that's all."

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I know, I am gonna miss you too."

"Be careful and remember to call me."

"I will, promise. I better go, so I don't miss my flight. Take care of yourself beautiful. See ya soon." I crushed her lips then left. We waved to one another as I drove off. Things between us couldn't be better. But the question is, why am I so fucking scared of committing to her?

* * *

That's it for chapter thirteen. Hope you liked it. Didn't think I was gonna finish this one, or even if it would turn out right. But I did, and it does. Let me know what you think. Please review!


	14. Jealousy Issues!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy Issues!

A month ago things were good between Falon and I. But the last couple weeks, she has been very distant, keeping me at arms length. I hope it's just the fucking hormones causing her to act this way. I wanted to get things back to the way they were, so I decided to talk her into traveling with me. It took me awhile to convince her on the phone, but she finally gave in. Now I am waiting at the airport for her to arrive. I seen her walking out and smiled. She turned and my eyes about popped out of my damn head. I can't believe how big her stomach is. Not saying she is fat, just that she is definitely six months pregnant.

She walked over and tilted her head. "Hi." No smile, nothing, to be honest, she looked miserable.

"You feeling okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired." I could tell she was, so I gathered her bags and carried them to the rental car for her.

"I'm glad you came, I have missed you."

"Yeah me too."

"Did you ask the doctor about going on the road with me before you came?"

"Yes, he said traveling was fine as long as I rested for a certain amount of time. He doesn't want me to over do it."

We got in the car and closed the doors, then I turned the ignition on. "Okay that's no problem, I will take care of everything, while your taking it easy." I winked.

"Okay." She said softly and smiled. It was the first time I had seen her do that in weeks. Her traveling with me was definitely going to bring us close again. Living together has really put a strain on our relationship. We have argued and said things I know we both regret. I don't know if it will work out in the end. I am gonna do my best for our baby's sake. We are more than friends now, but neither of us are willing to admit it.

We made it to the hotel in no time. After she was settled into our room, we went out for lunch. We had just sat down when Randy took the seat across from me. "What's good?" He asked.

She smiled and pointed to a couple items on her plate. "Wanna bite?" She said holding the fork up for him to try it.

He took a bite and swallowed. "Damn that's good. I think I will have the same."

"Where's Bailey? I haven't seen her in forever." She asked then took a sip of her diet coke.

"I seen her a little bit ago. She should be here soon." Randy replied.

"Good, we can catch up." She stated.

"You look great Falon, more beautiful than I remember." I guess he noticed things were awkward between us. Usually I was good at what he was doing. But considering I am involved, he was the one that was gonna have to lighten things up.

She started to blush. "Thanks, you too!" Apparently she didn't mean to say it, or she wouldn't of looked away after she did. She quickly looked back at Randy and smiled.

"I know sweetheart, but thank you anyway." He spoke proudly, she laughed and looked at me.

I winked at her and she smiled bigger than she had before. "Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much better actually. Sorry I was kind of feeling down before." Her eyes were apologetic.

"Why?" I was curious to know. Mainly cause I was worried about her.

She took a deep breath. "To be honest it's my mom."

I knew this wasn't going to be good. Her mother was always making things difficult for her. "What is she doing now?"

"Your not gonna like it."

"I'm sure I won't, but let's hear it."

"Ryan has been calling me, and I wasn't for sure why until yesterday. We actually have became friends in a weird way, but my mom had told him that you had left me to raise our baby on my own, and convinced him that if he still wanted to marry me that he could. However he would have to say he is the father of our child."

That fucking bitch. I swear if she doesn't stay the fuck out of our business, I am gonna let her have it. "Your fucking kidding me!"

"No, he told me all about. However I told him what was really going on, and he apologized."

"Good, so everything is cleared up now?"

"Yep, he said he was gonna have a talk with her about it. Basically make it clear that the only way he was pursuing a relationship with me, was going to be my decision not hers."

I couldn't help but think maybe she did like this guy. "Do you want to be with him?" I had to ask. Randy gave me a weird look.

She shrugged. "He's a nice guy, but a friend is as far as it is going to go with him. Why did you ask that?"

"Just curious that's all."

"Someone is jealous!" Randy stated as a matter of fact.

"Not at all." Okay I admit I can't stand the thought of her being interested in any guy but me. But is she? That's the question I really want an answer to. My thoughts were soon interrupted when Bailey took a seat next to her best friend.

Falon's POV

"Hey girl, where have you been hiding?" I asked.

"Randy's room." She replied.

Randy smirked and cocked his head. "Good times."

I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful. Now I know why you haven't talked to me that much on the phone."

"They're fucking with you darlin." John spoke up.

"Oh, well I was believing it."

"Actually I just got out of a relationship." Randy added.

I frowned from the look on his face, he had gotten hurt. "Sorry to hear that."

He nodded. "I'm better off believe me."

We talked a bit more before the guys had to get ready to go the arena. Bailey and I sat in the lobby of the hotel to catch up. "So what or should I say who has been consuming all of your time?" I asked hoping she would finally tell me what had been going on with her.

She smiled and leaned in closer to me. "You will never guess, you may even be a little shocked."

"Okay."

"You know of John's brother Matt, right?" I nodded slowly, not sure what he had to do with it. "Well we have been hooking up quite a bit lately. At first we started out as friends. But things just kind of happened."

"Really? So are you like a couple?"

She shook her head. "No, he hasn't said anything about it. I think we are friends with benefits. I would like to be more but there is nothing I can do."

"Looks like it runs in the family."

She gave me a weird look. "What do you mean? Aren't you and John official now?"

"Hardly, if anything I am just the mother of his unborn child. I think we are just going to be staying friends, but he confuses the hell out of me."

"From the way he talks you two are together. How is he confusing you?"

I sighed. "Well... when we are together he always tells me how much he cares about me. We hook up, just about every time we see each other. But then it's like he backs off. I don't know what his problem is. I just wish he would give me an answer on what we are, so I can move on."

"I understand that. Maybe he is not ready to settle down or something? I don't know Fal. Maybe you need to make him talk to you about it to see what's going on."

I shrugged. "Maybe. We better be going." We went to our rooms. After the show John came back to the hotel. He wanted me to go out with him tonight. I agreed and dressed into some comfy jeans and a loose t-shirt. We made it to the restaurant and joined the others. I took a seat close to Bailey and John sat next to me. Everyone ate and talked for awhile. It was after hours, and fans had been crowding the place since we arrived. There were a few girls that approached the table for autographs but they were harmless. I was leaning into Bailey, having a girl conversation, when she nudged my arm to look over my shoulder. "You have to be kidding me." A fan had sat in John's lap and they were flirting with one another. "I can't believe he is doing this right in front of me. What do I do?"

"You got me chicka, there isn't much you can say, considering your not together."

"I know." I sat back and tried to ignore them the best I could. My heart ached, and my blood boiled. Who does he think he is? I am pregnant with his baby and he is being extra friendly with that girl. I keep trying to convince myself that I have no right to be jealous, but it's not working. Matt walked in and Bailey sat on his lap, making sure the same thing didn't happen to her. Considering she wasn't the type to sit back and say nothing, she would knock a bitch out over someone she liked. Myself I am not a fighter, and would rather sit back, take as much of it as I could endure. If it gets too much, I will leave and go back to the hotel.

Randy sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. "You okay beautiful?" I nodded. "Are you sure, cause you look like you lost your best friend?"

"I'll be okay."

He smirked. "Until you are, I am gonna sit right here and keep you company." I politely smiled back. An hour later I had seen enough. The girl was all over him, kissing on him and he was kissing her back. Everyone at the table couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Tears were forming in my eyes, and Randy noticed. He pulled me closer to him. "Why don't I get you out of here!" He said then took the last sip of his beer. I nodded then we left. John didn't even notice.

John's POV

This chick is so hot, I can't wait to take her to my room tonight. My room, I share my room with someone. Fuck Falon. I looked up to see that she was no where in sight. "Where did she go?" I asked as the others were getting up to leave.

Adam turned with a serious face. "Why do you care?"

What the fuck is his problem? I am having a good time and he had to go and ruin it with that shit. "I care, where the fuck is she?"

"She seen you were occupied so she is staying with Randy and Bailey tonight." I sat back and took another drink of my beer. Fine if that's how she wants it to be. I paid for my drinks and walked the tall, beautiful bombshell back to the hotel, which wasn't too far of a walk, just around the corner to be exact. As soon as the room door closed, she undressed, and jumped me. I quickly unbuttoned, and unzipped my shorts, letting them slide to the floor. I picked her up held her against the wall and began thrusting as hard as I could into her. When we finally made it to the bed, we had both reached our peaks and climaxed. After we came down from our highs, we fell asleep.

Falon's POV

Randy suggested I take a bath to relax, he even ran the water for me. He was being so sweet. I guess it's easy to feel sorry for a pregnant girl, who is one of the biggest fools on the planet. Always falling for every word that is spoken, and getting hurt. I need to get out of this mood and let it go. I am not supposed to get stressed. The doctor said it would cause problems if I were to get upset. I probably should have told John, but he would have been treating me like I was made of glass. Which is exactly why I kept it to myself. Now remembering what I had seen with my own two eyes, makes me realize it wasn't the right decision. I dried off and slipped one of Randy's shirts on. I didn't even want to go to the room for my own clothes, so he loaned this to me. I walked out and sat in the chair by the table. Randy was laying with one arm under his head and the other on his stomach, he was still awake. Bailey had passed out with Matt. He had been slipping her alcohol from the moment she sat on his lap. After I checked my voicemail, I put my phone down on the nightstand in between the beds. Randy turned his head towards me and smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yes, actually I do feel a little better."

He scooted over and patted the empty spot next to him. "Come on, get off your feet and rest."

I gracefully laid down filling the spot with my swollen body. "Thanks for everything Randy. You have been really sweet to me."

He cocked his head. "Your welcome. You know when he drinks he don't think about his actions, and how they affect those around him. Trust me, he will be begging for forgiveness in the morning. Just wait and see. But if I were you, I would make him sweat a little."

"There isn't much I can say about it. We aren't a couple, you know that right?"

He raised a brow. "Really, you had me convinced."

"No, I would like to, but for some reason he keeps pulling back away from me, whenever we get too close."

We laid in silence for a moment. He looked like he was thinking before he spoke again. "I have known John a long time. If I had to guess what his problem is, I would have to say he is afraid to commit again. Liz really did a number on him and she has been the only other female that he has ever loved that way besides you." The baby started kicking and he smiled. He placed his hand on my stomach and gently massaged. "Give him some time. I know it's alot to ask, but he just needs to be sure he won't get his heart broken again."

It feels nice laying here with Randy and talking openly about John. I had always been the only child and never knew what it would be like to have a sibling. But Randy felt like a brother to me. "Thanks Randy. I guess I needed to hear that, be reassured that he does care. Your a good guy, definitely deserve someone that is gonna treat you right."

He smiled. "Thanks that means alot." We finally closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.

John's POV

I woke up with a hangover from hell. I seen the sleeping female laying next to me and my face fell. How could I fucking do that to Falon? I got caught up in the gawd damn moment, and the liquor was rushing through my fucking system. But that still was not an excuse in my eyes. She was right there, baring witness, to my careless actions. Why didn't I fucking stop? Given it had been little awhile since I had been intimate with anyone, but still there was no reasonable explanation for me to hurt her like that. I know she is upset with me, anyone in her position would be. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done the female was awake. Hell I don't even know her name.

"Morning John. I had an amazing time last night. Any chance we can do that again?" She bite her lip in hopes I would.

"I can't make any promises, you just have to wait and see." I hated not giving her a straight answer, I guess the fact of the matter was, I didn't want to hurt anyone else. We talked for a bit then she left. I heard someone come in thirty minutes later. It was Falon.

"Hey." She said as she sat down on the bed. "I know things are different between us right now, but I want to work it out, so we can atleast be friends again. This silence is really bothering me, I miss talking to you." I was surprised, she wasn't upset, in fact she was very calm. Which was weirding me out.

"Your not mad at me?" I questioned as I sat down next to her.

She half smiled. "No, there is no reason for me to be. You don't need to explain things either, save me the gory details, please!" She laughed. "I guess I was jealous, because I am pregnant with your baby and you were making out with another girl in front of me."

"I'm sorry. I am not gonna make excuses for what I did. I was fucking dick, plain and simple."

She placed her hand on mine. "It's okay John, your free to sleep with anyone you want. So don't feel bad about it. Just don't do it in front of me. Please I really can't handle that right now!"

"I don't want to hurt you Falon. I promise you never see that again!" Honesty was in his eyes and his voice.

"Thanks. I care alot about you John, and all I want is for you to be happy. Even if it's with another girl."

I smiled, I know her words are true. "I care about you too." I didn't know what else to say. I had been ranked #1 jackass because of my dumbass last night.

We hugged each other and didn't let go for a long time. I knew from this point on, that things were gonna be different between us.

* * *

Okay that's it for chapter fourteen. I have been trying to decide on whether John and Falon should have a boy or girl. So, I thought I would just ask you guys, and find out what you think. If you would like to suggest some names, you can if you want. Just leave me a review and let me know!


	15. Meeting The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Meeting The Family

John's POV

I am on my way home and can't wait to see Falon. We have had many late night conversations on the phone for the past month, but it's not the same as being face to face. At most we have spent a total of 48 hours together.

Gawd damn, I have fucking missed her. Things have not been the same between us since that day she said I could sleep with anyone I wanted too. It hurt when she spoke those words. I wanted her to yell, scream, smack me continuously until I was red in the face. Did she? Fuck no, she was calm and had no emotional reaction, except for saying she didn't want to see it or hear about it. If she cared, why didn't she throw a bitch fit. I guess I just don't understand women at all or maybe it's just how she is. I am still learning new things about her. But the more I try to figure her out, the more fucking confused I get. So I am just going to let it be for the time being.

My feelings are hidden now, I have officially became a pussy when it comes to her. Hell I guess I am just scared she will reject me, if I fully committed or fucking worse, she breaks my heart. Truth be told, I don't want to hurt her either. After all she is the mother of my unborn child. Fuck John, when in the hell did you start sounding like a coward? Snap the fuck out of it and deal already. Gawd dammit, I am such a fucking douche at times. Even the guys have noticed a change in me. I need to get it together and step up. Spit out how I feel and lay all the cards on the fucking table. I thought we could have possibly been more, but as of right now, friends is all I see us being in the future. If anything it's for our baby. It seems like that's the only reason we are even talking anymore.

I just pulled into the drive and I wonder what it's going to be like to be home with her this week. I took a week off because I am emotionally and physically drained. I need to clear my head and heart. Hell everyone needs a break every once in awhile.

I walked upto the door and just as I was about to reach for the knob to put the key in, it opened slowly in front of me and my eyes met hers. "Falon? What are you doing up so late?" I asked unsure. She usually was asleep at this time.

Falon's POV

I had just woke up to my bladder about to explode and seen headlights shine through the windows. I never expected for it to be him. "John? I just got up to use the bathroom. What are you doing home?" I asked hoping he wasn't hurt.

He smiled lightly. "I took some time off!" My eyes looked him over and he noticed. "Don't worry, I don't have any injuries." He winked then I stepped back to let him in. He took his stuff straight to the bedroom. I shut the door and locked it then felt two arms wrap me up. I pulled away and went back to bed. He soon followed and laid down next to me. I scooted to the edge and adjusted my body to where I was more comfortable. "Did I piss you off or do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I am just tired!" I calmly replied which was true, but I also just didn't feel like being touched.

John's POV

Damn this is not going to end well. I got to think of something before she ends up hating me. Maybe a good sleep will freshen my mind and I can figure out something in the morning. I just hope I don't make it worse. "Goodnight darlin." I said just before I turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to me. She didn't say anything back, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up early and she was still sleeping soundly next to me. I can tell she had kept her distance through the night snuggling with her body pillow. I hate that damn thing. She has me to cling to and she chooses that fucking shit. Fuck, no time to complain now, gotta do some damage control and figure out what to do to atleast get her talking to me again. I paced back and forth in the living room, until the picture of myself with my brothers when we were young, caught my attention. That's it. I'll take her home to meet the family. Hell they have been giving me shit over it anyway and thinking I don't want them to meet her. I went back to the bedroom, called the airport and began packing immediately. I packed for both of us. By the time I finished loading the car and came into the living room, she was awake.

I walked upto her and smiled. "Get dressed we have to be at the airport in an hour or we'll miss our flight."

Falon's POV

Okay has he gone insane? He has a week off and he is planning on traveling. He should be enjoying his time at home, not flying to where ever the hell he is going. "What are you upto?"

His smile grew and his dimples were like magnets to my eyes. "What do you mean? I thought you would like to get away from here for a bit. So, I am taking you home!"

"Really?" It has been so long since I have seen my family. This is awesome. Grams has been doing better and I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much it hurts and my dad. He calls everyday and I cry when we have to hang up. I am so ready to go home. "Let me pack. Oh and I have to grab the ultrasound video so grams can see!" Excitement practically screamed from my words. His smile faded and I became confused. "Did I miss something?"

He cleared his throat. "I meant my home. I thought you would like to finally meet my family!" It was almost a whisper.

Dammit, I completely misunderstood what he meant. I am such a ditz at times. "Oh, I am sorry. I got all excited for the wrong reason. Not that it's not great to meet your family. I have wanted to for awhile now. It's just that meeting them makes me a little nervous." I know I shouldn't care what they think of me, but this is John's family. My baby's family and I want them to like me. I want us to get along. I am scared that if it doesn't work out, things are gonna get even worse for John and I.

His eyes lightened a little. "Why are you nervous darlin?"

"Well what if they don't like me?" I answered truthfully but not really wanting too. This is the most John and I had talked about things not relating to the baby for awhile now.

He half smiled. "Falon, they are gonna love you. I promise it's not going to be as bad as you think!" Atleast I hoped.

I lightly smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Okay, I will go get dressed and pack. Then we can leave!" I turned to walk out of the room until he spoke again.

"Actually all you need to do is get dressed. I already packed for you!" He had a nervous expression on his face, not sure of my reaction, I guessed.

I nodded. "Okay, that saves me the trouble. I won't be long." I rushed to change.

We made it to the airport with just minutes to spare. We checked our luggage in and took our seats on the plane. Hours later we were landing. Then it took another hour to get to his parents house. I felt knots in my stomach when we parked in the drive. I wasn't sure if it was the baby moving around or just my nerves. The more than likely answer, was both. He opened his door and I didn't move a muscle. It was like I was frozen in place.

I watched him walk around to my side of the rental and open the passenger side door. "Come on, it's going to be okay. Don't make me pick your pregnant ass up and carry you inside, because you know I will!" I rolled my eyes and the next thing I know his arms were wrapping me up and he was lifting me out of the car.

"John, put me down!" I tried to reason with him.

He smirked. "No, I don't think I will. Besides your pregnant with my child, so in a way I am just carrying our baby inside."

I swear he gets under my skin more than anyone. "That's not the same thing, John!" I scoffed.

"Sure it is darlin. Hey you can't honestly say it doesn't feel good to be in my arms again." He grinned that shit eating grin of his. Honestly it did feel good, but for different reasons. I wish I could let myself go with him, and stop walking on egg shells around him and just be happy. But I am almost convinced, it will never work out. Now and for the rest of my life, I will be forever known as John Cena baby mama. I can see everyone talking now. 'She got herself knocked up on purpose and poor Cena. How could she do that to him?' Well fuck them. They don't know me or the situation.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts and realized John was waiting for an answer. "Yes I can.." He gave me a knowing look. "Fine. But only cause..." I hesitated and was about to finish what I was saying until we were interupted.

"Johnny your home!" A older woman announced as she was coming out the front door.

He smiled from ear to ear. "Yeah and it feels damn good to be back!" I heard excitement in his voice.

She hugged him which was causing her to hug me as well. "You must be falon!" She stated . "I'm Carol, John's mother!" She said as she stepped back and held the door open for us to come in.

"I am. Nice to meet you!" I replied. Her smile reminded me of my grams. Warm, and loving. Once we were inside I figured John would put me down. But he didn't, he just held me close to him. "John, you can put me down now!" I uttered.

John's POV

I smiled. "What if I don't want too?" I questioned.

She sighed. "Please!" I seen she was uncomfortable and I didn't want her to be, so I stood her up and let go of her. "Thank you."

I nodded. Then I was mobbed by the rest of my family. My brothers, Steve, Dan, Matt and Sean. Steve's wife Caitlin, Dan's wife Mary and my two beautiful nieces, Brittany, and Sarah came in to the room as well. "What is this, a family reunion that I was unaware of?"

"Of course not son. We are just having a barbeque!" My father spoke.

I smiled and hugged him. "How you doing old man?" I stepped back and put my hand on his left shoulder.

"Good, it's about time we see your face around here again!"

I nodded. "I know. Everyone this is Falon. Be nice!" Sometimes my family were just like bees, swarming you and ready to sting at any given moment. But with Falon, I was sure they would be civil.

Falon's POV

I became so nervous my knees began to shake. John introduced me to his family, telling me their names. "Hi. Nice to meet you all!"

Everyone looked at me and smiled. "Damn John, I thought you had an age limit bro." Steve spoke.

"Steve, stop." Carol scolded him.

"Leave it alone man." John replied.

"It's a free a country and I have the right to voice my opinion."

"Steve let it be, and keep your opinions to yourself." Caitlin retorted.

I felt the knots getting tighter in my stomach. "Can I use your bathroom?" I asked nervously. Carol nodded and showed me to the one down the hall. I locked myself in and sat down on the side of the tub, taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. I stood to my feet and looked in the mirror for a short moment. I finally managed to get my nerves under control . I decided to go back to where the others were, I opened the door and was startled by John standing directly in front of me. I jumped back.

He smiled lightly but still held a concerned expression on his face. "You okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"You sure your good? Because if your not, you should lay down."

"John I am fine. I swear." He smiled then we went and joined everyone in the living room.

John's POV

They say time passes by when your having fun. Well that's true. It's been five days and things are going good. My family has fallen in love with Falon and they're getting along just fine. Except for the fact they are treating her like glass and I can tell it's getting on her nerves. But other than that things couldn't be better. She was after all family now, regardless if we are together or not. My mother has been talking about getting together for the holidays with her, as well as talks about the baby and what to expect. Not to mention flashing the photos of my brothers and I growing up and talking about what I was like as a kid. I just sat and watched them interact with one another and smiled to myself letting my mind wonder what it could be like if we were together. Then reality sat in and i thought some fresh air and working on the old car in the garage might clear my head. Just as I was finished messing around, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I smiled thinking it was Falon, but when I turned around my smile faded. "Liz, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly. I heard you were back in town and just thought.."

I quickly interrupted her knowing what she was going to say. It's the same thing, every damn time I come back home. "Just thought we would go back to the way things used to be? Pick up where we left off?" I shook my head as I walked passed her. She tugged my arm back. "It's not going to happen this time Liz, things have changed, hell I have changed."

"Don't be like that. I still love you and I know you still love me. This time will be different." I know better, she says that everytime we get back together and things seem to end worse than before.

"No. We are over for good!" I stated with a stern voice. She rolled her eyes and smiled trying to win me over like she always did. But it's not going to happen this time. I have seen and felt so much more with Falon than I ever did with her. Why would I settle for less than that? I took a breath. "Look I met someone and we are having a baby." Damn why in the fuck did I just tell her that? It's none her fucking business!

"You got her knocked up? John we have had sex what, more than a thousand times and I never once got pregnant. Are you sure it's even yours?"

"She wouldn't lie to me like that. She isn't that type of person!" I found myself looking into Liz's eyes wondering if I could be wrong by assuming this baby is mine. Could I be oblivious by the fact that I am in love with Falon and attracted to her more than I have ever been with anyone else? It would definitely be obvious to others watching around me, if that were the case. No, I can't believe it for one second. Why is it that I can defend Falon to everyone else, but when it comes to Liz, I doubt and second guess things. Fuck!

"Johnny, you have known me for years. You have known her all of about 20 minutes. You haven't really had enough time alone with her to know her completely. Just think about it, she could be playing you. Besides who are you gonna take their word for? Hers or mine? I really think you should get a paternity test!"

What if by chance Falon is fooling me? What if the baby isn't mine? Liz was seeding my mind and it was making me curious and wonder if she could possibly be right! I watched Liz leave and wondered why she always messed with my head. I used to crumble when it came to her. Maybe it's just because we were on again, off again for so many fucking years or maybe because I loved her for a long fucking time.

Falon's POV

I can't believe this week is almost over. I have enjoyed getting to know John's family. They are wonderful, loving, and I miss having that around. I miss my family. I think things are gonna work out after all. Now only if John and I could figure things out between us. I would love to be with him, and raise our child together, live happily ever after. I guess I always wanted that fairytale ending, even if it's only in the storybooks. I know John isn't perfect and he don't have to be. I just want more than anything, for him to be the one for me. I looked outside just watching John in the garage. "Only in my dreams!" I spoke out loud.

"What's that dear?" Carol asked.

I smiled. "Nothing." She smiled then walked back out of the room. I looked back through the window and seen John was walking towards the front door. He opened the door, pointed at me then motioned with his hand to come to him. "What?"

"Come with me, I need to talk to you!" I followed in behind him, probably getting my hopes up a little in the process thinking this was it. I could finally talk to him about us getting together officially.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked with a smile spreading across my face.

He took my hands in his and looked down at them. He pressed his lips to the back of one of my hands then sighed. "I care alot about you, and I know this is hard enough as it is. But Falon I need a paternity test!" Why in the hell is he asking for one now? Besides that he knows I was a virgin and that I am not the type to sleep around. He is the only guy I have ever been with. I started to have a panic attack. He grabbed me and sat down in a chair. "Falon calm down. I'm sorry okay, just forget about it! We will talk about this later." He walked off and left me panting, gasping for air.

I took a couple deep breaths then finally managed to steady my breathing. How could he just walk off and leave me? I stood to my feet and practically marched upto him. "John!" I retorted.

He turned around. "Forget it, we will talk later."

My blood boiled. He has had me on an emotional rollercoaster for the past few months. I know I haven't made it any easier on him but it was only because I have been scared and confused. Scared to lose him completely and confused about the future. I want to be with him, through the good and the bad. But as of right now, my fairytale just crashed into the gawd damn ground. I am beyond hurt, and disappointed at this point. I am fucking pissed. "No, I will give you your fucking paternity test." I walked away before he had the chance to speak again and laid on the bed as tears streamed rapidly down my face.

John's POV

What the fuck? Now she gets angry! Dammit John, you really done it this time. "John felix Anthony Cena! What the hell is going on?" My mother raised her voice to me. She hardly ever uses my full name, except for when I am in trouble.

"What?" I replied, snapping at her.

"Don't you what me! You said that baby was yours, assured us. Now you  
suddenly want to question it. Why?" My mother was furious.

"Because I am allowed to mom. What if she is playing me, and the baby isn't mine? What then?"

She dropped her head and shook it. "I have gotten to know that girl, and I can tell you right now, she isn't the type of person to accuse unless it's the truth... Son that baby is yours. I just know it!"

"But mom..."

She put her hand on my arm. "Where is this coming from? Are you having doubts about being a father or maybe that it's alot of responsibity?"

I sighed. "None of those. I talked to Liz earlier and she had me thinking about a few things that I thought I was sure about. I now know I was wrong for second guessing Falon's character. Liz has lied to me so much in the past, I can't believe I fell for her shit again!"

My mother smiled and hugged me tight. "So what you are saying, is that this was another destructive Liz moment?" I nodded. "Then you need to go talk to Falon before it's too late!"

"She is pissed at me, hell she has every right to be."

"Do you love her?" Why would she ask me that?

"Of course I do."

"Then she will forgive you, if she feels the same."

I rushed to find Falon. When I spotted her on the bed, my thoughts became scattered and I didn't know what I was going to say. Seeing her crying her eyes out and the look that broke my heart was back, but different. I had hurt her worse than anyone had. I was solely to blame for it this time, and wished more than anything I could take it back. I swallowed hard and laid behind her, pulling her into my arms and holding her tight. "Falon I am sorry. I know you wouldn't lie about the baby being mine. Hell I know better, and I know that I really hurt you. I also know that no excuse is going to make it better."

"Your right, no excuse will make it okay just like that. I was more pissed than hurt. You were my first and only John. I just can't believe you could doubt me like that and suggest that I am that kind of girl. I don't play those games, never have. Look I can get over this, I just need time. If you still want the test done, I will do it. But don't ever do that to me again! I hate being mad at you. I literally wanted to leave and not look back."

"I'm sorry. I promise to never question you again. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" She nodded yes. I smiled then claimed her lips. The night fell fast. Falon and I were through with the drama. We laid down for a good nights rest and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Yay chapter fifteen is finally posted... Been a struggle, but somehow it worked out... Anyways hope you enjoyed it and are as pleased with how it turned out as I am. Please review & again I am truly sorry that it has taken this long to get posted for you to read!


	16. Expect The Unexpected!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Expect The Unexpected!

Falon's POV

John and I are finally in a good place. We have been making plans for the future. I decided to continue to live with him after the baby is born. Knowing that there is hope for us yet, puts a smile upon my face. The first week back home was kind of hard for me. After John asked for a paternity test, I was more pissed than hurt, that the thought had crossed his mind of me being that type of girl. I have since forgiven him and we have agreed to a fresh start and move forward. Nothing but good things and no more drama. Reality is so much better than my dreams now, except for the part that we aren't together. But I am working on that. As for the baby everything has checked out fine, probably because the stress is gone. I have never been happier and can't wait for John to come home tonight. I really miss him, I feel like a piece of me is gone when he isn't here.

Only a couple more hours until I can be in his arms again. I decided to give him a nice surprise when he gets home. I went to Victoria's Secret and bought some lingerie. It was difficult finding something to fit me. Being eight months pregnant and finding anything to fit is always a challenge, but then I seen this beautiful piece of garment hanging there with my name all over it. I heard some women don't feel as sexy when they are pregnant, but not me. John has this way of making me feel desired, loved, and I have never felt more sexier in my life. A year ago I would of probably laughed at myself for thinking or feeling this way, but I have grown up alot since then. It's funny how that happens. One day your just kind of letting life pass you by then the next your so happy and in love that evey minute is so precious to you. I know we have had our downs, but the ups make it so worth it. Tonight is going to be a night, that I plan on remembering for the rest of my life. I am giving myself to him completely and not holding back anymore. As I finshed the preparations, I smiled knowing that I had succeeded in making every little detail perfect. I heard the car pull up and laid down on the couch. I positioned my body and tried to keep myself calm. Which was hard considering my heart was pounding so fast I thought it was gonna explode. I smiled and closed my eyes, when I heard the door opening.

John's POV

I opened the door and saw Falon wearing red silk lacey lingerie, half laying on the couch and half sitting up. She looked so fucking sexy and I wanted her more than I ever had before. The only light in the house was a glow coming from the candles. It was a sight that I loved seeing. I would have made love to her right there, no thinking twice about it. There was just one problem, the timing couldn't have been worse. I cleared my throat. She opened her eyes and her face turned as red as the garment she was wearing. "Oh my god!" She squealed and grabbed pillows, using them to cover herself up. I looked to the guys and they were all smiling, except for Matt. Bailey had covered his eyes as soon as she seen her friend.

I seen how embarrassed Falon was and all her hard work had gone to waste. Her surprise for me, had backfired and turned into a surprise for her. Last minute planning on my behalf. I was having a party tonight, because some of my friends from college and home were in town. Also Randy, Matt and Bailey were here too! So I thought why not. But now I wished I had confirmed it with her first. I am a guy, we don't always think things through thoroughly, and end up being jackasses. John you fucking idiot. You done did it now! I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "So you come here often?"

"Fuck, I have never been so embarassed in my life! This is horrible." She whined in my ear.

"It's not that bad!"

She looked to face me. "Really?"

I couldn't lie to her. My idea of trying to make her feel better was telling her the situation wasn't bad. But in reality, the truth was, these fuckers had seen her in a whole new light and it was gonna take some time for them to get that image out of their heads. That's if they could. "Naw not really. I would say they are mind fucking you right now!"

She pouted. "Shit. Make them stop!"

I couldn't help but laugh even though I felt for her. "I'm sorry darlin, but I can't."

She sighed as she took a deep breath. "I need to change... Can you carry me into the bedroom so I don't have to look at their faces?"

I smiled as I nodded and picked her up with ease. She kept her face in my neck until I sat her on the bed. "For what it's worth, you looked unbelievably sexy and it would have been a great pleasure to make love to you all night! But considering we have guests, it would be rude to ignore them."

She nodded. "Thanks, and your right. I just wish that you had told me sooner."

"Me too! I promise from now on, I will let you know straight up."

She smiled. "I would really appreciate that. Now how in the hell am I gonna face them?"

He smirked and laughed lightly. "Just do it, is the best advice I can give you. By the way..." I leaned in and kissed her as passionately as I could. Letting her feel how she made me feel, and she let her feelings burst from her lips, which deepened the kiss. "It was a very nice surprise, thank you!"

She lightly smiled and I walked out of the room to join our guests. I walked in and the first person I seen was Randy. "Damn John, you know I looked at Falon as a good friend, hell even a little sister. But now my thoughts aren't so friendly or family oriented at the moment. Hell I don't think they ever will be again!"

I swallowed hard and smiled for a few reasons. He is one of my best friends, he is a co-worker, like a brother to me, and also I know he would never go behind my back like some dudes would. He has always been cool like that. Going after a girl that one of his buddies was with or into just wasn't his thing. "I understand." I cleared my throat. "Just do me a favor, hell, all of you do me a favor. Don't look at her weird or stare at her. I don't want her to be more embarassed or uncomfortable than she already is. Also nobody bring this up again!" They all agreed and we turned the romantic one on one scene into what was now a party. Just as we finished putting the music on and setting the drinks, and snacks up, Falon joined us.

Falon's POV

I stood just looking around and remembering the preparations that I had worked on for over an hour, and seeing that it was now gone. There was no evidence of the previous state that the house was in. The music was playing and more guests were arriving. My plan was ruined, but I decided not to let it get to me and try to enjoy the evening. Meeting and getting to know more of John's friends was what I was going to do. I met Rob, and Damon, two of his college friends. They were interesting, funny, nice, and very flirty. Throughout the night, I could feel eyes watching me from time to time. I tried not to sweat it though. You can't make people not think about it or forget. So it is what it is and that's where I am leaving it. It's buried and over now. After talking to all of the guests I noticed John was very much intoxicated. I was gonna have to keep a close eye on him. Especially if one these girls decides to make a pass, because he is very friendly and affectionate when he is wasted. I watched from a distance and everything seemed to be okay, I don't think I need to worry about him tonight. All the girls here seem to be with someone else. My attention was stolen by Randy sitting down beside me and chugging a beer. "How are you doing?" He smiled as he looked me straight in the eyes and put his arm over the back of my shoulders.

"I am good. How about you?" I returned a light smile not sure if he was upto something. I could see that he was wasted too.

"Fucking awesome." He raised his brows up and down a few times.

Shit... "Don't even think about it mister!"

He laughed. "Come on, it's hot. Can't tell me the thought never crossed your mind!

I cracked up. "It has, but since I have met you, I am sorry but haven't had even one thought about it. John consumes 50 percent of my thoughts, 25 is for my family, and the other 25 is my friends!"

He looked to be thinking then he began talking again. "Well I am a friend so you do think about me!"

I laughed. "Yeah but not in that way."

He smiled. "That's good, John deserves someone like you. I am glad you too are getting along as well as you are."

"Me too." Our conversation was soon interrupted by Bailey's drunk ass falling onto Randy's lap and partly on me.

"Hey we need more of this!" She flashed a bottle of Jim Beam in front of Randy's face.

"Sorry B, too fucking drunk to drive."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Fal, Fal... Pwease!"

I raised my brows. Please what?"

"Go get some more!" She cheesed.

I laughed. "You must be extremely wasted because I can't buy it, underage remember!"

"But your sober and can drive!" She retorted.

"Fine, let me find someone that can buy it that isn't too far gone." I went on a search to find someone that hadn't drank as much and I ended up with Matt, John's brother. We left to get some more liquor.

John's POV

"Shiiit man, I cantz believe that shitz. I's would fucking, I dunno." Fuck Rob is a funny guy. I staggered my way through the room feeling along the wall so I didn't fall. My body dropped onto the bed and I laid there as the room appeared to be shaking. I was half passing out when someone came in the room. I could tell it was a female and it appeared to be Falon. She collapsed next to me and I put my arm around her as I tried to focus my vision to see more clearly. She began to laugh and I kissed her. She started kissing me back and before I knew it she was straddling my waist. I raised up and smiled then kissed her again. We became hot and heavy as our tongues explored each others mouth. I felt her bite my neck and nibble my ears, which made my cock hard as a fucking rock. I helped her shed her clothes and she helped me with mine. I put her hands behind her back and grabbed her wrists. I guided my cock in to her with my other. Her pussy was overflowing with wetness and I thrusted into her hard. I settled into a fast pace, and she began to buck into me. I flipped us over and put her hands above her head. I held her hands down with mine as I intertwined my fingers into hers. Her legs were around my hips and I slammed into her, causing her to grind on me, wanting me to go deeper inside her. I moaned her name a few times. She moaned as well. We were both beading up with sweat when we reached our peaks and exploded. We both panted for a moment, catching our breaths. Just as I was about to pass out, I heard Falon.

"What the fuck? John? Bailey? I can't fucking believe this!" I went out like a light.

Falon's POV

"B, how could you do this to me?" I noticed John was passed out and Bailey was just sitting there smiling."

She giggled. "What... What's wrong Falon?" She tried to grab my arm but I jerked back. "Falon, why are you mad?"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKED JOHN!" I screamed at her.

She looked back to the bed and giggled. "That's not John that's Matt!"

"Bailey sober the fuck up, look it's John!" I took her in for a closer look.

Her face fell. "That's why he kept calling me you!" She started giggling again.

Matt soon came in and his expression changed quickly. The look of shocked and disappointment took over. I could have swore I could see his heart breaking and shattering like mine was. I needed to get out of there and fast. I began grabbing clothes and throwing them into my duffel bag. I rushed through the house and as I was about to open the front door to leave, a hand lightly tugged my arm back. I turned to see who it was as tears streamed down my face. "Randy let me go!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Falon but you can't leave like this. I wouldn't be a good person or friend for that matter if I let you. It's not a good idea to drive when your this upset. Please stay the night and talk to John in the morning. If you still want to leave then, I will take you where ever you want to go."

I broke down causing me to lean into him. He picked me up and carried me into the other room and laid me on the guest bed. He started to pull away but I grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me alone!" I begged.

He looked down with concerned eyes. "I'm here as long as you need me. I won't leave until you tell me too!" He laid down beside me and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Matt and Bailey arguing.

"Matt please talk to me, we need to talk about this!" She was crying as she said it.

"Fine. You want to talk? Let's talk! Bailey, of all people that was here last night. Why John? He's my fucking brother."

"I don't know how the hell it happened. Fuck I don't remember anything except for thinking it was you! You have to believe me. I love you Matt."

It was silent for a moment then it started again. "You love me. Fuck Bailey I fucking loved you. I would have done anything for you!"

"Matt I am so sorry. I will never make that mistake again, please forgive me!" She begged.

"Forgiveness is not something I can give at the moment. What about Falon? Your best fucking friend in the world. How do you think she is feeling? Gawd dammit she is eight months pregnant. They had finally gotten to a good place and things were looking up for them. But now that has all gone down the fucking drain. Do you think she is gonna fucking forgive you?"

"Maybe not right now, but one day. I don't know what else to do or say except I am so fucking sorry."

"I will show you sorry!"

"Matt what are doing?" I heard them going down the hall. "Matt he's your brother. Don't do this!"

John's POV

I was sleeping until my brother came in and flipped my mattress over with me still on it. "What the fuck?" I yelled.

He just watched as I got up. His face fell with disappointment, anger and hurt. "I can't fucking deal with this right now!" He stormed out of my room as Bailey followed close behind him.

Falon's POV

"Matt, please don't leave!" The door slammed and the yelling stopped. I felt movement next to me. I didn't know he was still beside me. I turned to face him as he opened his eyes.

"Damn I hate this. I wish I had noticed they weren't in the room with us and I could have stopped it!" He was blaming himself.

"Randy this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for this!" I whispered.

He sighed. "I'm not, it's just I hate seeing my friends go through this and hurting, because of one drunken night. Everything has changed, possibly forever, if you guys can't reconcile." I wanted to promise him everything would work out, but I couldn't. I wasn't so sure myself. We heard Bailey sobbing from the next room and he closed his eyes.

"Go check on her, I know you want too!"

"It's just she is my friend too, and there is only one of me!"

"It's okay, go!" I sounded bitchy. It was only because she was my best friend and she had slept with the love of my life and I was hurting. My heart was shattered into a million pieces and it was all because of her and John. Why did it have to be him and her, why not another chick? Was the question racing through my mind. I know they were drunk but it's not a fair enough reason for the pain I was feeling emotionally. If anyone needed the comfort right now it was Matt and myself. I got out of bed and went to get something to drink as Randy went to check on My ex best friend. My throat was dry and needed to be soothed so I poured myself a glass of orange juice and took a sip. Then suddenly I was face to face with him.

"Mornin' darlin'!" He tried to wrap his arms around me to embrace me but I pushed him away. "What's wrong?" Are fucking kidding me? He doesn't fucking remember? I became angrier and wanted nothing more than to hurt him back. But I knew in my heart it would only make things worse.

John's POV

"You honestly don't remember last night?" She asked.

I was confused. "Matt is acting strange and now you! What fucking happened?"

She took a deep breath as tears streamed down her face. "You and Bailey fucked. That's what!" I almost fell back cause it was like I had been shot in the fucking heart. I leaned against the counter trying to recall last nights events, but nothing about me and Bailey rang a bell. I was floored with hearing those words leave her lips. "Falon, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say except I really don't fucking remember. I was completely out of it and I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me!"

"Me too!" Bailey almost whispered. "I would never hurt you like this!"

"Neither would I!" I added.

"That's just it. You did. You fucking crossed that line and now my heart is shattered into tiny fucking pieces that will take months, maybe years to put back together and even then it still won't be the same. As for forgiving you, how can I do that? When I can't even stand the sight of either of you!" She started to walk out of the room.

"Falon please, don't be upset. It was a mistake on both of our parts. We fucking care about you. Please talk to us!" I pleaded.

She took a deep breath. "Talk... Okay!" She was looking at the floor then she looked at me, her eyes held that look again. Fuck! "Don't be upset! How in the fuck can I not be upset? The guy I am in love with fucked my best friend! John you have hurt me more in the past few months than I have been hurt in my life. You say you care about me and make plans for the future with me. If that were the case you wouldn't have been with her. You are playing house John. This is fucking reality, people get fucking hurt and I am done being the one crying over your sorry ass. I love you but we will never be together after this."

"Falon he does care about you!" Bailey added.

"Shut the fuck up, I'll get to you in a minute." She closed her mouth. "You say Liz hurt you so deep she left scars. Well how in the fuck do you think I feel? Except the scars are more like chunks of my heart ripped into pieces. Don't expect me to ever forgive you for this, because I don't think I ever will."

Falon's POV

He walked out of the room and I turned to Bailey. "You were suppose to be my friend! How could you do this? You know how much I fucking love him. Gawd dammit B, the one family I was for sure I could count on and have is now destroyed. The one fucking thing that I wanted most out of life, just walked out that fucking door. I thought you were my fucking friend. Guess I was wrong!"

"Falon I am so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you or Matt. I love you both. This is the biggest mistake I have ever made and now I will be punished for the rest of my life for it. I am willing to accept that, but what I won't except is not having you in my life. We have been best friends since we were little. Please don't say our friendship is over!"

"Do you think that's what I want? The thing is Bailey how can I be friends with someone I can't trust or even stand to be in the same room with!" I felt pains in my stomach and grabbed onto the counter so I didn't lose my balance. "Fuck." She tried to help me but I pushed her back. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I started crying. "No I am not fucking okay... I got to get the fuck out of here. Have a nice fucking life, I hope your fucking happy!" I started to walk out and grab my bags. I seen Randy. "Can you take me to the airport?" He nodded and helped me to the door. The pains were getting intense but all I could think about was getting the hell out of there.

John's POV

I seen Falon about to leave with Randy. I had to know one thing before she left. "What about the baby?" I asked.

"He or she will be just fine!" Then just like that she was gone! I don't know what's gonna happen or if things will get better. But I am determined to try my very fucking best to put my family back together. Gawd dammit I can't lose them!

* * *

That's it for chapter sixteen, hope you liked it. :) So glad to be writing and posting again.. Please review!


	17. Too Much To Take

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Too Much To Take

Falon's POV

The drive to the airport with Randy was hard for me. I never imagined I would be leaving John behind anywhere and I was leaving him behind for good. I kept thinking how could they just have sex and expect Matt and I to forgive them like it was no big deal. Just because it didn't mean anything, doesn't mean everything is going to be okay. The fact that John and Bailey had sex was all I could think about, and the ache in my heart has gotten worse since then. Just before I boarded the plane, Randy wrapped me up tight in his arms and hugged me. Then whispered in my ear that he loved me and was always going to be there for me. Why couldn't things have been this easy with John? Randy had became one of my best friends, and I was always going to be grateful for him being there when I needed arms to hold me and a shoulder to cry on. I cried and said goodbye, then flew back to Kentucky. I wasn't sure how things was gonna be when I came back, but I hoped it would work out. I knocked on my parents front door and my father greeted me with loving arms and a warm smile. I cried in his arms for about ten minutes before we finally went inside. I told him what had happened and he insisted I move back in. So that is what I did. I had no job, so there was no income to afford a place on my own. I hated relying on him yet again. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. I am just glad that I have been blessed with a father like him. Sure, it took him long enough to come around, but he did, and that is all that really matters.

A few days has passed, and I have cried so much that my tearducts are completely dried up. I have never cried over one guy as much as I have him. I was sitting in my room just thinking about the future and what it had to offer now that John wasn't in it. But nothing seemed right without him. I started to shed a tear again until I heard my mother yelling from their bedroom down the hall. I cracked my door open just enough to see why she was raising her voice so loud and who she was raising it at. My father spoke up trying to reason with her, but as always she wouldn't listen. Then I seen her storming down the hallway with luggage in her hands. She had demanded a divorce and was moving out. She said she would be back for the rest of her things, but we haven't seen or heard from her since. The one sight that tore my insides up more than anything was seeing my father hanging his head and crying. I had never seen him cry nor did I ever want to again. It hurt to see that, and broke my heart because there was nothing I could do to make it better. Once again I had found myself hugging a pillow tight and crying myself to sleep. The days seemed to pass by after that.

It's been two weeks since I have last saw or spoken to John and Bailey. It seems my happily ever after has finally taken it's last flight and crashed into the fucking ground. I have to move on and somehow try to get over it. If not for myself, than for my baby. I am scared to be a single mom, but willing to give it my all. I will sacrifice whatever I have to, just to make sure my child lives a happy and healthy life. I miss John, but the hurt is too much to bare sometimes, and I can't be put through it again, not by him atleast. Randy calls almost every night to check on me. He doesn't talk about John and Bailey. Which I am grateful for. I miss her too, but I just can't forgive either of them at the moment. It's just too damn bad that this had to happen. I guess things just weren't meant to be with John as the love of my life and Bailey as my best friend for life. I feel so alone and it scares the hell out of me.

My thoughts were giving me a headache, so I decided to take a warm bath and relax. Not long after I settled in the tub, my father knocked on the door anxiously. "Falon, your grandmother is going to the hospital. Do you want to go?" He asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

A single tear formed in each of my eyes. "Yes."

"The ambulance is on the way, so you need to be dressed by the time they get here!" I heard him walk away.

I took a deep breath before I got out of the tub. It was a challenge for me to do most things anymore. For instance tying my shoes, sometimes dressing myself was difficult, and not to mention sleeping, it takes me awhile to get into a comfy position. I went as quick as my pregnant ass would allow me to. It took me a few minutes to get dressed. I heard the ambulance outside and quickly put my hair up in a wet ponytail. Under the circumtances, I didn't give a rats ass what I looked like. My grandmother was my main priority at the moment.

I walked downstairs and seen the paramedics putting my grandmother onto the stretcher. After they put the oxygen mask on her and strapped her down, she looked at me and lightly smiled. I walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She patted my hand then they strolled her away. My father and I waited for them to drive away, then we followed in behind them to the hospital. I was trying to keep calm and not let myself become too upset. My stress level was already through the roof as it was, and I knew it wasn't good for the baby. When we arrived at the hospital, we rushed to where she was. My father checked her in as I stayed by her side. It didn't take long for them to put her in a room. She had fallen asleep after they had hooked her up to an IV and a heart monitor. Hours later the doctor came in and said her heart was beginning to fail. My father kept calm on the outside, but I of all people knew he was falling apart on the inside. I held my tears back, and headed towards the restroom. Once I locked the door my emotions took over. My eyes were overflowing with tears and my heart ached. Everything is beginning to be too much to take!

John's POV

Many times I have caught myself dialing Falon's number, but just before I hit send, I end it. She doesn't want me to call. She said that, and from all the pain I have caused her, I feel it's the least I can do. I don't want to lose her, but if she doesn't forgive me, then I will have no other choice but to let her go. You can't make someone love you and you sure as fuck can't make someone forgive you. It's their choice and what they say or feel is upto them. I just hope the baby is okay. Fuck I hope she calls me when she goes into labor. I have really fucked things up. The ironic thing is, that I actually thought we were going to be together this time. Hell in my mind and heart we were. Why does this stupid shit keep happening? Why can't I keep it together? I love her with all my fucking heart and want to be with her until my last breath. Bailey and I have been talking alot lately. Considering Matt and Falon won't talk to either of us. They are both upset and I don't fucking blame them. The thing is though, we can't make it right unless we talk about it. It hurts to know both, my brother and the girl I love, don't want anything to do with me. I understand their pain and know it's my fault, but gawd dammit, I want to set things right again. If she don't want to be with me, then I can accept it, fuck I will have to deal. But all I want is for her to be happy, even if it's with someone else. I just hope she gives me the chance to be a father. If not, then I will be seeing her in court. I hate to go to extreme measures, but that baby is part of me and I have fucking rights.

I just got back to the motel room and seen Matt standing in front of my room door. I took a breath of relief but also for my nerves. I was nervous that he was going to tell me he didn't want me in his life anymore. Which I hope isn't the reason for him being here. I slowly apporached him and he dropped his head. "Hey." I said in a low tone.

He looked back upto me as I opened the door. "Can we talk?" He asked.

I nodded and we went inside. I sat my bag down by the dresser and took a seat on one of the beds. "Look I know I..." He interupted me.

"John please, just let me get this out then you can talk!" He sighed, and I nodded, then he continued to speak. "You really fucked up, and hurt me. I never thought in a million fucking years my brother would fuck me over. But you did. No matter what I do, I can't forget about what happened between you two, I guess I won't for a long fucking time." He closed his eyes and I seen a tear slide down his cheek. "The reason I am here is because, even though you hurt me. You are still my brother, and I love you. When ever I need you, your always there for me. I have tried to hate you but I can't. I forgive you John, because I know alcohol was the issue." I had never seen my brother cry before and now he is sitting her with tears running down his face. I can't believe he just forgave me like that, but then again I would have done the same damn thing. Family is one of the most important things in my life. I vow to never hurt another member of my family again.

I stood to my feet and wrapped my arms around him. I hugged him tight and told him I was sorry once more. "What about Bailey?" I asked nervously.

I released him and sat down beside him. He looked at me and shrugged. "I'm not sure just yet. I love her more than anything, and still want to be with her, but I am scared to get hurt again. What if I never get over this?" Chills ran down my spine with his words.

"Time can only tell. But speaking from experience. You will eventually. Liz cheated on me so many fucking times, it's ridiculous. Trust is something that is broken so easily, and yet takes the most time to get back. It's a fragile thing. However this is the first time she has hurt you, and sometimes, second chances work out better than the first. I know this, that girl loves you whole heartedly and hates that she hurt you." He dropped his head and closed his eyes. "It's up to you and only you. The best advice I can give you though, is follow your heart." I was honest, and I hoped more than anything that things turned out okay.

Falon's POV

Grams is getting worse and I can't handle being at the hospital one more minute. I am going to completely fucking lose it if I don't get out of here soon. Too much shit is going on in my life and I don't know how much more I can take. First John, then mom asks for a divorce and moves out, and grams, poor grams, I don't know if she is going to make it. What if she doesn't get to meet her first great grandchild? If it is her time to go, I hope she can hold on long enough to meet my baby. That's the only good thing that will come out of all this madness. I swear if one more thing happens, I am going to fucking scream. I stood to my feet and my fathers eyes were instantly on me. "Fal, where you going?" He asked as I picked up my purse and was heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry dad, I got to get out of here and clear my head. I'll be back later. Call me if there is any change." He agreed then I left. I made it home in no time at all and tried to relax. It's hard to let things go and free yourself of all the pain and worry you're feeling. I took a deep breath as I walked across the living room floor and a pain shot across my stomach into my back. I instantly wrapped my arms around my stomach and found myself dropping to the floor. It was every few minutes and kept coming closer and closer together. I couldn't think clearly, then everything went black.

Bailey's POV

All I want to do is grab that bottle and drink it until every last drop is rushing through my system. I know it won't solve anything, but until I wake up from sleeping it off, it will help me to forget about things for awhile. I unscrewed the cap and tilted the bottle, just as I felt the cool glass in between my lips, my cell rang. Fuck! Now what? I picked my phone up and looked at the caller id. Why in the hell is Ben calling me? I accepted the call and put my cell to my ear. "Yeah."

"Bailey, I understand that there is some things going on between you and Falon, but I need you to do me a favor!"

You got to be fucking kidding me! "What do you need?" I asked annoyed, not really wanting to do anything but drown my sorrows with this nice bottle of Jim Beam. However he did sound like it was important, so why the fuck not!

He let out a sigh of relief. "My mom is in the hospital again, and the doctor advised that I stay close to her side. So I am not able to leave at this time. Falon left earlier, and I can't get ahold of her. I am worried about her, she has alot on her mind and it's not good for the baby. This isn't like her to not answer. Do you mind going over to the house and checking on her?" Shit... She don't want to fucking talk me. I know she won't wanna see me either and by the sounds of it, it's not a good time to bother her. I am not the best person to do this right now!

"Sure. I will call and let you know!" I replied. He thanked me then hung up. I sat there another ten minutes contemplating if I should go or not. I already told him I would, and he would be expecting me to call. Also I was trying to decide if I should down the liquor before I left, if I did choose to go. But since the concern was for Falon, I figured it was best to leave the bottle where it was and check on my former best friend. I got up, grabbed my purse and keys then left. When I approached the front door, it was quiet. A little too quiet, and there was no movement inside from what I could tell. After ringing the door bell and calling several times. I felt a discomforting feeling and decided to peep through the windows. I checked the right side of the house but saw nothing. Then went to the left and without hesitation threw a rock into the living room window. I used another rock to break some more of the glass out, so I could climb in. I knelt down at Falon's side. She was in the floor holding her stomach, unconscious. I seen she was still breathing and ran to get her fathers bag. Considering he was a doctor, I was sure he had what I was looking for. I grabbed an amonia tablet and quickly placed it under her nose. She woke up and snarled her nose.

Falon's POV

"Gawd dammit that shit stinks!" I whined.

"Why did you pass out?" She asked with a worried look upon her face.

What in the fuck is she doing here? She needs to fucking leave right now! "Why do you care?" I scoffed.

"Because no matter what the fuck is going on between us, I still care about you and your well being!" She snapped back.

I was trying to get on my feet and was managing just fine on my own, but she placed one hand on my side and the other around my arm. "Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed as the pain shot across my stomach and around my back again. She put her hands up and backed off. I grabbed onto the couch to keep myself from dropping to the floor again.

"I was just trying to help. You need to go to the hospital Falon. I think your in labor!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "No, I can't be. It's not time and there is other shit going on that I have to deal with first."

She took a breath and looked at me like I was stupid. "You have two choices. Either come with me willingly or I take you by force. What's it going to be?"

I was growing angry. She always does this shit. Well this time I wasn't bout to give in just like that. I managed to get myself to the front door and grab my purse. I reached in for my keys and pulled them out. "I'm taking myself. I don't need your help!" I snapped at her.

She just stood there looking at me and rolled her eyes. "Nope not gonna happen. You are not capable to drive!"

"Yes I am. Now leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled.

She grabbed my purse and keys from my hands. I tried to fight her for them, but the pains were getting stronger and closer together, which caused me to double over. "See. You can't drive in your condition. Stop making things more difficult than they are. I could have had you at the hospital by now!" She forced me to the car and into the passengers seat. Then got in on the driver's side.

I couldn't stand the pain I was feeling emotionally or physically anymore. I had no choice but to give in. Bailey called my father on the way to the hospital and he met us at the emergency room entrance. "Falon!" He rushed to my side and I allowed him to help me in the rest of the way. I wouldn't let Bailey touch me and kept turning her away, but still she stayed right with me. The nurses had me into a delivery room and hooked upto a machine that was monitoring my baby's heartbeat in no time. Then they hooked me upto an IV. I scrunched my face and closed my eyes from the needle that they had to put in my arm. My dad smiled for the first time since I had been back and shook his head.

"What?" I questioned.

"It's just... You remind me of your mother, when she was in labor with you!" It was so obvious that my father missed her. I wished that she would come around and realize what she is doing is wrong. The doctor said it was going to be some time before I had to start pushing because I was dialating slowly. I was only at three and it was more than likely going to take most of the night. So I laid back and endured the pain as much as I could until the moment came that I finally would meet the little person that had been growing inside me for the past eight and a half months.

John's POV

Tonight was a good show, but I feel like I am so far from this place, like I am not even here. Randy talked me in to joining the guys tonight. He said I needed a night out and to stop thinking, so I could give my mind a break. I really didn't want to, but he was right. I needed to stop being hard on myself atleast for one night. I walked in and took a seat next to him. Adam slid me a beer from across the table. "Drink up man, you look like you need it." It was the last thing I needed but hell it was only one, right? What could it hurt?

I drank it in one gulp and then before I knew it, I had drank another, then another. I was finally enjoying myself. I was sitting back, chilling with the boys, when a hot little number, took a seat on my lap. I smiled politely. "How you doin'?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Just fine sexy." I don't know what happened in that moment but I was done with all this bachelor shit. I was ready to settle down, the only problem was, Falon wasn't in my life anymore.

I lightened my smile and helped her back to her feet. She looked at me confused. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. My heart belongs to someone else."

"But your friend said you were a sure thing!" She relpied sweetly.

I looked over to Randy. He smiled. "What?"

After I made it clear that I was sticking with my earlier response to her, she left me alone. "What the fuck did you do that for?" I asked.

"To make you fucking realize what your missing! Your being a pussy man. Why haven't you fought to get your girl back?" Truth is I don't really know. Maybe he was right and it's because I am a pussy. It's just I don't know where to even begin on how to get her back. Until the moment I fell asleep, all I could think of was about how I could try to get her back, and why I should leave her alone.

* * *

Hope you liked it! As always review... :)


	18. The Baby Is Coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Baby Is Coming!

John's POV

I hadn't been asleep long when my cell started ringing. I slowly woke up and forced myself to move. I turned on the light on the nightstand and flipped my phone open. I had missed the call, so I checked my voicemail. It was Bailey. "Call me back immeditely, it's important!" I returned her call and waited for her to pick up. "Falon is in labor." She uttered, right after she answered.

"Fuck!" I jumped up and began to get dressed. "How long has she been in labor!" I questioned.

"A couple hours."

"Why didn't she fucking call me?" I demanded.

"I don't know, that's something you need to ask her!"

I finished getting dressed then started to pack my stuff. "Thanks for letting me know, I will be there as soon as I can. Keep me posted!"

"Sure thing." Then we hung up. As soon as I was finished packing I hurried down the hall and out the hotel towards the parking lot. I called Vince on the way and explained the situtation to him. Normally anyone in this business would miss the birth of their child, but not me. If I am going to convince Falon to give me a chance to be a father, then I needed to be there for the birth. I wanted to show her that I was always going to be there for her and the baby. I unlocked the car door and was about to get in until someone pulled me back. I turned to see who it was.

"Randy, what the fuck man, I gotta go!" I noticed he had his luggage with him. "What are you doing?"

"Bailey called me, and told me Falon was in labor. I think it would be best if I drove." He put his bags in the boot of the car. "What the fuck you standing there for, get in!" He scoffed as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"Just don't drive like a grandpa man. I need to be there when the baby is born!"

He nodded and we drove off.

Falon's POV

It seemed like the minutes were hours, and the pain was stronger than ever. I wanted to have a natural birth with out all the drugs. I just don't know how much longer I can endure this, I might cave in! I can't take pain, what the fuck was I thinking. Before I could catch my tongue, the words were racing from my lips. "Give me some fucking drugs!" I screamed very loudly.

The nurse jumped and grabbed her chest. She was checking the monitor next to me. "Oh my, let me ask the doctor what I can give you!" She hurried out of the room. My father had went back to my grandmother's room and told a nurse to page him when it was time for me to push. He was going to be going back and forth between my grams and me. My father made me agree to let him be in the room, when I was giving birth. I refused, but he insisted on being my support and promised not to look. The nurse came back and gave me some morphine. Once it was in my system the pain began to fade. I became relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

John's POV

There isn't alot of traffic on the interstate tonight. We can make it, that's if he pushes the gas pedal more. "Randy, pick the speed up man!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really want to risk getting pulled over or worse, getting into a wreck. It will take longer if that happens, beside I am already going over the speed limit as it is!" He replied. This is fucking ridiculous. I leaned over and pushed the pedal down to the floor with my hand over his foot. The car reved up and raced forward. He instantly had both hands on the wheel and flipped out. "Gawd dammit John, what the fuck you doin' man?"

"Helping you move it along!" I scoffed.

He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and smacked me in the back of the head. "Don't fucking do that again!"I raised up and he relaxed once he had full control. "You need to relax man!"

I rubbed my head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I feel like my future is on the line here." I tried to chill out, but with every mile that we came closer to Falon, was making me impatient. I wished I could be there with her right now. I rested my head back against the seat and closed my eyes, might as well get some sleep before I get there. However I couldn't. My thoughts were overflowing about Falon and our baby. What am I going to say when I see her again?

My eyes flew open when I heard a beeping noise coming from the driver's side. "We need gas!" Randy stated. He pulled over and got out to pump.

"Just hurry the fuck up man." I demanded.

When he was finished he came to the window. "Want anything while I am inside?" I shook my head no and he went into the building. He came back out a few minutes later and we headed back to the interstate.

Hours later we were in Louisville, Kentucky. I felt relieved, but nervous. Not knowing what was going to happen was scary to think about. I am not normally scared of things, except heights. But losing Falon and our baby, was the scariest thought I had ever had.

Falon's POV

I was feeling comfortable, but now the medicine isn't working. I can't stand this. "I need more drugs!" I screamed.

"When did you become a drugie?" A familiar voice asked and lightly laughed.

I looked to see who it was and half smiled. "Matt!" I wanted to cry because he looked like his brother, but also because I wasn't alone anymore. I know that Bailey would be in here, helping me through this, but this is suppose to be a joyous moment, something to celebrate. How can I be happy when everytime I look at her, it's a reminder of why John and I aren't together? I just don't want anyone to ruin this moment for me, the pain was doing that on it's own.

"Hey, I figured you could use some support!" He leaned down hugged me then kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, but how did you find out?" I asked.

He took a breath then replied. "Bailey called and left me a voicemail, so I took the first flight out."

I could tell from the look in his eyes that he still loved her unconditionally. As he took the seat next to the bed, I wondered if Bailey had called John. Honestly the pain was so torturous that the thought of telling him completely slipped my mind. I hope he doesn't get too upset with me. I love him still, and probably always will, so it hurts me knowing that he could be upset from something I did or didn't do. The thing is why should I care? Did he feel this way when he hurt me, and caused me to get upset? "Hey Matt, can I ask you something?"

He was looking down at his cell, texting someone. "Sure."

"Have you forgiven Bailey yet?" I asked nervously.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "No... Why? Have you forgiven John?"

"No... It's just, I know you love her as much as I love him, and it bothers me to see you unhappy like this!"

He half smiled. "Thanks, but I am okay, don't worry about me. Besides I am a big boy, I will bounce back, eventually!"

I laughed until a pain shot through my stomach and into my back. "Ahhhh." I gritted my teeth trying not to scream too loud.

Matt stood and put my hand in his. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. Damn this shit hurts. I swear this is my only child. If he wants anymore he has to have them!"

Matt smiled. "I am sure John would have some words about that one!"

"I'm sure he would.." After I realized what he had actually just said, I quickly tried to cover up what I had replied with. "I didn't necessarily mean your brother Matt!" A smile crept across my lips without my permission.

"I know but the thought just made you smile."

I lightly smacked his arm. "Shutup! Your suppose to be my support, so support me dammit!" We both laughed and the nurse finally came back in to check on me.

She looked at Matt with a smile from ear to ear. "I was wondering when you were going to get here!" She said as she put a glove on.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He questioned.

She lifted the sheet up to my thighs and started spreading my legs. I was trying to close them considering Matt was right there. It would have been awkward as if it wasn't starting to feel that way now. "Your the father right?" She asked.

He looked at me and I looked at him at the same damn time. We both replied in unison. "No!"

She continued to fight my legs, so she could check to see how much I had dialated. "I'm sorry, it's just you two looked comfortable with each other."

"He is the baby's uncle!"

She giggled from assuming he was my baby's daddy. "Sorry about that. Falon you need to open your legs and let them relax so I can check you." She scolded me.

I looked at Matt and he blushed a little. "Go ahead, I won't look, I promise!" He turned his head towards the wall behind me and I did as she wanted.

"Okay looks like you are at 9. You really shot up there. I will let the doctor know that it's almost time!" She threw the glove away and left the room.

"I think I need to leave!" Matt said and headed towards the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Matt wait! Please don't leave me. If you do then I am stuck with my dad in here. That's way more awkward and uncomfortable than having you in here. Besides you have made me feel better." He reminded me of John and how he could always make me laugh no matter what I was feeling, except when it was him, that had been the one to hurt me.

He stopped and just stood there for a few seconds. "Alright as long as I don't have to see anything gross I will stay!" He walked back over to where I was and sat back down.

John's POV

Bailey just called and said the nurse had told her it was almost time. We are about twenty minutes away now and I am going to explode, if she has the baby before I get there. I have to see my child being born. There is no other option, I can't miss it. Randy floored it when he seen the hospital signs and turned onto the street. Just as we saw the hospital in sight, we heard police sirens and knew we had been caught. "Fuck man I don't have time for this shit!"

"Calm down. We will explain and I am sure they won't have a problem with you going ahead to the hospital."

He pulled over and turned the car off. Then we seen an officer through the window. "Sir, did you realize you were going over the speed limit back there?"

"Yes, sorry officer, but my friend is going to be a father any minute now. I was just trying to get him there quick, so he wouldn't miss the birth. Would it be okay if he went ahead?" Randy put on his charm that usually got people to do what he said.

The officer didn't smile but nodded. I jumped out and ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I made it to the elevators. I went to the maternity floor and hurried to a nurses desk. After I found out where she was and was just about to go in the room. Ben placed his hand on my chest and stopped me. "Now you hold on one minute son. What do you think your doing?"

"I am gonna watch my child be born. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. Considering you have hurt my daughter in more ways than one. It's upto me to make sure that doesn't happen again!"

"I honestly didn't mean or want to hurt her in any way. I love her too much. Please let me go in!"

He stood for a second and seen that my patience was running thin. "Fine, but you better not fuck up in there. Because if you do, you will have to answer to me!" I nodded then entered the room.

I was confused when I seen Matt standing next to her as they were prepping her for the birth. They placed her legs on stirups. She had her head turned away from Matt so I decided to do a quick switch with him before she noticed I was there. He seen me and knew exactly what I was wanting. He released her hand and I quickly slipped hers into mine. Matt left the room.

"Don't let go of my hand, dammit!" She retorted as she looked towards me. Her eyes met mine and she began to cry. She didn't have that look that killed me and broke my heart. This was her look of happiness, mixed with sadness. "John, your here!"

Falon's POV

I couldn't believe it. Everything that I had been upset about, didn't matter anymore. He was here and on time for the birth of our baby. I forgave him the moment my eyes locked with his. But the pain is too much to bare to tell him now.

John's POV

I kissed her hand and she smiled. "I told you, I was always going to be here when you needed me."

Just then the doctor came in and checked her. "Falon, it's time. Are you ready?" She looked at me and started nodding yes, then took a deep breath. She squeezed my hand and I swer she crushed my bones from the grip and strength she was giving me. After twenty minutes of pushing she was getting tired. "I can't fucking do this!" She screamed.

"Yes you can, I know you can. Come on Fal, give it another try!" After fifteen more minutes of pushing, our litte one came into the world. "He's a handsome little guy." The doctor said as he held him up. "You want to cut the cord son?" He asked me.

I nodded and it was a beautiful moment. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I walked back to Falon and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You did an amazing job!" She smiled. I looked at my hand and she bruised it from squeezing it so tight. I laughed silently and shook my head. Then the nurse brought our screaming baby boy over to us. He was perfect. He had dark blue eyes, and blonde hair. Now that our son was here. I hoped that I could tell her how I really felt and that things worked out for us.

* * *

Hope I didn't diappoint with this chapter. I know there has been a lot of drama, and things kept pulling John and Falon apart. That's just how it came out. Please review and let me know what you think!


	19. We Need To Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the wwe or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Ninteen: We Need To Talk

John's POV

It's been a few hours since our son was born. Falon fell asleep shortly after and I just can't take my eyes off of him. I can't believe we made a baby together. I was afraid to hold him at first. I am a big guy and he is so little, I felt like I was gonna hold him to damn tight and crush him. But the nurse helped me and it's a damn good thing I follow instructions very well. He's sleeping now and I wonder if I am gonna be a good dad, and if he is gonna be proud of me. I think I have a new goal. To make damn sure my son and his beautiful mother are proud of me in everyway. I want to spend the rest of my life with both of them, with my little family. I hoped Falon would give me the chance.

When she wakes up, we need to talk about a few things. I know I have fucked things up. From the moment I realized I was in love with her, I wanted to accept it, but I was a pussy, and denied it. I let her know I cared about her, but I didn't give in and if I had, we would have been together now and things would be different. As I watched them sleep, I was determined to make it right and not go down without a fight. Hell I will keep fighting until my last breath. That way I will prove to them and everyone else that I don't give up and never will. My thoughts were interrupted when Ben, Bailey, Matt, and Randy walked in.

"He's adorable." Bailey said as she smiled from seeing the baby.

Randy and Matt smiled and nodded their heads in agreement with her. Ben walked over to me and reached his hands out. "Mind if I hold my grandson?" He asked. I didn't want to pass him off but I did because I couldn't be selfish. "He looks like both of you... Congratulations, dad!" Ben smiled at me and I guessed I had proven to him that I loved his daughter and would never hurt her intentionally.

"Make sure you hold his head!" I stated watching him embrace his grandson.

Ben smiled and nodded. "I know son, this isn't my first time around!"

I took a breath and looked over to see Falon waking up with a smile on her face as she spotted her father with the baby.

Falon's POV

Waking up to see my dad holding my son for the very first time was priceless. It was a beautiful moment and one I would always hold dear to my heart. I seen John looking at me. I gave him a smile then put my head down. I knew we needed to talk, but I wasn't ready just yet. I wanted to talk to Bailey first. The nurse came in and took the baby to the nursery for a little bit. John was asking questions on why they were taking him and what they were going to do. I found it cute, because he was becoming a protective father, and I knew he would never let anyone hurt him. "Congratulations momma... John you haven't eaten since we left last night, let's go get some breakfast!" Randy said after he kissed my forehead and gave me a hug.

He looked at me and nodded. "Aight. I'll be back, want anything?"

"No I am okay."

"I do." Bailey stated. "I am coming too!"

"Actually B, I was hoping you would stay and we could talk!" I quickly spoke up.

She nodded her head. "Okay then, just bring me something back, actually bring us both something, hospital food sucks!" She stated as she smiled at me. John, Randy, Matt and my dad all left to get breakfast and Bailey took the seat next to the bed. "What's up?"

"Thank you!"

She looked confused, as if I was heavily medicated. "For what?"

"For being a good friend, when I wasn't. I have done alot of thinking while I was in here, and it's time to bury everything and start over."

"What are you saying Falon?"

I smiled. "I forgive you. You did hurt me, but I know you, and know that you would never do something like that to me on purpose. Besides I know how your drunk ass is." She had been a good friend by forcing me to go to the hospital, when I was denying her. I am glad that she is my friend and puts up with my stupid shit that I do. If it hadn't of been for her, I don't know what might of happened to me or worse the baby. I hadn't been a friend to her because she was hurting too because of me and also because of Matt. Neither of us were talking to her, and that was the time she needed a friend the most. I am thankful that Randy and John was the ones to step up and be there for her. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner and wasn't around to be there for you. How are things with Matt?"

"Aww tear." She pointed to her eye, all dramatic like. "Matt hasn't said two words to me yet. He hasn't given me pissy eyes either. So maybe he will talk to me soon. Gawd I hope, this is fucking killing me!"

I nodded. "I am sure he will come around." I knew in my heart that they would be together again. Mainly cause of seeing and talking with Matt last night. He has no plans of letting her go, he is just a little lost right now. But he will find his way home in time. For her sake I hope sooner than later. Some people can be really stubborn when it comes to stuff like this. I laughed silently to myself. We hugged and promised to look out for each other next time everyone was drinking. Just so we didn't have a repeat. John and Randy came back with some food.

"Your dad went back to check on your grams, and Matt went to get a shower at the hotel!" Randy said.

I nodded. As Bailey and I ate, I noticed John sitting over by himself just looking down to the floor. I wanted to know what he was thinking. "Randy, b, do you mind giving us a minute alone!" They both smiled and left the room. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He looked up and had tears in his eyes. It killed me when he cried. "Not really. I miss you Fal. Gawd damn I miss you so much. I feel empty when your not with me, you were the one thing that I loved coming home to. Now the house is empty and it's fucking lonely as hell there."

I felt my eyes watering up like a well, then just like a waterfall, they began to overflow. The tears streamed down my face as I tried to figure out what to say. My mind was saying one thing, while my heart was saying another. I never could ignore what I felt for John, so I chose my heart over my mind. "John I miss you too, and I am sorry that your hurting. I know if you hadn't of been drunk, that you wouldn't have slept with my best friend. I was just hurt, cause I love you both so much!"

He stood and came over to me and put my hands in his, then kissed my forehead. "I love you too. Come back home, please! I need you, and very much want you in my life. I don't think I can live without you. Honestly you are the first girl, I felt this way about and the only one that I will ever want to feel this way about. You and our son are my everything!"

We both cried and the love between us was so strong. I was scared to lose him, but I was also scared to give in again. "I need to think about it John. I'm sorry, I really do love you, but things haven't been easy for me there!"

He nodded. "Okay, I understand. Just know one thing, I will never give up on us Fal, I love you too damn much to just walk away!" I nodded, knowing he meant what he was saying. We were soon interrupted by his family coming in the room. Luckily we had stopped crying and I quickly washed my face and put makeup on to cover the redness around my eyes and on my cheeks.

His family was cooing over the baby and I knew my son had more love than I could have hoped for. "So what's his name?" Carol asked.

I hadn't thought about it. I figured John and I would choose one together, but we never had the chance. "I am not sure yet, give me a minute to think!" I thought about giving him just a random name, but the more I think about it. The more I want to give him a name that means something. I thought of the perfect name. "Chance Mathew Cena."

John smiled and nodded. "I like that name!" Matt just smiled cause his nephew was named after him. Chance for going through so many challenges during the pregnancy and the chances we took to get where we are, and Matthew after his uncle Matt. Because he stayed by my side through out most of my labor and helped me get through it.

Visiting hours was over and everyone was leaving. So John and Chance were asleep and I decided to take a shower. Once I was done, I laid down and drifted off myself.

Bailey's POV

I seen Matt leaving and something in me wouldn't allow him too until we talked. "Matt, please wait!" I hurried over to him and stopped. "Look I can't handle this silent treatment anymore. Please say something!"

"Bailey." He said then started to turn away, then he suddenly turned back and pulled me into him and claimed my lips. I did the same and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He had me against the brick wall.

We didn't let go of one another until we needed more air. "Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "Guess so."

"I love you babygirl, there is no way I can stay mad at you forever. I just have one condition though."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Next time your drunk, come find me!" He smiled then kissed me again.

I kissed him back. "Abso-fucking-lutely!" I answered. Now that we were back together, I knew nothing was ever going to come between us again. We were a stronger couple now and there was no way I was going to let anyone ruin it for us!

* * *

Hope you liked it. Well until next time, take care, and review!


	20. Heart To Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I just own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Heart To Heart 

Falon's POV

I am so excited to be taking Chance home today. I am just waiting for the doctor to release us. I just dressed him in the cutest outfit. He is wearing his little khaki pants with a long sleeve shirt, that John bought him. It says, 'Future WWE Champion!' on it. John is outside trying to hook the carseat up. I figured he would be there for awhile, considering he will check it several times before we actually put Chance in it. I wrapped him up in a blanket that my grandmother had made for him. It was white with monkeys, giraffes, lions, and elephants on it. I just picked him up when I heard someone coming in the room. "Did you finally get it figured out?" When I turned I didn't expect to see who was standing there. "Mom?"

She walked up to me and hugged me and gently ran a finger down Chance's face. "Yes I did." She replied as walked over to us and looked at Chance. "Falon, he's beautiful... I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I hope one day you can forgive me for everything I have put you through!"

I was confused and wondering if this was an act. "I don't know. You have done alot of things that has left internal scars."

She shed a tear and I knew this wasn't an act. I had never seen my mother cry like this. Her expression was different than I had ever seen before. "I understand. I know I am the last person you want to see, but I wanted to meet my grandson. That's if you don't mind!"

I wasn't sure if I should, but if she really does feel remoarse then I am willing to give it a try. I nodded and I handed him over to her. Tears streamed steadily down her face. "I don't deserve it, but I was wondering if I could have a second chance at being your mother and his grandmother?"

I swear if this turns out to bite me on the ass I will go off. "It's not going to be all laughs and giggles you know. There are things that is going to take time to let go of."

"I know that and again, I am so sorry... Falon, all my life I was taught to be someone I wasn't and to hide who I was inside. I was terrified to be myself and realized I needed help. That's why I left your father and moved out. I regret hurting him, but it was the only way I knew how to get away, so I could learn to be myself. I hated that person I had become and because of it, I continuously hurt the people I loved the most. I didn't want my grandson not knowing his grandma and be treated the way I had treated you all your life!"

She is getting to me. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. "If you even once treat my son the way you have treated me, it's over. This is your last chance, make it count!" She smiled and we hugged until John came in and cleared his throat.

"Hello John, I am sorry for treating you so badly, you didn't deserve it... Falon couldn't have found a better man. Take good care of her and my grandson. Oh before I go, I picked up somethings for the little guy." She walked over by the door and picked up four bags and sat them on the bed. One bag had a baby book with his name personalized on it, and a picture album that matched it. The next had toys in it. Then the other two had clothes in them. "I know you probably have everything for him already, but I felt like it was my job as a grandma to start spoiling him right away." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." I shed another tear and then wondered how she had known Chance's name and that he had been born. "How did you know that he was here and his name?" I asked.

She lightly smiled. "I called your father back, and he told me. I rushed out immediately and bought these." She kissed Chance's head. "I have to go now, but I will see you soon. I stopped by and seen your grandmother before I came here. She is awake and asking for you!" We hugged and just before she left, she said the words I had been wanting to hear her say my whole life."I am so proud of you Falon and the woman you have became." I cried until the nurse finally brought the release papers in and I signed them. John took everything to the car as I went to see my grams. I walked in holding Chance and she smiled when she seen the little guy.

She reached her arms out and motioned for me to give him to her. "Let my hold my great grandson!" I did as I was told. I tried to help her, cause I didn't think she could handle his weight in the condition she was in. "I got him, don't worry Falon he is just fine." I backed off and just watched.

She kissed all over his head and enjoyed him for a few moments, then she looked at me. "Where's John?"

"He is putting the stuff in the car. He will be up in a minute."

"Good, cause I need to speak to both of you." She was weak and I suddenly realized that this was goodbye. I felt tears once again, but this time they were for fear, and sadness. "Don't cry dear!" She patted my hand. John came in and joined us soon after. "John, it's good to see you again."

He smiled and stood beside me. "Same to you!"

"Grams, now that John is here, what do you want to talk to us about?" I questioned.

She smiled. "When your grandfather died, I was sad and mourned him for a very long time. It wasn't until you moved in with me, that I realized something. I wished someone had told me years ago!" She closed her eyes and a smile spread along her lips and a tear slipped from her eyes. She was getting weaker by the seconds and I took Chance back into my arms. "It's okay to be sad and grieve, but the key is to hold and cherish the memories you shared with your loved ones, until death seperates you... It's okay to make mistakes, but when you have something worth fighting for, that's when you hold on to it. Don't let it go, or you will regret it for the rest of your life. By the time you realize it, it could be too late." She swallowed hard, I could tell she was fighting it, so she could finish talking. "You two were made for each other, you have a beautiful family together, don't give up on it. Life is hard and relationships have ups and downs. I see the love you share, everytime you look at each other. It's beautiful and it's strong. When you give in and let go of all the silly things that don't matter, everything works out. Take it from someone who has been there. Life is too precious and too short, to worry about the past and the pain you have been caused... I love you all and I have cherished every moment that I have had with you." I heard the heart machine beeping slower and slower, I knew this was it.

"I love you too grams." Tears were flowing rapidly down my cheeks.

"Take care off each other, and live your life to the fullest." Then she closed her eyes once more and she was gone.

"Grams, wake up! Please grams, don't go!" John took Chance and I hovered over her body, kissed her cheek then rested my forehead next to her neck. The nurse came in and immediately pulled her over to my grams. "Bring her back!" I demanded.

The nurse leaned over and checked her pulse. "I'm sorry Falon, but I can't!"

I broke down, and lost my balance. John grabbed me with one of his arms, so I wouldn't hit the cold hard floor. He was holding Chance in the other. "I'm sorry darlin."

The morning that I was dreading had came all to soon. She was buried, and everyone that was there cried. It was a sad day, and heaven had indeed gained a beautiful angel. I smiled knowing that she would be watching us from above. I understand what she was telling us in her last moments alive. I completely get it now. Don't grieve too long or you will miss so much, and the only way to get through the sadness is to remember the good times and don't ever stop moving, keep going forward and that is exactly what I plan on doing! I just laid Chance down to sleep. I walked into the kitchen. John was standing in front of the coffee maker. I walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his abdomen, then squeezed. He moaned, then turned around to face me. "What are you upto?" He asked with flirty eyes.

"Just giviing in!" I raised my head but couldn't reach. "You know it would be alot easier if you helped."

He smiled then leaned in and we claimed each others lips. When our lips seperated, we both took a deep breath as our hearts fluttered. "I love you." He whispered as he looked into my eyes.

I smiled. "I love you too!"

My father and mother have been reunited and are happier than they have ever been. I know John and I will have bumps along the way, but we are both willing and ready to fight for each other... For our family!

* * *

Well that's the end of the story! I am really happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it and liked it as much as I do. Review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
